Never Leaving Your Side
by Ishiku5238
Summary: Naruto is shunned by everyone in the village with no one to care for him. But that soon changes when he meets a pinked hair girl who he befriends and grows up with. NaruXSaku and SasuXIno. T for a little bit of language. Please R&R
1. Chapter 1: A New Friend

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Naruto series, all Characters and everything else to do with Naruto belong to Mashashi Kishimoto.

**Chapter 1: A New Friend**

In the quite Village hidden in the leaves lives a young boy who has grown up being hated by everyone in the village because of what happened ten years ago when the nine-tailed demon fox attacked the village. No one was a match for the nine tails except for the Fourth Hokage who faced the fox by himself; in the end he gave his life to seal the fox within the young boy when he was just a baby that boy is known as Naruto Uzumaki. Since that day Naruto has been looked down by everyone in his village, despising him because of what is sealed inside of him. Time to time some of the villagers beat him up because of what he is calling him a monster, saying that he should die rather than live. But Naruto who has put up with this his whole live ignores what the villagers say to him, and always keeps on smiling for one day he hopes of fulfilling his dream of becoming Hokage.

"Hey can I play with you guys" Yelled out a young blonde as he ran towards a group of other kids who turned around and stared at him with looks of despair.

"Why would we play with you, your just a loser" Said one of the boys in the group as the rest of the group turned around he walked away from him leaving Naruto behind. Naruto ignored the boy's comment as he walked off towards the park, as he usually did when no one wanted to play which was just about every day for him. As he walked through the park he noticed a group of kids laughing and teasing one of the girls in the group.

"Hey leave me alone" Cried the young girl, as the others continued teasing her.

"Why should we forehead girl" Laughed one of other girls of the group, pushing the young girl to the floor.

"Leave me alone" Yelled the young girl as she got up and ran away from the group, running into the nearby tress.

"Sakura wait" Yelled out one of the girls.

"Just leave it Ino, she's long gone now" Said one of the boys as the rest of the group walked off, with Ino following guilty of teasing her best friend. Once the group had left Naruto walked off into the forest to see where the girl had gone. After walking around a bit he could start to hear someone crying. Naruto then soon found the girl sitting down behind one of the trees with her knees curled up and her head resting in her arms.

"Hey are you ok" Said Naruto as Sakura looked up at him.

"Who are you; you're not here to make fun of me are you"

"Why would I make fun of you for?"

"Because all the kids always make fun of my forehead that's why" Naruto then looked at her forehead, it was a little bigger than normal but hardly ever noticeable.

"Really that's why those kids before where making fun of you, to me I hardly noticed it your forehead is perfectly normal"

"Really you don't think my forehead is big" Said Sakura whipping away her tears.

"No of course not" Said Naruto holding out his hand to help Sakura up.

"Thank you, also you never told me your name" Said Sakura

"Oh sorry I forgot my name is Naruto Uzumaki"

"My name is Sakura Haruno and thank you"

"That's all right, Say do you want to go get some ramen with me" Said Naruto

"Sure" Smiled Sakura as they headed off towards Ichiraku's. As they were walking through the streets, Sakura started to notice everyone staring at Naruto, giving him looks of hatred and anger, but she just ignored it as they both arrived at Ichiraku's.

"Hey Naruto nice to see you again, and I see you have brought a friend to" Said Teuchi.

"Hey Teuchi, this is Sakura Haruno" Said Naruto as Sakura smiled and said hello as they both took their seats at the counter. After they had both ordered Teuchi then walked into the kitchen to prepare their meals.

"Say Naruto why were all the villagers we passed looking at you weirdly" Asked Sakura.

"It's because what I have sealed inside me that's why" Said Naruto uncomfortable about the subject.

"Do you know what it is?"

"No but it has to be something horrible if everyone keeps calling me a monster and constantly beating me up" Said Naruto.

"What about your parents and you friends don't they do anything about it" Said Sakura, she then noticed Naruto had become silent, until he looked up.

"My parents died when I was born, and since then I haven't had a single friend because of the fact that all of the grownups keep telling their kids not to come near me" Said Naruto who then looked down at the counter. At this point a tear fell from Sakura's eye as she couldn't believe that Naruto did not have any parents or a single friend. Sakura then placed her hand on Naruto's back making him look up.

"Naruto I'm sorry that I asked, but you don't need to worry because I'll always be your friend no matter what" Said Sakura, as a smile retuned to Naruto's face.

"Thank you Sakura" Said Naruto as Teuchi walked back in with their bowls of ramen.

"Here you go you two enjoy and don't worry about the cost, tonight it's on me" Said Teuchi

"Thank you" Said Naruto and Sakura as they both begun to eat there ramen. After they had both finished they said thank you and goodbye to Teuchi as they left the shop.

"It's starting to get late I should be getting home before my parents start to worry" Said Sakura

"Ok, did you want to meet up at the park tomorrow morning" Said Naruto

"Sure, I'll see you then" Said Sakura as she gave Naruto a quick hug making both them bluish a bit and then headed of home.

As Sakura got home, she walked into the living room to see her mother sitting down reading a book, which she placed down when Sakura walked into the room, while her father was standing near the fireplace drinking his nightly tea.

"Hello Sakura dear, what have you been up to today" Said Mrs Haruno, Sakura then quickly remembered what Naruto said about other parents not letting their children near him, so she quickly thought of something to tell them.

"I've been hanging around with Ino and the others today" Said Sakura

"Ah ok then" Responded Mrs Haruno

"Say do you guys know someone named Naruto Uzumaki" Said Sakura when both of her Parents turned around and looked at each other, to then looking back at Sakura.

"Yes and we don't want you going anywhere near that kid alright, he is not a nice person to be around" Said Mr Haruno

"But why, what's wrong with him"

"He is a horrible monster and an evil person, so just stay away from him ok"

"Ok" Said Sakura as she walked up to her room, as she couldn't believe that her own parents would call him a monster, but she didn't care as she had promised to always be his friend even if she had to keep it from her parents.


	2. Chapter 2: Always There to Stand Up For

**Chapter 2: Always There to Stand Up For You **

The next morning Sakura got out of bed and hoped in the shower, after that she got changed and walked down to the kitchen to grab something to eat before she met up with Naruto. When she walked into the kitchen her mother and father were already sitting down at the table eating the breakfast.

"Morning" said Sakura as she gave both of her parents a hug, and then sat down at the table grabbing a couple of pieces of toast.

"So Sakura what are you up to today" Asked Mrs Haruno

"Nothing much, probably going to the flower fields with Ino" Said Sakura, lying to her parents.

"Well if you are can you pick up some flowers and bring some back, it would be nice to have some around the house"

"Ok I'll bring some back for you" Said Sakura as she finished her breakfast and left her house heading for the park.

Naruto was already at the park waiting for Sakura, he had been waiting for ten minutes. During that time Naruto watched the other kids playing in the park even though they kept staring at him time to time, but he didn't really care what they were thinking. After another five minutes he soon saw Sakura walking towards him.

"Hey Sakura" Yelled out Naruto waving towards Sakura, catching Sakura's attention and waving back at him.

"So Naruto what should we do today" Asked Sakura as Naruto had no clue on what they were going to do.

"Well um I don't really know what we can do; I usually get kicked out of most places" Said Naruto.

"Well how about we go to the flower fields then" Said Sakura

"Sure why not, I've never been to the flower fields"

"Really, well come on then" Said Sakura as she grabbed Naruto by the arm and pulled him in the direction of the fields. After running through the forest they finally arrived, Naruto stood there looking at the large field of flowers as he had never seen such a place before.

"Hey Naruto you alright" Asked Sakura

"Yeh I'm fine it's just that I've never seen a place like this before, it's beautiful"

"Well let's pick some flowers so you can take some back home with you" Said Sakura as she walked out to the fields. Naruto followed Sakura out onto the fields while looking around as he watched flower petals fly away in the wind, along with the leaves blowing in the wind.

"Hey Sakura this flower has the same colour as your hair" Said Naruto as Sakura turned around to look at the flower that Naruto held in his hand.

"That's a cherry blossom; there are a lot of them around at this time of year" Sakura then turned to see the same group of people from yesterday walking onto the field.

"Hey look what we got here forehead girl and the monster" Said one of the group members as they walked over towards the pair.

"What do you guys want" Said Sakura

"Nothing really but since you and that monster are here we might as well have some fun" The group then begun laughing.

"He's not a monster; the only monsters around here are you guys" Yelled Sakura

"Who asked for your opinion" Said one of the boys as they pushed Sakura to the ground.

"Leave her alone" Growled Naruto as he punched the boy right in the face knocking him to the floor. The group helped him up and then begun attacking Naruto. Naruto was no match for the group as they all punched and kicked him until the point he was unconscious on the ground, even still they continued to bash him even in this state as Sakura stood there crying for the group to stop, but her cries were just ignored. After the group were finished they left the fields leaving Naruto badly injured. Sakura then quickly rushed over to him trying to wake him up but it was useless, he was too injured. Sakura then tried to carry him to the hospital but he was too heavy to carry by herself.

"Here let me help you" Sakura then turned around to see Ino who left the group in order to help him.

"Thank Ino" Cried Sakura as they both picked Naruto up and carried him to the nearby hospital. As they arrived at the hospital the hospital staff instantly took Naruto in for treatment leaving both of the girls to wait. It was late in the afternoon and they were still waiting in the hospital for Naruto, Ino had left but Sakura remained behind, she wasn't going to leave until she knew that Naruto was ok. Moments later a nurse walked into the waiting room.

"Is he going to be okay" Said Sakura

"Don't worry he will be fine, you can go in to see him if you like" Said the nurse as Sakura followed the nurse to Naruto's room. Sakura then saw Naruto lying in bed, most of his body was covered in bandages. She then saw Naruto open his eyes as he begun to wake up, as he awakened he saw Sakura sitting next to his bed with tears falling down from her eyes.

"Naruto I'm sorry that you got hurt because of me" Cried Sakura

"Sakura it's not your fault"

"Yes it is and it's because of me that you're in hospital" Naruto then grabbed her hand making her look up.

"Sakura it doesn't matter whose fault it is, I can't just stand there while people tease and push you around and it doesn't matter what happens to me all that matter is that I'll always be there to stand up for you and to protect you" Said Naruto, Sakura then hugged Naruto as she cried into his shoulder.

"Thank you Naruto, but promise me you will be careful next"

"I promise"


	3. Chapter 3: New Love

**Authors Note: **I just like to say thank all of the people who have favourite this story along with all the people who have read the story and left reviews. As always I try to keep the story updated frequently while balancing out school and work. As always please keep on reading and leaving your reviews. Also one more thing if you have any suggestions to what you would like to happen next please leave review and you never know I might end up using your idea.

**Chapter 3: New Love**

Two years have passed since the day Naruto and Sakura meet each other, during that time they kept their relationship hidden from Sakura's parents in case they would lock her up so she wouldn't be able to see Naruto again. When they both turned twelve they both were enrolled into the Ninja Academy to start their training into becoming a Ninja. Naruto found some of the lessons a pain and would always have trouble with them, but Sakura helped him out when this was the case and he did the same when she had trouble. During the time when they weren't studying they both hanged out in the park either training or just having fun. During this time Naruto started to get closer to Sakura developing a crush on her, but he wasn't quite sure if she had the same feelings for him even though they had been hanging with each other for the past two years. For Sakura she also had also gotten closer to Naruto and also developed a crush on him but she too didn't know if Naruto had the same feeling for her, and didn't ask him because she wanted to wait for him to say something first.

"Alright class now I want you to copy down the following information about the Hidden Leafs history from the board" Instructed Naruto's teacher Irurka, Everyone in the room let out quite moans so that Irurka didn't hear them, as for Naruto he let out a small sigh and copied down the work, while Sakura did the same thing.

"Shikamaru wake up and do your work!" Yelled Irurka as Naruto turned around to see Shikamaru fast asleep.

"Sorry but I already know all this stuff plus it's too troublesome to do" Responded Shikamaru as he laid his head back on the desk. Naruto let out a small laugh as he watched his teacher go off at Shikamaru for sleeping.

Naruto's class was full of people he had meet in the last two years who during that time became friends with some of them, but even so they still call him an idiot as he pulled a prank or two during class. The people in the class he made friends with were Shikamaru who he fought was just plain old lazy half the time, Choji who he had meet at Ichiraku's stuffing his face full of food, Ino because he was friends with Sakura and lastly Hinata even though he found her quite weird as she always acted shy. His other class mates he didn't know as well and didn't get along with that well time to time were Kiba and his puppy Akamaru, Shino and lastly Sasuke Uchiha who Naruto found the most annoying out of the bunch as he would always show him up at everything, heck most of the girls in the class adored him, well everyone except Sakura who didn't really show any interest in him.

"Alright class that is it for today you can all enjoy the rest of the day" Said Irurka as everyone rushed outside the class room. Naruto and Sakura walked through the park heading towards the training field so they could spend the rest of the day training.

"Hey Sakura, want do you think of Sasuke?" Asked Naruto curious to know what she thinks about him.

"Well he is quite a mysterious yet talented person, so I can see a reason for all the girls to adore him but to me he is just another person, besides why did you ask me that anyway?"

"Well it's just that I found it weird that all the other girls in the class adore him but yet you think of him differently"

"Well in my opinion I think that you're better than him anyway"

"Really you think that I'm better than him"

"Yep" Said Sakura as she smiled at Naruto, at this point Naruto didn't want to wait any longer he wanted to know if she really did like him.

"Sakura can I ask you something" Said Naruto as he stopped walking.

"What is it Naruto, is something wrong" Sakura said confused to know why he had stopped walking.

"Well I was just wondering if you had a crush on me" Said Naruto as he started to act nervous. Sakura then turned red as she didn't know how to answer his question.

"Why's that Naruto, do you have a crush on me" Sakura said wanting to know his answer.

"Yes I do and I was going to ask if you wanted to be my girlfriend" Said Naruto as he became even more nervous with every second passing. Sakura then couldn't help herself as she threw her arms around Naruto and kissed him on the lips. Naruto was startled with this sudden reaction as he just went with the flow as he placed his arms around Sakura.

"So I'll take that as a yes" Naruto laughed.

"Of course I'll be your girlfriend I've been waiting for you to say those words for awhile now" Said Sakura as Naruto kissed her again on the lips. After kissing for a bit they decided to finally take a breath.

"Come on then we best be heading for the Training Fields" Said Naruto as he smiled at Sakura and grabbed her hand, making her smile back as they both continued for the Fields.


	4. Chapter 4: First Date, Shattered Heart

**Author's Note: **I just like to thank everyone once again for leaving reviews and for adding this story to their Fav list. Also I like to give a special thanks to **Master390 **for giving me the idea for this Chapter. Now as normal please Read & Review and if you want leave a suggestion for what you want to happen for future chapters as I gain inspiration from your suggestions.Also if you like this Story I would like to suggest you read my other story "Summer Festival" if you are into romance story's.

**Chapter 4: First Date, Shattered Heart**

Naruto and Sakura walked through the Hidden Leaf Forest, holding each other's hands as they made their way to the Training Field. The two of them were happy now that they were going out as they both were waiting for this day to arrive. They soon arrived at the training field; they started off by sparing with each other, at this current time they were both equal in strength as they had been training with each other ever since they started attending the Academy. They mainly practiced there Taijutsu since they weren't at the stage of using their chakra properly.

They both stood at both end of the field waiting for one of them to make the first move, after several minutes of no movement Sakura decided to make the first move charging at Naruto as fast as she could, her speed was quite good as she was at higher level of speed than Naruto was giving her the advantage. She reached were Naruto was standing and used her speed to punch Naruto in the chest, knocking him back a bit but Naruto recovered quickly and countered high kick, Sakura was fast enough to block Naruto's attack but it hurt her arm due to the amount of power put into the kick, this was only Sakura's down side which was lack of strength and was the area were Naruto was best in. Sakura quickly jumped back to gain some distance from Naruto pulling out two shuriken and throwing them towards him. Naruto pulled out one of his kunai and blocked both of the shuriken, after he had thrown the kunai in Sakura's direction, but she was able to move out the way. After half an hour passed they both decided to call it a draw as they were both exhausted.

"You're quite fast you know" Said Naruto as sat down against a tree catching his breath.

"Thank you, you're quite strong too" Said Sakura as she sat down next Naruto resting her head on his shoulder.

"You know we would make a good team together, with your speed and my strength we would be quite strong" Said Naruto

"True, but we still need allot more training before we get to that stage though"

"Yeh I know" Ten minutes past and Naruto had fallen asleep, Sakura just smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek before she decided to rest a bit, resting her head against his shoulder, while wrapping her arms around his chest. Several Hours had past as it was now late in the afternoon, Naruto woke up to notice Sakura leaning against him with her arms around him, he smiled at this and decided to wake her up by kissing her on the lips, Sakura instantly woke up after feeling his warm lips press up against hers, as she returned the kiss.

"Hey Sakura, I have an idea how about we go out on a date together tonight" Said Naruto

"Sure that sounds nice, but I think we should head back and wash up and get changed" Said Sakura as he looked at his cloths which were a bit dirty from the training.

"Good Idea" Laughed Naruto

"Alright then how about I meet you at your house in about an hour" Said Sakura, Naruto nodded his head, as they both got up and headed back for the homes. When Sakura got back to her house she noticed that nobody was home, her parents must have headed out to go to the markets and have not returned yet. Sakura went up stairs and headed straight for the bathroom, she hoped in the shower which she was nice for here because her arms still felt sore from the training and a shower was just the thing she needed as her arm muscles started to relax. After she had finished she hoped out the shower and got dressed. She decided to wear her dark blue kimono which had white flower petals scattered around it.

Naruto was getting ready for his first date, as he made sure he looked ok as he put on his most formal cloths he could fine. After several minutes of getting ready his actions were stopped when he hear someone knocking on the door, Naruto knew it was probably Sakura so he got together all of his things and answered the door, when he did he stood there amazed, standing in front of him was Sakura, Naruto had never seen Sakura like this before and he was breathless he had never seen her this beautiful before. Sakura began blushing due to Naruto staring at her, but Naruto quickly snapped out of it.

"You look beautiful Sakura" Said Naruto who began to blush a little.

"Thank you, you look handsome tonight as well" Replied Sakura.

"So Naruto where did you want to go tonight" Asked Sakura.

"Well it's a secret so I can't tell you" Said Naruto

"Aw your mean you know I don't like secrets" Said Sakura.

"Don't worry you will see it soon enough, but first I need you to put on this blind fold" Said Naruto handing Sakura a blue blindfold. Sakura took the blind fold and wrapped it around her eyes, as Naruto grabbed her hand and lead the way. Sakura was wondering where Naruto was taking her as she started to notice she was walking up a large hill, which then lead to some steps which went higher up.

"Naruto where are you taking me" Said Sakura who was now starting to become more curious.

"Don't worry we are almost there" After a few more steps Sakura noticed she was walking a flat ground again, when all of a sudden they stopped. She could feel Naruto undoing the blindfold, as he took it off, Sakura was left gazing at the whole of the Hidden Leaf Village. Sakura took a look at her surroundings until she realised she was on top of the Hokage Heads, the highest place in the Hidden Leaf. Sun was hidden behind the mountains in the distance leaving a bright glow shining from behind them; The Hidden Leaf was lit up from all of the lights that had just been switched on. She then looked behind her to see a blanket laid out across the ground with food spread out across it.

"Naruto did you do all of this"

"Yep, I did some running around after we had left the training field"

"You know you didn't have to do all of this"

"Well, I wanted our first date to be something to remember" A tear fell from Sakura's eye as she started to cry a little, but these tears were of joy not sadness.

"Sakura are you ok, why are you crying" Said Naruto, thinking that he had done something wrong.

"Nothing's wrong, It's just that I'm glad to be your girlfriend, because you make me happy every time I'm with you, no matter where we are or what we are doing" Cried Sakura as she gave Naruto a kiss.

"Come on we should probably eat before the food goes cold" Said Naruto as they both sat down. The night went by as they sat together and enjoyed their food, after they had finished they both lay down and gazed up into the sky watching the stars and they brighten up the night time sky. Hours passed and it was almost midnight.

"Sakura I think we should be heading back now, it's getting late"

"Yeh I know but I just don't want this night to end" Said Sakura as they both got up and took a final look out towards the Leaf Village before they headed back.

"It's a bit late for you to be walking back by yourself, so i walk you home" Said Naruto as he grabbed Sakura's hand.

"Are you sure what happens if my parents see you"

"Don't worry they are probably asleep at this time of night" Naruto was right they were probably asleep, so she agreed to letting him walk her home. They both walked through the streets of the village; the lights in the streets were the only thing keeping the way lit as everything was closed. They reached Sakura's house and Naruto gave her a kiss goodbye when suddenly the door burst open making both of them jump.

"Sakura where have you b... You what are you doing with my daughter, get away from her you monster" Yelled Mr Haruno

"Don't call him that, his not a monster" Yelled Sakura

"So this is what you have really been doing then all this time, hanging around the monster" Yelled Mr Haruno as he picked Naruto up by the neck and began to choke him.

"Put him down your hurting him, his not a monster, he's a kind and loving person and I love him" Cried Sakura

"What you love him, well then you leave me no choice, from now on you are to never see him again and if I catch him with you I will kill him next time" Yelled Mr Haruno as he slammed his fist into Naruto's stomach and threw him out onto the streets. Leaving Naruto grasping for breath as he lay on the ground in pain, while Sakura tried to rush out and help him but was stopped by her father as he grabbed her hand and started to pull her inside.

"Naruto, I'm sorry!" Cried out Sakura as she was pulled inside, Naruto was left out on the street; he stumbled to his feat and walked away. Naruto made his way back to his apartment and laid on his bed, tears fell from his eyes, thoughts started to rush through his head thinking if he was ever going to be able to see her again, but then again it's probably for her own safety if he stayed away, the last thing he wanted to happen is for her to get hurt because of him. Meanwhile Sakura was yelling at her parents.

"Why did you do that, why do you people keep treating him like a monster when his not" Screamed Sakura.

"Calm down Sakura there is a good reason for what your father did" Said Mrs Haruno.

"good, what good can you get out of it, he's a normal person just like everyone else, yet people like you just keep hurting, you are the worst parents in the world" Yelled Sakura as Mrs Haruno slapped her across the face. Sakura then stared at her mother as tears fell from her eyes; she then ran up to her room and locked the door behind her as she then collapsed to her knees and fell to the floor. She now hated her parents, she didn't want to talk to them no more she hated them. She remained lying on the floor thinking of Naruto, she wanted to be with him more than ever and she didn't want her parents stopping her from doing that, so she got up from the floor and started to pack a few things into her bag. Once she was finished she made sure that her parents didn't hear her as she opened her window and jumped out onto the street and started to head for Naruto's apartment.


	5. Chapter 5: Finding Out the Truth

**Author's Note: **Wow it was hard thinking of what to write for this chapter, but in the end I think it turned out alright. I still like to thank everyone for reviewing and adding this story to their Fav list and I hope you keep on reading as I keep adding chapters. Anyways he is chapter 5, please leave a review of what you think and as always enjoy.

**Chapter 5: Finding Out the Truth**

It was the middle of the night and Sakura was running through the streets of Konoha, she was making her way to Naruto's apartment; she wanted to be with him, to comfort him she was just hoping that he was home. She had arrived at Naruto's apartment and knocked on the door but there was no answer, but the door was unlocked so she had let herself in. The apartment was quite as nobody was home Sakura started to worry. She began to search around to see if he left any clue to where he might be but she found nothing. She ran out onto his balcony to see if she could see him but there was no luck, she then looked up at the Hokage Monument when something caught her attention, she could see a small figure standing on the Stone head of the Fourth Hokage, fear then struck Sakura it was Naruto who was up there but why, Sakura quickly jumped off the balcony and ran as fast as she could towards the Monument, Sakura knew what was about to happen he was going to jump to his death, she had to stop him before it was too late.

She continued running, when she finally had reached the top of the monument hoping it wasn't too late. To her relief Naruto was still there but he was very close to the edge of the mountain, she noticed tears running from his eyes, suddenly Naruto begun to take a step forward.

"Naruto Stop!" Yelled Sakura, making Naruto stop and taking a small step back from the cliff, He turned his head to see Sakura standing there, and she too had tears falling from her eyes.

"Sakura, what are you doing here" Said Naruto, his voice had a depressing emotion to it.

"I'm here to stop you from taking your life"

"What's the point; everyone wants me dead, besides I don't want to see you get hurt because of me"

"That's not true, I don't want you dead and if you do kill yourself you are going to be hurting someone, and that person is me" Naruto stood quiet for a while, afterwards he stood back away from the edge of the mountain and collapsed to his knees, he couldn't control himself anymore, tears rapidly fell from his eyes. Sakura then walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Sakura I'm sorry, I didn't know what to do everything was just going so fast" Cried Naruto

"It's alright Naruto; I know how you feel"

"Sakura thank you, I'm glad that I meet you, if I hadn't then I would have died years ago"

"Naruto do you remember what you said to me two years ago, when we were in the Hospital" Naruto then begun to search his memories it didn't take long for him to remember what he said as he made it a promise to her.

"I'll always be there for you" Said Naruto his tears had begun to stop. He then leaned closer to Sakura and kissed her on the lips.

"Sakura you should probably head home, I don't want you to get hurt because of me"

"You don't have to worry I'm not going back to that house, I never want to be anywhere near my parents, Naruto I want to be with you instead so I was just wondering if I can live with you" Said Sakura as a cold chill ran through her body.

"Sakura, you can stay at my place anytime you want" Smiled Naruto as he took off his jacket and wrapped it around Sakura to keep her warm. When Naruto got up he noticed that Sakura had drifted asleep, he didn't blame her she must have been tired from everything that had happen today. Naruto then picked her up and carried her back to his apartment. Once they got back, Naruto laid Sakura on his bed and laid a blanket on top of her; he then kissed her on the lips and walked out the room. Naruto then grabbed out a spare blanket and cushion and fell asleep on the couch.

The next morning Sakura woke up to find she laying in Naruto's bed, she looked around the room before she hoped out of bed, Sakura then noticed that she was wearing Naruto's jacket she had fallen asleep after they kissed last night. She walked into the main room to see Naruto sleeping on the couch; he was sleeping peacefully so she decided not to wake him up. She walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower so that she could change her clothes. Once she was done she placed Naruto's Jacket on his bed and walked off into the kitchen. She grabbed a few things out of the pantry and started to make something to eat for Naruto, it was the least she could do for making him carry her home. Moments later Naruto woke up at the smell of bacon and eggs, he looked over at Sakura who was preparing the meal. He walked over and kissed her on the cheek as he went over to the cupboards and fetch out some plates and placed them on the table.

"You know, you didn't need to make me breakfast"

"I know but don't get used to eat; I'm only doing this because you carried after I had fallen asleep" Said Sakura as she gave Naruto a smile. After breakfast was cooked they both sat down at the table and started to eat. After they had finished their meals Naruto helped Sakura clean up.

"So Naruto, did you want to head over to the training fields for some practice?" Said Sakura.

"Sure, but first I need to go see old man Hokage, and I want you to come with me"

"Why's that?"

"I'm going to ask him about the monster that is inside of me"

"Ok, but what makes you think that the Third Hokage knows anything"

"I don't but it's the first place to go to find out" They both finished cleaning up and headed for the Hokage tower, they were both wanted to know what this monster knows, When they arrived they knocked on the Hokage's door and walked in.

"Ah hello there Naruto it's nice to see you, I hope you have been keeping out of trouble" Said the Third

"Don't worry I have" Laughed Naruto.

"That's good, and who might this be" Said the Third who shifted his eyes towards Sakura.

"I'm Sakura Haruno; it's nice to meet you" Said Sakura

"It's nice to meet you too, so what can I do for you two" Everything become silent for a minute as Naruto tried to think of the right thing to say, he didn't really like talking about the monster inside of him.

"I was just wondering if you could tell me about the monster that is inside of me" Said Naruto, the Third remained quiet, he knew the question was going to be asked someday.

"Are you sure you want to know" Said the Third as Naruto and Sakura nodded at him.

"Okay then let me seal this room so that nobody can hear us, this is to stay a secret, you two must not tell anyone" Said the Third as he performed a set of hand signs before placing his hand on his desk, sealing the room so that nothing can enter or leave the room. Naruto and Sakura both took a seat in front of the Hokage's desk.

"Now then are you two aware of the Nine Tailed Fox that attacked the village twelve years ago" Both of them nodded as they had been told about the fox several times and how the Fourth Hokage gave his life to defeat it.

"Now then as you know the Fourth Hokage gave his life to kill the Nine Tails, that bit of information is false, what really happened is that the Fourth Hokage gave his life to seal the fox inside his new born son, that child is you Naruto" Sakura then looked over at Naruto sat there in shock. All this time he had the Nine Tailed Fox sealed inside of him, this explained why everyone called him a monster and wished for him to be dead.

"Naruto are you ok" Said Sakura, placing her hand on his shoulder, Naruto then snapped out of it.

"So what you're saying is that the Fourth Hokage is my dad, and that he sacrificed himself to save the village" Said Naruto.

"Yes the Fourth was indeed your father"

"Then how come nobody told me that he was my father"

"No one knows that's why as it happened on the day you were born, so only I and a few others knew who your father was, also he wanted to keep it a secret so that his enemies didn't come looking for you, that's why you took your mother's name Uzumaki instead of Namikaze"

"Naruto that makes you the Leaf Villages hero's son" Said Sakura, tears started to fall from Naruto's eyes.

"Naruto are you ok, I'm sorry if I said something wrong"

"It's alright Sakura it's not what you said, I just can't believe that the Fourth Hokage was my father, In that case I'm going to make him proud and I'll start by training hard so that I can follow his footsteps by becoming Hokage" shouted Naruto, as Sakura and the Third smiled at him.

"Well while we are talking about your parents, I'll like you to have this" The Third then reached into his desk, he pulled out an old picture of Naruto's Parents and handed it over to Naruto. Both Naruto and Sakura where looking at the picture. The picture from had two names on it which read Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. The Third then looked at the two of them sitting next to each other; He smiled as the two of them shared a resemblance to Minato and Kushina.

"Naruto take this too" The Third then took out a key and a piece of paper and handed it to Naruto.

"What's this for" Asked Naruto confused to what the key belonged to.

"You are a bit young to be living by yourself but since you have been for the past years, I guess it's alright to allow you to live in your parents home"

"Thank you old man" Said Naruto as he got up and left the room, Sakura thanked the third and followed Naruto as they both headed for his Parent's house.

"You must be proud of you son Minato and Kushina" Said the Third as he leaned back in his chair and gazed out the window.


	6. Chapter 6: New Home

**Author's Note: **Ok first off I would like to thank everyone for reading and leaving reviews, you guys are the best. Also I need a major favour from you guys which is to give your opinion on a couple of things for later chapters.

What Chakra Nature should Sakura have?

Should Sasuke learn Rasengan?

Should Naruto learn Chidori?

Should Sasuke Move in with Naruto and Sakura?

If you could leave what you think as a review, it will be gratefully appreciated, also feel free to leave your own suggestion on what you would like to happen and if you have any question about the story please do tell and I'll answer them in my next chapter. Anyway enough from me, so as always please enjoy reading.

**Chapter 6: New Home**

Naruto and Sakura ran through the streets of Konoha, Naruto excited to get to his new home. Sakura was right behind him when the two of them came to a stop. They had arrived at the house and the third wasn't lying, it was larger than his apartment with it also being larger than Sakura's house as well. Naruto pushed open the gate and walked to the front door. Naruto pulled out the key that the Third gave him and unlocked the door, the two of them walked in and were amazed. They had never seen a house like this before; well what could they expect it was the home of the Fourth Hokage.

Naruto and Sakura began to look around; they opened and looked into every room they passed, the house was made up of at least two bedroom one being for Naruto's parents and the other obliviously for Naruto, each room having its own bathroom. There was also a living room, a Dining room which was connected to the kitchen. They then opened the door to the final room was left, This had to be the biggest room in the house which was the study, the reason was that there was shelfs full of scrolls each one containing information on how to perform a certain Jutsu. This was the bit that caught Naruto's eye as he reached for one of the scrolls and took a look at it. Sakura too reached for one of the scrolls and looked inside of it.

"Hey Naruto I think some of these might be a bit hard for us to learn" Said Sakura placing the scroll back on the shelf.

"Yeh I know, but there is bound to be something here we can learn" Naruto then picked another scroll and took a look at it, his face immediately turned into an expression of irritation as he read the title of the scroll.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu, great!" whined Naruto, as Sakura let off a small laugh she knew that Naruto had trouble with the cloning Jutsu.

"Well Naruto I think it's a good thing"

"Why's that"

"Because I think you should practice that technique first before you try anything else"

"Yeh maybe your right, but what so different about this Jutsu from the regular Cloning Jutsu" Said Naruto as Sakura took the scroll from him a quickly read what it said.

"Well it says here that it is no ordinary cloning Jutsu"

"Why's that"

"Well it says here that it makes an actual physical copy of the user"

"What does that mean?" Sakura face palmed herself at the question.

"It means that the clone you create using this Jutsu can attack the enemy while also having the ability to manipulate chakra, while ordinary clones are used for distracting enemy since they can't attack due to them not having any physical form"

"Now I get it" Naruto shouted while Sakura rolled her eyes back.

"Yeh but it had a catch, and that is for every clone you make your chakra is split between them, and that any fatigue they suffered will be brought back to the user when they are dismissed" After Sakura had finished explaining they decided to work on the Jutsu together and to start their training today. After they had packed a few things they both headed out towards the training field, they didn't want to train in the backyard just in the case they did something wrong and it ended up damaging the house. When they arrived at the training field, they noticed that someone was already there.

"Hey Naruto isn't that Sasuke"

"Yeh it is" Naruto watched Sasuke as he through several kunai and shuriken into the nearby tree hitting in dead in the centre.

"I feel a bit sorry for him though" Whispered Sakura.

"Why's that"

"Don't you know his family and entire clan were murdered in one night and somehow he was the only survivor" Naruto then looked at Sasuke in shock, he too was growing up without any parents he was just like him.

"I know how about we ask him if he wants to train with us" Said Naruto, as Sakura looked at him with a look of surprise, if she remembered he hated Sasuke.

"But I thought you hated him?"

"Well that's before I knew that he didn't have any parents as well, he's just like me" Sakura nodded she too felt a little sorry for him as well.

"Well then why don't we go and ask him then" Naruto nodded as they two of them walked up to Sasuke who had noticed them walking towards him as he had stopped what he was doing to see what they wanted.

"What do you guys want" Said Sasuke as he took a seat on a nearby tree stomp.

"We were just wondering if you wanted to train with us" Said Naruto, as Sasuke looked at him.

"And why would I train with you guys for"

"Well we just saw you out here alone and thought that maybe you wanted to join us"

"No thank you, besides I'd rather train alone instead of training with others" Said Sasuke as he got up and started to walk off.

"What would you say if I told you that you could learn a new Jutsu" Called out Naruto. Sasuke stopped walking, even though he liked training alone he always gave a little interest into learning a new Jutsu. Sasuke then walked back over towards them.

"What type of Jutsu?" Asked Sasuke, wandering what type of Jutsu they had in mind. Naruto then took at the scroll and handed it over to Sasuke. Sasuke opened the scroll and read what it said. Interesting he had never seen a Jutsu like this before which raised his interest even more as he handed the scroll back to Naruto.

"Fine I'll train with you I'm rather interested into seeing how this Jutsu works, but one thing I'll only train along as she doesn't start flirting over me like every other girl does" Said Sasuke as he looked at Sakura.

"You don't need to worry about that, I'm already going out with someone" Said Sakura as she placed one of her arms around Naruto, making Sasuke relieved that she wasn't going to try and flirt with him. For the rest of the day they practiced on learning the Jutsu, it took them the whole day to learn the Jutsu as each of them had several clones summoned next to them. They then decided to test the Jutsu be ordering the clones to attack the other clones which turned out in an all out fist fight. After all the clones had disappeared they were left lying on the floor. The scroll was right they it did drain there fatigue quickly.

"Well it's getting late I think I should head home" Said Sasuke as he got up off the ground.

"Sasuke hang on, why don't you come back to my place for dinner, my house is only a couple of minutes away" Sasuke then thought about it, his house was on the other side of the village and he was getting hungry besides it wasn't like anyone was waiting for him at home anyway which did bring a small bit of sadness to him every time he thought about it but he simply just brushed it off.

"I'll take that as a yes then" Said Naruto as he helped Sakura off the ground. The three of them walked back towards Naruto's house, Naruto and Sakura were holding each other's hands the hold time occasionally giving each other a kiss on the check, which got on Sasuke's nerve time to time but he was glad that Sakura wasn't flirting over him the whole time. When Sasuke first looked at Naruto's house his jaw almost dropped to the ground, the house was a lot larger than his own and how on earth he owned such a house was beyond him. He walked in and looked around at how many rooms there were, how many rooms did he need but then again he noticed some of Sakura's stuff her as well which indicated that she must be living her as well for some reason.

They walked in the kitchen and Sakura started to prepare dinner while Naruto and Sasuke helped set up the table which didn't take long, Naruto then told him to take a seat while he helped Sakura finish of making diner. Afterwards they all sat down at the table and at the meals, they remained quiet for the while time until they had finished their food.

"So care to tell me how you own this place" Asked Sasuke as he looked over at Naruto. Naruto sat there while he tried to think of something to say. Sakura was thinking if Naruto was going to tell him the truth.

"Well this house belonged to my parents but they died when I was born, so just recently I was given ownership of the house" Sasuke sat there surprised.

"But I thought you lived in that small apartment" Said Sasuke as he had seen Naruto out on the balcony of his old apartment usually making a scene time to time.

"I used to live there but after I found out who my parents really were, the Third Hokage gave me the key to this house"

"So who where your parents then" Naruto then pointed behind Sasuke, He turned around to see him pointing at a portrait of the Minato and Kushina. Sasuke stood there staring in shock, his father was the Fourth Hokage he didn't believe at first but he then started to see a resemblance to Naruto and the Fourth.

"Surprising is it, that was my reaction when I found out as well" Said Sakura as she had done the same thing that Sasuke was doing which was comparing the similarities between Naruto and Minato.

"Sasuke now that you know who my parents are, I need you to keep it a secret as only a couple of people know the truth" Sasuke turned and nodded at Naruto as he wounded who else knew the truth.


	7. Chapter 7: Blind Date

**Authors Note: **I just like to say sorry that it took so long for me to post this chapter and that I am done with my test for the moment so I should be back to updating normally now. I also like to thank everyone who has reviewed and added this story to their fav list. So as always please keep on reading and reviewing. Also I do have to say I really enjoyed typing this chapter as I made myself laugh a few times, so please tell me what you think of this chapter as your reviews are always a big help to me.

**Chapter 7: Blind Date**

For the next couple of days Sasuke trained with Naruto and Sakura. The three of them focused on training and studying for their final exams which they had to take in order to graduate from the academy and become a ninja. On the day of the exams the three of them took all sorts of tests, some of them mainly being written exams which everyone except Naruto did well in, but when it came to the practical exams Naruto was able to pass them all. At the end of the day Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke had passed their exams as they left the academy with their Hidden Leaf Headbands, symbolising that they had become a Ninja.

"Alright I did it, I've finally a Ninja!" Shouted Naruto, jumping into air with excitement, Sasuke sweat dropping at Naruto's behaviour, While Sakura was smiling at Naruto.

"Hey dobe, you're not a Ninja just yet, you still need to be placed in a team" Said Sasuke as Naruto stopped jumping around.

"Yeh I know" Said Naruto.

"Hey I know we should go to the BBQ restaurant tonight to celebrate" Suggested Sakura.

"Yeh that sounds good to me, what about you Sasuke"

"Whatever, I'll meet you guys there later" Said Sasuke as he walked off.

"Sometimes I can never understand that guy" Said Sakura as Naruto nodded in agreement at the question.

"Well then we should head back and get ready then" Said Naruto as the two of them headed back to Naruto's house. As they walked through the streets they had passed the flower shop where Ino worked, Sakura then stopped outside the shop, Naruto then looked at Sakura wondering what she was doing.

"Hey Sakura what is it" Sakura then looked at Naruto with a cheeky grin on her face; to Naruto this meant that she was planning something. Sakura then whispered what she was thinking into Naruto's ear.

"That's a good idea; I can't wait to see the look on Sasuke's face" Laughed Naruto, as the two of them walked into the flower shop to see Ino working behind the counter as she looked up to see the two of them walk in.

"What are you two love birds laughing about" Said Ino, curious to know what they were laughing about.

"Oh, we were just wondering if you wanted to join us tonight at the BBQ restaurant." Said Sakura.

"And why would I join you two, it's a bit weird isn't it?" Said Ino

"It's not just going to be me and Naruto there; there is one other person to"

"And who might that be"

"Sasuke" Ino then became silent as her cheeks turned red as Naruto and Sakura looked at each other as they let off a small giggle, there is no way that Ino would turn down this offer now that Sasuke's name was mention, the reason is that Ino was also one of those girls who had a crush on Sasuke. Ino then snapped out of it and looked at Sakura.

"Sure I'll be happy to join you guys tonight, what time are we meeting up"

"We are all meeting there in about two hours, which reminds me we need to tell Sasuke that to, he walked off before we could tell him that" Said Sakura as she looked at Naruto who nodded back and left the shop in order to tell him.

Later that night, Naruto and Sakura arrived at the restaurant where Sasuke was already sitting down waiting for them. The two of them sat opposite to Sasuke, The two of them both having a cheeky grin on their face, as Sasuke stared at them thinking what they were planning as Ino had not yet arrived yet.

"Ok, what's with the weird grins, what are you planning" Said Sasuke

"Oh you'll see" Said Naruto as Sasuke begun to get suspicious, soon enough Sasuke's question was answered.

"Hey guys!" Shouted Ino as she walked over to the table, while Sasuke instantly looked at Naruto and Sakura as his eyes bolted open.

"You didn't" Mumbled Sasuke as the two of them let off a small smile, as Ino sat down next to Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke" Said Ino, Sasuke said a quite hi back as he looked at Naruto and Sakura.

"Do you think he will kill us later" Naruto whispered to Sakura.

"Probably" Sakura whispered back as the two of them watched Ino move closer to Sasuke. Soon enough Ino stopped as the waiter came and took food orders. After they had ordered, the waiter headed off. The four of them were quite, but it didn't seem to bother Ino as long as she was with Sasuke who was trying his best to ignore her. Sakura noticed what Sasuke was doing so she decided to make things a bit more interesting as she kicked Sasuke's leg, grabbing his attention. Sasuke knew that Sakura was trying to make him talk to Ino as she kept kicking him on the leg while he saw Naruto laughing at him. He then finally decided that it was no use trying to ignore Ino he would just have to deal with it.

"So Ino how have you been" Muttered Sasuke. Ino then began to smile as she had waited for Sasuke to say something to her.

"Well nothing interesting has happened lately, all I've been doing is working at the flower shop, what about you" Said Ino.

"Nothing much, just been training with them two, maybe you should join us sometime" Sasuke then just realised what he just said as he face palmed himself, then again he couldn't help it Sakura had kicked his leg again making him say it by accident.

"Really you want me to train with you Sasuke" Sasuke was about to say something when he saw Sakura give him an evil grin.

"Yes" Ino let off a small scream as she wrapped her arms around Sasuke. Soon after their food was served and they begun eating. Everyone was enjoying their food, as Sasuke watched Naruto feeding Sakura some of his food while Sakura did the same thing. Sasuke let off a small sigh as he looked at Ino; he then picked up a bit of his food and held it towards Ino. Ino noticing what Sasuke was doing, as she ate the food that Sasuke offered her making her blush at how Sasuke was acting. After everyone had finished their meals they paid for their food and left the restaurant.

"Well I best get going my parents will start freaking out if I'm not home soon" Ino was about to walk off when Naruto nudged Sasuke on the arm, Sasuke knew what he wanted him to do.

"Ino wait" Ino then stopped and turned around.

"What is it Sasuke" Sasuke then walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend" Quietly said Sasuke, making Ino scream and happiness and the question.

"Yes I will Sasuke" Said Ino as she gave Sasuke a tight hug. After she let go and gave him a quick kiss on the lips and said goodbye to everyone as she walked off and headed home. Once she was gone Sasuke then looked at Naruto and Sakura giving them an evil look.

"Aw you two look so cute as a couple" Said Sakura as Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Yeh good work teme" Said Naruto, as he smiled at Sasuke.

"You two better start running, if you know what's best for you" Said Sasuke as he gave them an evil stare making Naruto and Sakura sweet drop.

"Well we better get going, see you later Sasuke" Said Naruto as he grabbed Sakura's hand and started running away from Sasuke. While Sasuke started to chase the two of them around the village.


	8. Chapter 8: Team 7

**Author's Note: **Sorry that this chapter is a bit late again, I have been really busy with school and work but hopefully that shouldn't get in the way that much. Thank you for all of your reviews and adding this story to your favourites and special thank you to the people who added me to their Fav Author list.

**Chapter 8: Team 7**

It was early in the morning on the day of the team selections. Naruto was wide awake and the first one at the academy after forcing Sakura awake, who at the moment was still half asleep.

"Naruto why are we at the academy this early in the morning, the team selection don't start till another two hours" Said Sakura, laying against the wall trying her best no to drift asleep even though she did want to but it would of been hopeless as Naruto would of just woke her up again.

"Well I didn't want to be late" Said Naruto, as Sakura groaned in annoyance. One hour passed and several people started to show up, Naruto then noticed Sasuke in the distance holding Ino's hand, Naruto also noticed that Sasuke looked a bit happier than normal which was a bit weird for him.

"Hey Sakura, Sasuke looks a bit happier than he normally does" Sakura then looked to see what Naruto meant.

"Your right he does look happier than normal, it looks like going out with Ino isn't bothering him anymore, and I always knew that he liked her" Sasuke and Ino then walked towards them, Sasuke started to notice that some of the girls in the village complaining about the fact that Ino was now going out with him. At the same time whenever some of the girls gave Ino a mean look, she would just turn around and laugh at them, which in return made Sasuke laugh a bit to.

"Hey teme how's it going" Shouted Naruto, Ino then started to walk towards Naruto at hearing what Naruto just called Sasuke.

"Naruto, don't you dare call Sasuke that" Shouted Ino as she started to strangle Naruto, making Sasuke and Sakura sweat drop, even though Sasuke did find it funny that Naruto was getting strangled by Ino.

"Ino I think the dobe has had enough don't you think" Said Sasuke, as Ino stopped strangling Naruto leaving Naruto gasping for breath.

"Hey Sakura why didn't stop Ino from strangling me" Whined Naruto.

"Let's just say it's revenge for waking me up so early" Laughed Sakura.

One hour passed and soon enough the academy doors opened up as the group walked into the class room to wait for the Team Selections to start. After another ten minutes Irurka entered the room holding in his hand several sheets of paper.

"Alright now every listen up, I'm going to be quick and announce the teams you will be in, The members of Team 7 will be Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno" Naruto and Sakura both smiled at each other as the two of them were in a team together, Sasuke on the other hand didn't mind them being on his team due to the fact they had been training together for awhile, but when he turned and looked at Ino he could already see the disappointment in her eyes.

"Aw, no fair I don't get to be with Sasuke" Cried Ino as Sasuke put his arm around her.

"Ino don't worry about, besides you can still train with me whenever we're not on mission" Ino then looked at him with a smile and cheered up as they listened out for the rest of the teams.

"Team 8 will be Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame while Team 10 will be Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akamichi and Ino Yamanaka" Ino then started to cry again after finding out who her team mates were.

"No not the lazy bum and the fat ass" Cried Ino as Irurka finished calling out the rest of the teams.

"Alright then you all have your teams, I want you all to come and check to see were you will be meeting your Sensei" every the left the room to meat there sensei except for Team 7 as there meeting place was in the same class room, Ino was the last to leave the room still upset over her team placement, Sasuke knew that he would have to take her out to dinner later to cheer her up.

"How cool is this, we are all on the same team" Said Naruto as Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Yeh but I feel sorry for Ino though" Said Sakura, as Sasuke let out a small sigh.

"Don't worry she will cheer up eventually" Said Sasuke as he leaned back in his chair.

"Yeh she will defiantly cheer up when if you kiss her" Laughed Naruto; Sasuke then slammed his fist into Naruto's stomach as he fell to the fall.

"Sasuke what that hell was that for" screamed Sakura as she helped Naruto up.

"Let's just say that was revenge for last night" Said Sasuke

"Oh come on we know that you enjoy kissing Ino" Said Sakura, Sasuke didn't say anything, she was right he did enjoy it but he wasn't going to say anything. Ten minutes passed and they were still waiting for their sensei to show up, especially Naruto who was complaining allot as he normally did. Naruto then got out of his seat and pulled open the door silently as he reached for the blackboard eraser.

"Naruto what are you doing" Said Sakura as Naruto placed the eraser on top of the door.

"It's going to be revenge for our sensei being late"

"Do you really think a Jonin will fall for a simple prank like that" Said Sasuke as Naruto ignored him and took his seat waiting for someone to open the door. Soon enough the door open and the eraser fell onto their Sensei's head making Naruto laugh, Sakura too let of a small laugh while Sasuke sat there as he couldn't believe that their sensei fell for it.

"Well my first impression on the three of you is, I hate you" Said the Sensei as the three of them sweat dropped.

"Alright then let's get on with the introductions" Said the Sensei as he sat down. At the moment all that was going there heads was why there sensei was wearing a mask and had one of his eyes covered, even though it was natural for ninjas to have masks but that was only when on a mission.

"I want to know your names and what your ambitions are and what you hate let's start with me, my name is Kakashi Hatake, my ambitions and dislikes well there not really important at the moment and that's pretty much all there is so how about we move on" Said Kakashi pointing to Naruto. The three of them just stared at him, what type of introduction was that all they found out was his name.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, my ambition is to one day be looked upon as a true ninja by everyone in the village and to someday become Hokage, my only dislike is seeing my friends get hurt" Kakashi raised an eye brow at Naruto at the mention of becoming Hokage as he was one of the people who knew the true story about Naruto's life.

"My name is Sakura Haruno; my ambitions are to become a strong ninja who can protect those who I care about as I never want to see them get hurt, my only dislike is my parents" Said Sakura as a small bit of anger built up inside at the thought of her parents. Kakashi remained quiet and didn't ask about it, while Sasuke started to think why she hated her parents as for Naruto he remained quiet as well as he already knew what the reason was.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, my ambition is to get stronger until I have enough power to kill a certain someone and avenge my clan" After that Sasuke remained quiet as Naruto and Sakura started to think who he might want to kill, they were just hoping it wasn't one of them.

"Well then I think that's enough for introductions, which will be it for today we will start our first training exercise tomorrow so I suggest skip breakfast unless you have a strong stomach, we will meet at the training grounds" Before they could ask any question Kakashi vanished in a puff of smoke. Leaving the three of them behind in the class rooms as they started to wonder what Kakashi meant about having a strong stomach.

**Note: **Sorry if this chapter wasn't one of the best ones I have done I just had to get this part out the way so I can move on. But don't worry next chapter is going to be a SasuXIno chapter which I'm looking forward to making so until then please stay tuned and send in those reviews.


	9. Chapter 9: Cheer Up

**Chapter 9: Cheer Up**

Sasuke left the academy after they had been dismissed for the day; by the time he left the academy it was late in the afternoon and everyone was heading home. Sasuke walked past the flower shop, as he walked pass he saw Ino sitting behind the counter, she was still a bit upset about not being on his team. Sasuke then stopped outside the shop, he wanted to cheer her up but he didn't know what to do. Usually in this case most men give there girlfriend flowers to cheer them up, but he couldn't do that due to the fact that Ino works at the only flower shop in the leaf village so she basically is surrounded by flowers every day. He stood there as he continued to think, when suddenly he noticed Naruto walking in his direction, he could ask Naruto what to do but if he did it would make him feel stupid but then again he couldn't think of anything else.

"Hey dobe" Shouted Sasuke as he walked up to Naruto.

"What's up Sasuke" Said Naruto.

"Look I need to ask you something" Naruto then raised an eye brow, when did Sasuke ever need something from him.

"Ok, what do you have on your mind?"

"It's about Ino, she is still a bit upset about not being on my team so I wanted to cheer her up, the thing is I don't know what to give her" Naruto then started to laugh, He couldn't believe that Sasuke was coming to him for advice.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing, it's just that I would have never seen this coming"

"Seen what coming?"

"You coming to ask me advice about girls, but anyway have you thought of giving her flowers"

"Yes, but I don't want to get flowers because she is practically surrounded by them everyday"

"Well in that case it's simple; just ask her out on a date that will cheer her up" Naruto was right, maybe he could ask her out besides the only date they have had ever since they went out was the double date with Naruto and Sakura.

"Alright then I'll ask her out on a date then, I'll see you later" Sasuke then walked inside the flower shop. Ino looked up from the counter to see Sasuke walk in.

"Hey Sasuke" Said Ino as she walked out from the counter to give him a hug.

"How are you feeling?" Replied Sasuke as he kissed Ino on the forehead.

"I'm fine but I'm still feeling a bit upset"

"Don't worry about it, how about I take you out on a date" Ino then smiled and kissed him on the lips.

"Sure, what time?"

"I'll pick you up at five"

"Ok then, I best get back to work I'll see you then" Said Ino as she gave Sasuke a quick hug before he left the shop. After he had left, Ino sat back down at the counter smiling at the thought of going out on a date. She then looked up from the counter again to see Naruto walk into the shop.

"Oh hi Naruto, here to get some flowers for Sakura"

"Yeh I have, can I grab some cherry blossoms please"

"Sure" Ino then walked over and bundled together a bunch of cherry blossoms.

"So Ino at the looks of it, you have a date with Sasuke tonight"

"How do you know that" Said Ino giving him a suspicious look.

"Oh well I saw Sasuke walk out earlier" Said Naruto, trying to hide the fact that he was watching the two of them through the window, but it was useless he sucked a lying.

"You were ears dropping were you" Said Ino as she cracked her knuckles making Naruto nervous.

"Maybe" Whispered Naruto as Ino punched him in the face and sent him flying out the shop and onto the street. She then walked out on the street and lifted him off the ground by his collar.

"Now then, don't make me catch you spying on me or Sasuke ever again got it" Said Ino as Naruto nodded. Ino then let go and handed him the flowers.

"Thanks for the flowers" Said Naruto as he paid for the flowers and quickly left before Ino could do anything else to him. Ino smiled as she watched Naruto run away off into the distance, she then walked back into the shop and looked at the time, it was four in the afternoon, Ino then closed the shop and headed home to get ready for her date. Once she got home she quickly had a shower and then got changed. She then sat on her bed as she waited for Sasuke to arrive, she then started to think how much Sasuke had changed from when she first saw him when he was always by himself training, never wanting to be near anyone but now he is a completely different person, Which Ino liked and hoped that would never change. She was then snapped out of her thoughts as someone knocked at the door. She got up off her bed and answered the front door to see Sasuke, Ino blushed she had never seen Sasuke look this handsome before.

"Hey Ino, you ready for our date" Said Sasuke, Ino nodded as Sasuke grabbed her hand and walked out onto the street.

"So Sasuke where are you going to take me tonight" Asked Ino

"Don't worry you will see" Said Sasuke as he lead Ino through a couple of streets until they reached the forest, The path within the forest was lit up by the moon light as it shined thought the gaps in the trees, As the two of them continued walking they had reached the end of the road. At the end of the road was a large lake which lit up in the moonlight. Ino stared at the lake, this place was beautiful.

"Beautiful isn't it" Said Sasuke

"It is, but how did you find this place I've never seen this lake before"

"That's because only the Uchiha know the exact location of this place, so i need you to keep his place a secret from everyone else okay"

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone"

"Good" Sasuke then lead Ino closer to the lake as they then sat down at the edge of it.

"Ino I want you to have this" Sasuke reached into his pocket and pulled a small Necklace in the shape of an Uchiha symbol, the red part of the symbol being made out of a red gem which shined in the moonlight.

"It's beautiful Sasuke, where did you get it"

"It belonged to my mother; I found it after the night..." Sasuke then fell silent, he didn't like thinking about the past.

"Sasuke are you alright" Said Ino

"Yeh I'm fine, it's just that I don't like thinking about the past"

"It's ok, I know that the clan meant allot to you, and if you ever feel alone you can always come and see me" Sasuke then looked at Ino and kissed her on the lips.

"Thank you Ino" Whispered Sasuke.

After an hour, the two of them headed back to the village before it got late, Ino decided to stay at Sasuke's house for the night, which was fine with Sasuke even though she didn't really need to. Once they got to Sasuke's house, Sasuke went to grab some spare sheets and pillows, while Ino looked around. She walked over to the table where she noticed a picture frame laying face down, she picked up and looked at it, it was a picture of Sasuke's family, and she noticed that the small boy in the picture was Sasuke, but she didn't know that he had an older brother. Sasuke then walked in and placed the bed sheets on the couch he then noticed Ino looking at the picture frame.

"Sasuke I never knew you had an older brother" Said Ino as she turned around to look at him.

"He's the reason why I'm alone, he's a murderer" Tears then fell from Sasuke's eyes as he sat down on the couch. Ino then placed the picture down and sat next to him placing her arms around him to comfort him.

"Sasuke you're never alone, remember that I'll always be her for you and Naruto and Sakura will be there to help you as well" Sasuke's tears had stopped as he kissed Ino on the lips.

"Thank you Ino, I'm glad that if meet you and the others" Said Sasuke as he laid on the couch and drifted asleep, Ino smiled at Sasuke as she fell asleep next to Sasuke.

**Note: **Sorry if the ending of this chapter felt a bit rushed, I started to run out of ideas, but anyway I liked it in the end, so please leave your reviews on what you think and also that the next chapter will start to follow the main Naruto story with a few changes, so stay tuned for the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10: Bell Test

**Chapter 10: Bell Test**

It was early in the morning; the leaf village was still quiet as everyone in the village was still asleep, Except Team 7 who were at the training field waiting for their Sensei to arrive. They had been waiting for an hour for Kakashi to arrive which was quite annoying as he had given them a time to meet up.

"Come on where is he I want to start training already" Complained Naruto, starting to get tired of waiting.

"Naruto will you ever stop complaining about every single thing that you don't like, it's starting to get irritating" Said Sakura who too was starting to get annoyed at waiting.

"Sorry, but I just hate it when people keep me waiting that's all" Another thirty minutes past and Kakashi had finally showed up.

"Sorry for being late, a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way instead" Said Kakashi, while the other three sweat dropped at their sensei's lame excuse.

"Liar!" Yelled Naruto and Sakura, as Sasuke just remained quite as he rolled his eyes at Kakashi.

"Well anyway for today we will be doing a survival exercise" Said Kakashi

"What a survival exercise, you got to be kidding me" Whined Naruto.

"Sensei, Naruto has a point we have already down survival training back at the academy" Said Sakura.

"That may be true, but that was all beginner stuff, you're a Ninja now so it's time that for you to go under more difficult exercises now" Said Kakashi.

"So what do we have to do then" Said Sasuke, as Kakashi pulled two bells out of his pocket.

"The objective of this training exercise is to get these two bells off me by noon, If you fail to get a bell by noon, then you won't get lunch, instead you will be tired to them logs over there and have to watch me as I eat your lunch instead"

"Hang on, there is only two bells and three of us so how is that fair, one of us will have to be tied to the log" Said Sakura

"Well you will just have to discuss that between the three of you then, anyway there is one more there is one more thing I need to tell you, If you don't come at me with the intention of killing me then there is no hope of obtaining one of these bells"

"But wait isn't that dangerous?" Said Naruto

"Your ninja so it shouldn't be a problem, anyway let's get started then" Said Kakashi as he disappeared in a blanket of smoke. The other three quickly jumped into the nearby bush to hide themselves.

"So what's our plan then" Whispered Sakura

"I don't know, the only thing we can do for the moment is wait for a moment to grab the bells" Said Sasuke

"I say we just mob him with shadow clones and then grab the bells while he is distracted" Said Naruto,

"That is actually a good idea, but do you think it will work" Said Sakura

"I don't know it depends how skilled Kakashi is"

"Well then I guess we should find out then" Said Naruto

Meanwhile Kakashi was standing in the middle of the field looking for any sign of movement, he was impressed, and they had concealed themselves quite well.

"Get Him!" Shouted out Naruto, Kakashi turned around at the source of the noise, to see multiple clones bursting out the bush and running towards him. He was amazed that the three of them knew the shadow clone technique but they needed more than that to defeat him. Kakashi started to fight back as he punched and kicked most of the clones that came towards him making them disappear. The number of clones was starting to reduce as Kakashi showed no sign of slowing down, seeing this Sasuke moved out into the open and started to form hand gestures. Kakashi turned around to see Sasuke inhale a large amount of air. He was surprised to see a Ninja at genin level to be able to perform an elemental based Jutsu, but then again he was an Uchiha.

"_Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu" _Shouted Sasuke as he started to exhale fire from his mouth making a large stream head for Kakashi. He had no time to move as the fire begun to engulf him, and several of the clones that were in the way. After the fire had stopped Kakashi was nowhere to be seen. Naruto and Sakura both came out of hiding and out onto the field.

"Sasuke don't you think that was a bit too much, and where did you learn to do that" Said Naruto

"Fire Style jutsu's came natural to the Uchiha, so it's easy for us to use them"

"_Earth Style: Head Hunter Jutsu" _Suddenly all three of them were pulled underground one at a time, till the only thing above the ground was there head, Kakashi then appeared from the ground.

"I do have to say, I'm rather impressed at your teamwork, but you are going to need to do better if you want to obtain these bells" Said Kakashi as he walked off into the forest leaving the three of them to free themselves from the ground. After they three of them had gotten out from the ground, they quickly hid back in the bush to form a new plan.

"Now what do we do" Said Sakura

"I don't know but we better hurry otherwise we will run out of time" Said Sasuke

"Hang on where did Naruto go?" Said Sakura, looking around to see where Naruto had gone.

"There he is" Said Sasuke pointing out into the open.

"Naruto what are you doing" Shouted Sakura

"I can see one of the bells over by that tree; ha he must have dropped it while fighting" Said Naruto as he walked over to the tree.

"Naruto wait!" Warned Sasuke but it was too late Naruto had set off a trap and was left hanging in the tree by a simple rope trap.

"Naruto are you alright" Shouted Sakura

"He really is a dobe isn't he" Said Sasuke

"Dammit I can't believe I fell for that" Shouted Naruto as he tried to untie himself.

"You know you really need to see through these things" Said Kakashi as he walked out from behind the tree and picking the bell up.

"Crap, he's got Naruto now; we need to think of something and quick" Said Sasuke

"What do you mean, he hasn't got me yet" Sasuke and Sakura looked behind them to see Naruto standing there.

"Naruto, how the hell" Said Sasuke

"Simple, that's a shadow clone hanging in the tree over there" Said Naruto

"So how does that help us" Said Sakura

"Just keep watching, you'll see" The three of them continued to watch the Naruto clone dangle from the tree, when suddenly the clone pulled out a smoke bomb and through it on the ground covering the area in smoke.

"Now I see, so you already knew what was going to happen" Said Sakura

"Yep, now come on let's get him while he can't see" The three of them came out of the hiding spot and ran straight at Kakashi, The three of them jumped in the smoke until one of them had grabbed him. Once the smoke had cleared them could all see Naruto hanging onto Kakashi, when suddenly Kakashi disappeared and was replaced with a log.

"Dammit he used a substitution Jutsu" Said Naruto tossing the log aside.

"That was a good plan, but it's still not good enough" Said Kakashi walking out from behind the tree.

"Oh well we will just have to keep trying then" Said Naruto

"Well if I'm correct your time is up" After Kakashi finished the timer had gone off, it was now noon.

"Crap"

"Well normally since you failed the exercise I would send you back to the academy"

"What you can't do that, we only just finished the academy" Said Sakura

"She's right you can't just send us back" Said Naruto

"Now just hang on you didn't let me finish, I said I would normally send you back, but in this case you pass"

"Wait what?" Said Naruto and Sakura

"I said you pass"

"But how, we failed the test" Said Sasuke

"True, but what I really was looking out for was teamwork"

"Teamwork"

"Yes teamwork, in the Ninja world those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their comrades and work on their own are worse than scum but you don't need to worry about that because you guys do work in a team, so from here on Team 7 is now an official team"

"Alright we did" Shouted Naruto jumping around in excitement, Sakura and Sasuke were both glad that they had passed as well.

"Alright then i will call you whenever we have a mission, so until then rest you guys have earned it" Said Kakashi, while the three of them nodded. From this day there journey had just begun and will only get harder as they progress.


	11. Chapter 11: Following in their footsteps

**Note: **I'd just like to thank everyone for adding this story to the Fav list and to everyone who has added me to the Fav list as well. Also big thanks to **saveme57** and any others for giving me an idea about what element Sakura should be.

I also have one thing I'd like to know from you guys, now I've asked this sort of question before but I was wondering should Sakura learn Rasengan and then for later on in the story learn to also apply her Chakra Nature to it as well just like Naruto did for his RasenShuriken. Please it would be a great help if you left your opinion.

**Chapter 11: Following in their footsteps**

Naruto and Sakura were resting at their home after finishing passing the survival exercise. Naruto was walking around the house tying to think of something to do, after not being able to think of anything he decided that he would fit in some more training. Before he started he walked into the study to pick out a couple of Jutsu scrolls to practice with, When he walked in he saw Sakura sitting on the floor looking through a set of scrolls on the lower shelfs. The scrolls she was reading through had his mother's name on them and were a different colour from the Minato's scrolls.

"Hey Sakura, what are you reading" Said Naruto sitting next to Sakura.

"Oh, I'm just looking at a pile of scrolls which belonged to your mother" Naruto picked up and looked at a couple of the scrolls; all of them were Water Style scrolls.

"Hey most of these are Water jutsu's, how you even know you can use Water Style jutsu's" Sakura then picked up a piece of paper from the pile that was next to her and gave it to Naruto.

"These pieces of paper tell you what Chakra element you are, my paper become all moist and soggy which means that I can use Water Jutsu's"

"So how do I use the piece of paper then?"

"Just concentrate your chakra into it" Naruto then flowed some of his chakra into the paper, making it split into two.

"At the looks of it, you have a Wind Nature so you can use Wind Jutsu's, which is good because I saw a few Wind scrolls on the shelf there which belonged to your father" Said Sakura pointing to the shelf which had the wind scrolls in it. Naruto walked over to the shelf and picked a couple of them which were marked with a C or D. Once he had placed the scrolls down he came across a section which had Fire Style Jutsu scrolls.

"Hey I found some Fire Jutsu's as well, maybe Sasuke can use these" Said Naruto

"I don't see why not, he did say that an Uchiha can master any Fire Jutsu" Naruto sat down on the floor and begun reading a book on how to manipulate Wind chakra. After several minutes of reading he knew that it wasn't going to be easy, Sakura too was reading on how to manipulate Water Chakra, From the looks of it, it could take allot of training to be able to master there Nature Manipulation. They spent the remainder of the day training on their Nature manipulation, but in the end they had achieved little, they had to stop every so often to rest since it was putting a large amount of strain on the bodies. Sakura had fallen asleep on the floor due to exhaustion; Naruto picked her up and carried her to the bed, making sure not to wake her up. After Naruto and placed Sakura on the bed he then fell asleep next to her.

The next morning the two of them woke up and had their breakfast after they had finished they went outside and continued their training. After a couple of hours had passed they had still achieved very little. Soon after Kakashi had showed up to see the two of them training, he was curious on what they were doing.

"Morning Naruto and Sakura" Said Kakashi as he walked towards them while reading one of his books.

"Hey Kakashi Sensei what's up" Said Naruto as him and Sakura stoped what they were doing.

"I'm just here to tell you that we have a mission briefing in about two hours and that we are to report to the Hokage's tower, but besides that what are you two doing" Said Kakashi.

"We are practicing out Nature manipulation, but it's quite hard as we haven't accomplished much yet" Said Sakura, Kakashi raised an eye at the two of them.

"Well that's not a big surprise; training to use your Chakra Nature is quite hard and takes a lot of time"

"Do you know of a way that would help us quicken the pace" Said Naruto

"Well I do know of one way, but the only downside is that you will tire yourself allot quicker"

"So what is it then?"

"It's simple, make some shadow clones and get them to train at the same thing as well, when they disappear everything they learn will then go back to you" Naruto and Sakura were amazed that they didn't think of it earlier, without waiting the two of them summoned up five clones each.

"Well then I best leave you two to it then, I'll see you later at the Hokage tower, in the meantime don't push yourself to far" Said Kakashi as he walked of leaving the two of them to their training. After two hours had passed the two of them dismissed there clones, when they did they were instantly hit with a sudden lack of fatigue but to make up for it they started to feel a massive improvement to their training. After the two of them had rested they made their way to the Hokage tower. When they had arrived they knocked on the door, when they walked in they saw only the third Hokage sitting behind the desk, Sasuke or Kakashi hadn't showed up yet.

"Ah hello Naruto and Sakura, You must be here for your mission"

"Yes we are, but where are Kakashi and Sasuke" Said Naruto

"It seems that they are running a little late, but that's alright I don't mind waiting, but for the moment, what have you two have been up to, you two look tired"

"We've been training our Nature Manipulation" Said Sakura

"Really, so what are your Chakra Natures then?"

"Mine's Water, while Naruto's is Wind" Said Sakura, the Third let of a small laugh, there chakra Natures were the same as Minato's and Kushina's.

"Hey what so funny" Said Naruto

"Oh I'm sorry; it's just that the two of you are growing up just like Minato and Kushina, not only that the two of you have even have the same chakra nature as them as well, soon enough you two might even end up getting married" Naruto and Sakura both looked at each other and blushed, this made the third laugh some more. But the laughing came to a stop when Kakashi and Sasuke walked through the door.

"Sorry we are late, lord Hokage" Said Kakashi, closing the door behind him.

"That's alright; you don't need to say sorry, but anyway let's get down to business the mission i have for you is a simple one" Said the Third handing a scroll to Kakashi.

"Understood we will get it done" Said Kakashi, after he finished reading the scroll.

"So what's the mission then Kakashi" Said Sasuke

"We need to go and retrieve a missing cat that has ran away from its owner" The three of them, sweat dropped at the mission.

"You got to be kidding me!" Yelled the three of them

"Well then you guys have fun then" Said the third as Team 7 left the office complaining about their mission they had just received.


	12. Chapter 12: Journey to the Land of Waves

**Chapter 12: Journey to the Land of Waves**

It's a sunny day in the leaf village and Team 7 were heading towards the Hokage tower to receive their latest mission. The three of them were getting really annoyed with their missions lately as they were mainly pet retrieval or labour work, these types of mission were getting on Naruto's nerves the most. When they arrived at the tower the Third Hokage handed Kakashi the mission scroll, Kakashi opened the scroll and looked at it, He then looked down at the group and let of a small sigh which to them meant it was another lame mission.

"What farm work duty, you've got to be kidding me" Shouted Naruto.

"Naruto calm down and just accept what you're given" Said Kakashi trying to calm Naruto down.

"Sensei I have to agree with Naruto these typed of mission are getting annoying now" Said Sakura with Sasuke agreeing with her.

"Yeh I mean come on I want a more challenging mission now, not just some easy worthless mission" Said Naruto, Kakashi then looked at the Third Hokage who in returned sighed at him.

"Ok then how about I give you guys a B-Rank mission then" Said the Third

"A B-Rank mission, now we talking, so what do we have to do" Said Naruto

"You will need to escort a bridge builder back to his home located in the land of waves so he can resume his work" Said the Third signally the bridge builder to come in. The three of them looked at the builder who had walked in. Was this man for real they thought as the builder took another sip of his drink.

"So my life has been entrusted to a bunch of kids hey, well this should be a fu trip" Said the man taking another sip of his drink.

"Hey who the hell do you think you are, you old geezer" Shouted Naruto who tried walking up to the man to hit him but instead was being held back by Kakashi.

"Calm down Naruto, you're supposed to protect him not hurt him" Said Kakashi, as Naruto calmed down.

"Sorry about that, my name is Kakashi Hatake and yes we will be your escort for this mission"

"My name is Tazuna, and next time I think you should keep that kid on a leash" Laughed Tazuna. Now Sakura wanted to punch him but Sasuke placed his hand on her shoulder and shook his head at her, Sakura held her anger in and kept quiet.

"Well then we should get going soon, will meet you all in front of the main gate in about an hour, so head home and grab everything you need" Said Kakashi as he and Tazuna left the room, with the other three following behind them.

One hour had passed and they all had regrouped at the main gate, after a final check to see if they had everything the proceeded towards the land of waves. A few hours had passed and there was no sign of any danger, but every still kept their guard in case. Naruto then accidently walked into a water puddle which was on the side of the road, drenching his shoe but he didn't really care as it would dry of later. Sakura then noticed something strange; it hadn't been raining in weeks so how could there be a water puddle in the middle of the forest. She then caught up to Naruto and Sasuke and whispered in there ears.

"Were being followed" Was all Sakura could say when suddenly two figures jumped out of the puddle throwing both of the chain weapons towards them, Naruto quickly turned.

"_Wind Style: Wind Wall" _Naruto then sent a wall of wind towards the two figures knocking their weapons away from the group. The two men quickly detached their weapons from the arms and rushed towards the group. Sakura quickly rushed in front Tazuna to protect him, she was limited to Taijutsu since there was no water nearby for her to use. Sasuke then jumped in front of the two men and kicked the both in their head sending them flying backwards. Kakashi then finished the two off by close lining the two of them in mid air and then catching them both by their necks chocking the two of them.

"So you two are both mist ninjas, so tell me who are you and who sent you" Said Kakashi

"We are the demon brothers, and Gato had sent us to assassinate the old man, please don't kill us" Said one of the brothers. Kakashi then disarmed the two of them and tied both of them up.

"I'll leave you two here for the Anbu to pick you up" Said Kakashi as the group continued walking.

"So is there something you're not telling us" Said Kakashi stopping the group and looking at Tazuna.

"Fine I'll tell you the truth, ever since I started working on the bridge the man named Gato has hired people to stop it's development by sending them to assassinate me, that's why I hired the Hidden Leaf"

"Yes, but this was supposed to be a B-Rank mission, it's now turned into an A-Rank Mission" Said Kakashi.

"I know but we didn't have the money to request an A-Rank, I will understand if you leave me here and head back to your village"

"No, we will continue to escort you and we will talk about the circumstances later" Said Kakashi, as the group continued to walk.

"Hey Naruto when did you learn to use wind jutsu's" Said Sasuke

"Well me and Sakura have been training for the last couple of weeks trying to learn different jutsu's but so far we are only capable of some C and D-Rank jutsu's" Said Naruto.

"So what element is Sakura?"

"I have a Water Nature" Said Sakura

"So that's why you didn't use any jutsu's back there, you didn't have a water source nearby"

"Yeh, the only jutsu's I can use requires a water source so I can gather the water from it"

"So where have you been learning these jutsu's from anyway" Said Sasuke

"Well my parents kept a lot of scrolls in the study so we have been learning off them, When we get back to the village you can borrow some of the fire scrolls that they kept" Sasuke nodded at the offer, he started to think of what type of Jutsu's they would have. The group continued to walk through the forest when a sudden mist surrounded the area.

"This can't be good, everyone Manji formation now!" Shouted Kakashi, Kakashi scanned the area for hostiles. He then spotted someone standing from a distance. His body hidden within the mist with only a silhouette to be seen Kakashi knew this was no ordinary Ninja.


	13. Chapter 13: Demon of the Mist

**Note: **Well I'm back from my holiday now so the story should be back on course from now on. Also some of you might have noticed that I have published a new Story _To Get Her Back_. If not please do have a read and leave a review. Also since now that I have two stories in development I will be aiming on trying to work on both of them at the same time, but if you don't see a new chapter for this story then it's probably because I've added a new one to the other story, but don't worry I won't stop with this story yet there is still plenty to go, so as normal please leave a review and any suggestion you might have for the story. Oh and **Saveman57 **don't worry I haven't forgotten your suggestion.

**Chapter 13: Demon of the Mist**

"Dammit, it's hard to see around here with this much mist around" Said Naruto, as his sight was limited due to the mist, making him lose sight of Kakashi. Naruto looked at Sasuke to see him shaking; it was almost like he was frozen on the spot. He then looked over at Sakura; she too was shaking but looked a little calmer than Sasuke. As for himself Naruto tried to also keep clam but he couldn't stop his hands from shaking.

"Everyone calm down and pay attention, I will protect you no matter what, even if it costs me my life" Shouted Kakashi, making the three of them calm down a bit. Kakashi was right they needed to calm down, but Naruto wasn't just going to stand there and do nothing while Kakashi did all the work.

"_Wind Style: Wind Wall" _Naruto unleashed the wall of wind in front of him making the mist in front of him blow away making the area clear. But when the mist disappeared the Man was no longer standing there, Kakashi looked around when he heard Sakura scream making him turn around to see the man standing in the middle of the formation with his giant blade in hand. The man then swung his sword down towards Tazuna in an attempt to kill him but the sword was suddenly stopped as Kakashi struggled to hold it in place with his Kunai.

"Everyone move out the way now!" Yelled Kakashi as everyone jumped back a safe distance, Once everyone was out the way Kakashi quickly moved out the way of the blade which then came crashing down on the floor.

"Ah so my opponent is the famous copy cat ninja of the leaf, Kakashi Hatake, I have been waiting for a decent Ninja to kill" Said the man.

"So you know who I am, well if I not mistaking your Zabuza Momochi, demon of the hidden mist also know for being an expert at stealth and assassination" Said Kakashi

"Well, it's no surprise that you have information on me, I am in the bingo book after all"

"Yes you are an S-rank criminal, and because of that I will have to take you out" Kakashi then pulled his headband up, uncovering his left eye. His left eye was different from his other eye as it glowed a blood red, with three tomoe surrounding the pupil of the eye. Sasuke knew immediately what it was, but was shocked and confused to why Kakashi had it since he was not an Uchiha.

"So I get the honour of fighting against the Sharingan, this will be interesting" Said Zabuza as he charged at Kakashi with his sword. Zabuza swung his sword down at Kakashi but missed as Kakashi easily avoided the attack; before Kakashi could counter he was then kicked in the chest and sent flying towards the nearby lake.

"So his trained himself well enough to be able to recover quickly from suing such a heavy weapon, this could be a problem" Thought Kakashi, He then sensed someone behind him as he turned around to see Zabuza standing on the water behind him, his speed was beyond human.

"Ha to easy, _Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu_" Zabuza trapped Kakashi in a sphere of water, making him unable to move. Zabuza then made a water clone of himself out of the water in the lake.

"Now then time to take out the brats" Said Zabuza, sending his clone towards them.

"Everyone flee now, he is beyond your level, run now while you still can his water clone can't travel far from him" Yelled Kakashi.

"What should we do, we can't just leave him here" Said Sakura.

"We fight that's what we do" Said Naruto

"Are you crazy, there is no way we can win" Said Sasuke

"Well we won't find out unless we try, besides it's unlike you to chicken out Sasuke" Said Naruto

"Well what's your plan then dobe?"

"That I haven't thought of yet"

"Well think of something quick, because he is charging straight for us" Said Sakura as the other two turned around to see Zabuza charging at them.

"I got it, Naruto give me some wind to power my fire" Naruto nodded as the two of them quickly performed there hand signs for their Justus.

"_Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu" _Fire then erupted from Sasuke's mouth as it was sent hurdling towards Zabuza.

"_Wind Style: Gale Force Jutsu"_ Naruto sent a large force of wind towards Sasuke's Fireball which not only did it increase the size of the fire but also speeding it up as well, with this Zabuza was caught of guard as the fireball slammed into him leaving a large smoke trail behind along with burning most of the trees within the area.

"Sakura, do it now!" Yelled Naruto, Sakura then emerged from the smoke trail running towards the lake where the real Zabuza was standing, she quickly approached the water to make her move.

"_Water Style: Water Blade" _Water then started to form around Sakura's arm as it took the shape of a sharp blade, Sakura then jumped in the air towards Zabuza in an attempt to sever Zabuza's arm in order to free Kakashi.

"Shit" Cursed Zabuza as he removed his arm from the water prison in order to avoid Sakura's attack, Sakura then came crashing down into the water. Zabuza turned around to make his counter attack but was struck in the face by Kakashi sending him flying into the water. Kakashi then grabbed Sakura from the water and regrouped with Sasuke and Naruto.

"Good work Sakura that was awesome" Said Naruto

"Hey you two where good as well" replied Sakura

"All three of you should be proud of yourselves, your teamwork is outstanding" Said Kakashi

"I'm not done yet, _Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu" _The three of them turned around shocked to see Zabuza still standing.

"Everyone move, protect Tazuna while I finish Zabuza off" Shouted Kakashi, as the three of them grabbed Tazuna and moved him off the battlefield leaving Kakashi out in the open as Zabuza's water dragon closed in on him.


	14. Chapter 14: Bad Feeling

**Chapter 14: Bad Feeling**

Kakashi remained where he stood as the Water Dragon headed straight for him, he could dodge the Jutsu with ease but then it would go straight for the others, which he didn't want to happen. The only thing he could do was take the hit and hope for the best, as the Dragon came crashing down on him exploding on impact.

"Kakashi Sensei!" Shouted Naruto as the three of them watched as Kakashi disappeared within the body of water.

"Why didn't he do anything?" Said Sakura

"Because it wasn't him, look carefully" Said Sasuke, as the other two looked back at where Kakashi stood only to see a log floating in water that was left behind.

"A Substitution Jutsu, he must have done it just as the Jutsu clashed"

"Where did he go" Cursed Zabuza looking at his surroundings to find Kakashi standing back a distance behind him.

"There you are!" Shouted Zabuza, he then turned around and started forming the hand seals for his next Jutsu.

"I don't think so, _Water Style: Water Vortex Jutsu"_ Kakashi than launched a large whirlpool of water towards Zabuza who stood there in shock as the large vortex sent him into the nearby forest and slamming him into a tree. Kakashi then signalled for everyone to follow him as he headed into the forest to finish him off. As the group got to Zabuza they soon found him of the floor with two senbon in his neck, another person was also there but there face was covered with a mask.

"Who are you?" Asked Kakashi keeping his guard up in case another fight started.

"You don't need to worry I'm not an enemy, I'm part of the ANBU black ops of the Hidden Mist" Kakashi then nodded and signalled for everyone to lower their guard.

"So why is it you are here then?" Said Kakashi, walking over to Zabuza's corpse to check to see if he was dead, but was stopped by the ANBU ninja who stepped in front of him.

"Don't worry he is dead, I've hit vital points in his neck, and the reason I am here is to retrieve the body and take it back for autopsy"

"Um excuse me but may I ask why you need to perform an autopsy on him" Asked Sakura

"We do this so we can learn vital information from him; we do this also to keep any information away from any opposing threats"

"Alright then we will leave his body in the ANBU's care then" Said Kakashi as the ANBU ninja nodded and picked up Zabuza's body and carried him away.

"Alright then, let's get moving we need to get Tazu..." Before Kakashi could finish, he fell unconscious and fell to the ground, scaring the rest of the group.

"Kakashi-sensei" Said Naruto quickly running to his side.

"He must have fainted due to exhaustion; we need to find somewhere to let him rest" Said Sakura,

"Don't worry he can rest at my house, it's just at the end of this forest" Said Tazuna walking over and picking Kakashi up off the ground.

"Alright then let's hurry" Said Sasuke as they continued travailing through the forest towards the village, once they had arrived they headed straight for Tazuna's house, when they arrived they headed straight in without knocking.

"Father you home!" Shouted out a young lady who ran towards him in attempt to hug him but stopped when she saw Tazuna carrying Kakashi.

"My god, is he alright"

"Don't worry Tsunami he will be fine he just needs somewhere to rest, can you set up a bed for him" Tsunami nodded and went to go setup a bed for Kakashi, once the bed was made Tazuna placed Kakashi on the bed. Once everything had been settled Tazuna properly greeted his daughter, when a little boy burst into the room.

"Grandfather your back" Cried the little boy as he embraced Tazuna with a hug.

"Inari calm down, you don't need to cry I'm home now" Said Tazuna comforting Inari.

"But I missed you, and I was scared that something had happened to you"

"Don't worry I'm fine and it's thanks to these guys that I made it back" Said Tazuna pointing to Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura.

"I don't care about them, I'm just glad you safe" Said Inari

"Gee thanks, you little squirt" Mumbled Naruto, getting a knock on the head by Sakura.

"Naruto be nice" Whispered Sakura, Sasuke ignored Inari's comment.

"Well then, how about we go into the dining room and let Kakashi rest" suggested Tazuna as everyone followed him into the dining room, while Tsunami went to grab everyone a bite to eat.

As everyone was having dinner, everything remained quiet except for Naruto who was constantly looking at Inari half the time giving him a strange look who in return gave a strange look back at him.

"So Tazuna what's wrong with the town at the moment, cause when we got here I noticed it was a bit run down" Asked Sakura, Tazuna finished his food and sat back in his chair.

"The town has been like this ever since Gato took over"

"Isn't that the man who is trying to kill you" Asked Sasuke

"Yes it is, he is trying to kill me before I can finish the bridge because if I do finish it then it will allow us to open a trading route so we can get supplies that we lack, but Gato doesn't want that to happen"

"So why doesn't the town fight against him then" Said Naruto, still not taking his attention of Inari.

"Because, everyone is too afraid to stand up to him it's been like this ever since..." Before Tazuna could finish Inari had got up and ran out the room.

"What's his problem" Said Naruto

"Please excuse Inari, he has had a rough time ever since his stepfather died, and because of his death is the reason why everyone is scared of Gato"

"Why what happened to him" Asked Sakura

"The village called him an Hero, because he never gave up on anyway and promised Inari and everyone else that he would protect the village, He saved the village by closing a flood gate that had came loose and opened up once and since then Gato become interested him, so in an attempt to stand up to Gato Kaiza was captured and tortured in front of everyone in the town saying that if anyone was to stand up to him again that this would be there punishment, after that Gato killed him"

"That's horrible" Said Sakura, Naruto then got up from the table and made his way outside.

"Where is your friend going" Asked Tazuna

"He has probably gone to check on him, unlike Inari, Naruto has also lost his parents" Said Sakura.

Naruto walked around the house looking for Inari when he finally found him sitting on a nearby dock.

"Hey Inari, are you ok?" Said Naruto, taking a seat next to Inari.

"Why do you care, you don't know what it's like to lose someone you love" Cried Inari

"I do understand how you feel; I've lost my Mother and Father when I was born"

"But aren't you still sad that you have lost them"

"Yes I am, but I have my friends there to cheer me up whenever I am feeling down, plus whenever I am with them I usually forget about it and start feeling happy, so how about this do you want to be my friend" Said Naruto as he got up, Inari then looked at him and wiped away his tears and gave Naruto a small smile as Naruto helped him up and headed back towards the house. When they got back to the house everyone looked at the two of them, Naruto then saw Tsunami say a quiet thank you to Naruto, in which Naruto gave a smile back. Naruto then saw Kakashi sitting at the table.

"Sensei is you aright"

"I'm fine Naruto, my body is feeling sore from using the Sharingan too much, so I will just need to rest for the next couple of day, but I hate to say that our work here isn't over" Everyone then looked at Kakashi.

"What do you mean Sensei" Asked Sakura

"Because this town isn't safe yet, so I will be needing to train you so you can continue guarding Tazuna while he finishes the bridge" Everyone gave a small nod to Kakashi, but what Kakashi didn't tell them was that he had a feeling that Zabuza wasn't dead yet, but decided to keep it quiet just in case he was wrong.


	15. Chapter 15: Still Alive

**Chapter 15: Still Alive**

The next morning Kakashi took team 7 into the forest to train them in their chakra control so he could prepare them just in case Zabuza was still alive.

"Alright then, today I will be teaching you on how to control your chakra to a point where you can walk up on vertical surfaces, since you guys already have a grasp at using your chakra nature this shouldn't be a problem for you" Just as Kakashi finished talking he then noticed that the three of them were already at the top of the tree's sitting on the branches. "Alright then care to explain to me how you already know this"

Sakura and Sasuke then looked at Naruto who had a smile on his face. "Well you see my father also had some beginner scrolls, so we taught our selves when we had spare time"

Kakashi then started to think of what to teach them, because if what Naruto just said was true then they would already know all the basic stuff. "Ok then, I guess we will just do some sparring practice for today then."

For the rest of the morning the three of them took it in turns at fighting each other while Kakashi sat under a tree and continued to read his book. The three of them where equally matched when it came to Jutsu's, but when it came to physical strength Naruto and Sasuke were the ones equally matched while Sakura was a little weaker, but that didn't get on her nerves that match.

"Ok everyone that's enough for this morning, after you guys have rested meet at the bridge in about two hours so we can continue to watch Tazuna" Kakashi then started to head back towards the house to rest his body as it was still hurting from the other day. Sasuke then started to follow Kakashi.

"Hey Sasuke where are you going" Said Naruto

"I'm going to rest back at the house; I'll see you guys later" Said Sasuke as he walked off.

"So Sakura did you want to go and have a bit of a look around the forest" Asked Naruto

"Sure why not, there's nothing else to do at the moment" Said Sakura as the two of them walked further into the forest, the forest was different from the ones back in the Leaf Village as most of the trees and plants were wet from the mist that dwells around in the morning so most of it is a lot greener than the Hidden Leaf, they had walked around for about an hour when they found someone near a tree picking flowers. The young person then turned around after sensing their presence.

"Oh, hello there" Said the person, with Naruto and Sakura returning the greeting. "I haven't seen you guys before, are you travellers" The two of them nodded their heads. "My name is Haku"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and this is Sakura Haruno" Said Naruto, as Sakura said hello back. "So what's a girl like you doing out here by yourself" Haku looked at Naruto and let of a smile laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing it's just that I'm actually a boy" Naruto then sweat dropped and went red to the face, embarrassed that he just called a boy a girl, even Sakura was convinced that he was a girl. "Don't worry I'm not angry, a lot of people when they first met me thought I was a girl"

"So why are you picking flowers then, I don't see many boys picking flowers" Asked Sakura looking over Haku's shoulder to see what flowers he was picking.

"Yeah I know, but I'm picking them for someone special"

"Is that someone a girl you might like" Asked Naruto

"No no, there for someone who has looked after me since I was an orphan that's why there special to me, what about you Naruto do you have someone special" Haku then looked up at Naruto who was a bit red in face, he then looked over at Sakura who was the same. "I see, I'm guessing you two are a couple then" Naruto and Sakura both nodded. "That's good; as long as you have someone special you always have a reason to keep on fighting, anyway it was nice meeting you, I might see you around" Naruto and Sakura both said goodbye as the Haku begun heading off.

"Hey Naruto we should be heading back ourselves" Naruto nodded as they two of them started to head towards the bridge.

"Hey Sakura I need to quickly head back to Tazuna's I'll meet you at the bridge"

"Alright then, but be quick" Naruto then went off in a different direction and headed for the house, as he ran through the forest he started to notice markings on the trees that looked to be from a sword, Naruto thought it wasn't important until he heard a scream came from Tazuna's, Naruto quickened his pace. When Naruto arrived he noticed that some of the windows were smashed in, he then heard another scream come from around the corner of the house, Naruto quietly peeked around the corner to see two thugs, both of them armed with swords and one of them holding Tsunami hostage while the other had Inari within his grasp.

"Let Inari go, take me instead just please don't hurt him" Cried Tsunami while the thug holding her beat her across the face.

"Shut up, you're not in a state to be telling us what to do" Said one of the thugs.

"Why are we even holding them hostage, we were supposed to just kill them" Said the other thug.

"Fine then, I thought it was fun to beat them around" the thug then raised his sword and lifted it to Tsunami's neck at that moment Naruto jumped from where he was hiding and sliced the thug's arm with an Kunai making him drop his sword, he then quickly through another Kunai at the other thug's shoulder making him let go of Inari who then elbowed the thug in the shin.

"If you want them you have to go through me first" Shouted Naruto as Inari ran to Tsunami.

"Ha it's two against one I think you're out numbered kid" Naruto then summoned a bunch of clones that surrounded the area, leaving the two thugs shocked. "God dammit, quick let's get out of here" but before they could run Naruto had already attacked them, after he was finished with them the two were left on the floor.

"Inari are you alright" Said Naruto.

"Yeah I'm fine, thank you Naruto" Said Inari

"Naruto, you need to get to the bridge Tazuna is in danger, Zabuza is still alive" Said Tsunami

"What, so Kakashi was right his still is alive, alright then you two stay safe I'll get going to the bridge" Naruto then went as fast as he could towards the bridge hoping that everyone was alright.


	16. Chapter 16: Tears of Anger

**Chapter 16: Tears of Anger**

Naruto was rushing through the forest heading towards the bridge. He was running as fast as his feet could go, hoping that everyone was alright, as he arrived at the entrance of the bridge he could hardly see anything as a thick fog covered the bridge, the only person in his sight was Tazuna who turned around to see who was behind him. When he turned around Naruto noticed that he was holding someone in his arms, it was Sasuke, his body covered with several Senbon. Tazuna lowered his head as Naruto rushed over to him. "I'm sorry Naruto, but I can't feel any pulse coming from him" Naruto dropped to his knees as tears fell from his eyes. He cried only for a few minutes when he looked up at Tazuna.

"Sakura, where is she?"

"She is fighting that ANBU ninja that we meet before; it seems that the two are working together, Naruto she is in danger, as that ANBU ninja is the one that killed Sasuke" As Tazuna finished, Naruto jumped to his feat and ran in the direction Tazuna was pointing. As Naruto got closer he could start to see a dome of mirrors surrounding Sakura. As he got closer the mirrors moved closer together blocking Naruto out but leaving a small gap so that Naruto could still see what was happening. "Sakura!"

Sakura then looked in Naruto's direction catching a quick glimpse of him before she had to turn around to again to block the senbon that were thrown at her. She was able to only fend off half of them as she couldn't keep up with the enemy's speed, the senbon missed her vital points as they made contact with her arms and legs making Sakura drop the kunai she was holding. Naruto was trying his best to break through the mirrors but he had no success, he then looked up at Sakura in horror as two more senbon hit her in the next and in her heart. Sakura then let out a scream of pain before she fell to her knees she then looked at Naruto who was screaming her name, her body then crashed to the floor. Naruto then started punching the mirrors as hard as he could when suddenly they separated a little to let Naruto in. Naruto ran to Sakura's side as he fell to his knees and held Sakura in his arms. Sakura then opened her eyes and looked at Naruto. "Naruto I'm sorry" whispered Sakura.

"No Sakura I'm sorry it's my fault, I should have stayed with you instead of let you go off on your own, besides I could never keep my promise that I made to you" Naruto then started to remember the past.

"_It's because of me that you're in hospital" Naruto then grabbed her hand making her look up._

"_Sakura it doesn't matter whose fault it is, I can't just stand there while people tease and push you around and it doesn't matter what happens to me all that matter is that I'll always be there to stand up for you and to protect you" Said Naruto, Sakura then hugged Naruto as she cried into his shoulder._

Tears started to fall from Naruto's eyes; He then felt Sakura's cold lips press up against his as she used the final bit of her strength to kiss him, afterwards her eyes closed as she fell into Naruto's arms again. "I love you Naruto" Sakura whispered with the last of her breath. Naruto then placed Sakura gently down on the ground as he stood up and turned towards the ANBU ninja.

"So is this the first time seeing a loved one die in battle" Said the ANBU ninja, as several more Senbon appeared in his hands. Naruto then looked up at him as his eyes had turned red and his whiskers had become more feral. A strange power started to emit from Naruto as his chakra went from being blue to becoming red. "What is this power?"

"You killed my best friend, you killed the person who was dearest to me and now I'm going to kill you!" Screamed Naruto as he bolted at the mirror that the enemy was in, Naruto's speed had increased as his fist slammed into the mirror and shattered it, and his strength had also increased. Naruto then turned around to see senbon flying towards him, Naruto ignored them as he bolted straight towards the enemy as the senbon contacted with his body, but Naruto felt no pain as he punched the enemy in the face breaking the mask. Naruto then charged at him again but stopped when he realised who was behind the mask. "Haku, but why" Haku got up off the floor and threw away the remains of her mask.

"I'm sorry that I had to do this Naruto, but either way they were no match, even the other boy didn't stand a chance even with his awaken kekkie-genkai he was no match, but I'm sorry that I had to take her life as well I know she meant a lot to you, but at least I know what you said to me was true, that you do fight for the one that is precious to you" Haku then remained we he was, waiting for Naruto to finish him. "So what are you waiting for, aren't you going to finish me" Naruto then stared at him, his eyes returned to normal along with his whiskers.

"No, I'm not like you I don't kill people, if I do it won't bring them back" Naruto then dropped to his knees. Haku then walked over to him with a smile on his face, he then put his hand on his shoulder. "You're a good person Naruto Uzumaki, so don't worry they will be fine" Naruto then looked up at him, but Haku was already gone Naruto didn't understand the last thing he just said. But he found out when he heard a familiar voice call his name. Naruto then looked towards from where the voice was coming from to see Sasuke running in his direction. "Sasuke your alive"

"Yeah I am, but I only fell unconscious but to others it seemed that I was dead since I was put in a death like sleep" Naruto was confused with what Sasuke was saying, but he didn't care just as long as he was alive, but if what he said was true then maybe Sakura was still alive to but if so why wasn't she breathing yet. Suddenly Naruto could start to feel Sakura's heart beat as she started to take little breaths; a tear fell from Naruto's eye, relieved that Sakura was still alive.

**AN: **Sorry if the ending was badly written, I'm not that good when it comes to that sort of stuff, but in the end I think that's how it happened with the whole Death like sleep thing that Haku did. And yes I know Sakura didn't fight Haku.

Well hope you liked this chapter, as normal please leave a Review, and stay tuned for the next Chapter.


	17. Chapter 17: Tears of Relief

**Chapter 17: Tears of Relief**

"This is it Zabuza, it's time that we finished this" Chakra then started to form around Kakashi's hand in a visible form; the sound of birds could be heard. Kakashi then looked at Zabuza preparing to charge at him, Zabuza on the other hand could not move as a group of ninja dogs held him in place, breaking his arms and holding his legs in place he was wide open.

"What is that Jutsu?"Said Zabuza

"The only original Jutsu in my arsenal, the lighting blade and the Jutsu that will end your life" Shouted Kakashi as he charged forward towards Zabuza, when he reached him he lunged his fist forward. Kakashi's attack was a direct hit but when he looked up it wasn't Zabuza who he hit.

"Haku, why" Said Zabuza surprised to see Haku standing between him and Kakashi's lighting blade. Blood started to pour from Haku's wound and mouth.

"Because you're special to me Zabuza and I am your tool that will always protect you" Haku then fell to the ground as Kakashi removed his hand from Haku's chest. Naruto and Sasuke arrived shortly afterwards with Sakura in Naruto's arms, when they arrived the only thing they saw was Haku on the floor laying in a pool of blood.

"What the hell happened" Shouted Naruto, Zabuza turned his head towards him.

"He gave his life to protect me, He was my tool and he did what he had to do" Said Zabuza as the ninja hounds disappeared.

"So that's it, the person who cared for you the most took his life to save yours and all you can call him is your tool" Zabuza looked away. "Didn't you care for him even a little?"

"Shut up brat, it's none of your concern" Shouted Zabuza, a small tear could only be seen and that is all.

"Well, well what do we have here" Everyone turned in the direction of the voice, to see a short man who had an army of bandits behind him.

"Gato, what the hell do you want" Yelled Zabuza, Gato began to laugh.

"I'm here to finish what you and your dog couldn't finish, so you can consider our deal terminated" Zabuza then looked down at Haku as his bandages started to fall from his head, reviling his anger.

"Well then it seems we are no longer enemies then Kakashi Hatake"

"It would seem so" Zabuza then turned towards Naruto.

"Kid I don't know why but your words have gotten to me, so do me a favour and throw me a kunai" Naruto looked down at the ground and pulled a Kunai from his pouch and tossed it to Zabuza "Here catch" Zabuza caught the kunai in his mouth and then looked straight at Gato who had fled behind his men. "Gato it's time to die" Grumbled Zabuza as he charged straight for him, taking out the bandits that stood in his way, Zabuza took several weapons to his back but it didn't stop his bloodlust as he continued towards Gato. When he finally reached him he stabbed the Kunai several times at Gato leaving fatal wounds behind. "If I'm going to die then you coming with me" Zabuza then stuck the kunai into Gato's throat and knocked him off the bridge and into the ocean. Zabuza then collapsed to the ground. The reaming bandits stood where they were shocked to see Gato die but there shock soon disappeared as they turned their attention towards the others.

"Well with Gato gone I guess we will just have to take over the village ourselves" Shouted one of the bandits. Everyone got into their fighting positions as every begun to charge at them. Kakashi stood back and hoped that the plan he was thinking would fool them.

"If you want to get to the village then you will have to get through me first" Kakashi then summoned 50 clones of himself as they stood in a wall formation. The Bandits stopped in shock and fear at the amount of clones there was. All the bandits then started to retreat as they all bailed off the bridge to safety. "Hmm i didn't know that many would scare them" Kakashi then turned around to see that the whole village had turned up as well with weapons in their hand as they started to cheer.

Kakashi then walked over to Zabuza's body to be amazed he was still alive. "Kakashi, do me one last favour before I die"

"Of course Zabuza, what is it"

"Take me to Haku; I want to see him before I die" Kakashi nodded as he carried Zabuza over to Haku. "I'm sorry Haku but it looks like I'm going to a different place than you" Whispered Zabuza as he finally passed away. After a moment of silence Kakashi and the villagers took Zabuza and Haku away to give them a proper burial while Tazuna took Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura back to the house so they could let Sakura rest.

Naruto placed Sakura on the bed and sat down next to her, as he started to wait for her to wake up. Meanwhile Sasuke was with Tazuna pulling out the senbon that were still on his body. Hours passed when Naruto started to see Sakura move and open her eyes. "Naruto is that you" Whispered Sakura as tears started to fall from Naruto's eyes as he placed his head on Sakura. Tears started to fall from Sakura's eyes as she slowly wrapped her arms around him. "Naruto you never broke your promise, because your here with me now" Whispered Sakura as she fell back asleep. Naruto got up and kissed her on the forehead and left her so she could rest, whipping away his tears before leaving the room. When he walked into the dining hall he saw Sasuke sitting at the table eating, he was covered in bandages due to all of the senbon being removed.

"So how is she?"

"She is fine, she just need some rest so her wounds can be healed" Naruto sat down at the table. "So what about you"

"I'll be fine; I only need to keep these bandages on for a couple of days, after that I should be fine" Naruto leaned back in his chair, happy to see everyone ok, especially Sakura.


	18. Chapter 18: Uzumaki Clan

**Chapter 18: Uzumaki Clan**

The next morning Naruto woke up and went to check on Sakura, he gave a quiet knock on the door and waited for any response. There was no answer, so Naruto open the door quietly and poked his head through the door. Sakura was still fast asleep so Naruto decided to leave her to rest. He quietly shut the door and walked into the dining room, when he walked in Tazuna was already sitting down and eating. "Good Morning Naruto, how you feeling" Asked Tazuna as Naruto took a seat.

"I'm alright, all my injuries healed overnight" Naruto looked around and noticed the house was very quiet. "So where is everyone?"

"They are actually still sleeping, I guess everyone is exhausted from yesterday" Tazuna finished his breakfast and walked into the kitchen, he then walked back into the room with his workers outfit on. "So what are you going to do today Naruto?"

"I don't really know, got any suggestions"

"Well you can head down to the town library, we may not have much but it's nice and quiet so it's a nice place to study" Naruto then thought about it and decided it was a good idea, he was still a little sore from the yesterday so a relaxing day was what he needed.

"Alright then I'll head down there in a minute" Said Naruto as Tazuna said goodbye and headed out towards the bridge, Naruto then got out a piece of paper and wrote a quick note on where he was going so the others knew where he was. He then grabbed his bag and headed down to the town. Since Gato died the town had changed as people were now opening up their shops again since they didn't need to worry anymore. Once Naruto arrived at the library he walked in to see it empty which didn't surprise him since it was early in the morning. Naruto took a seat and pulled out a scroll from his bag and started to read, it had been awhile since he study jutsu's.

Two hours passed and Naruto had finished reading a couple of his scrolls, he then heard the door open as he looked up to see Sasuke and Sakura walk in. "Sakura your awake" said Naruto jumping up from his seat to hug Sakura. "Are you ok, how you are feeling" Said Naruto kissing her on the cheek.

"I'm fine now, but I'm still sore from yesterday but I'll be fine" Said Sakura as the three of them sat down at the table.

"So what have you been up to dobe" Said Sasuke picking up one of the scrolls Naruto had finished.

"Nothing much, just reading through a couple of scrolls"

"So anything interesting here" Asked Sakura.

"I don't know I've just been reading what I have, but have a look around there might be something interesting in here" Said Naruto, as Sakura and Sasuke got up from the table to have a look around.

Sasuke went to have a look for any training books, which he find a few of as he grabbed a couple of the shelf, Sakura on the other hand was just browsing through the books when a particular book came across her eye. She grabbed the book and looked the cover which said _Clans of the World _she started to think if she could find anything interesting about the Uchiha clan. She then took the book and sat back down at the table and started to flick through it. Naruto then looked over to what Sakura was reading as the book she had grabbed was fairly large. "Hey Sakura what's that book you have their"

"It's a book about all of the clans that exist" Sasuke then stopped what he was doing and looked over to what was in the book, interested in what it said about the Uchiha clan.

"So anything in there about the Uchiha" Asked Sasuke.

"Well let's see" Sakura then flipped to the section marked under 'U' as everything was in alphabetical order. She then stopped on a page which said Uchiha on it, Sasuke then started to read what was on the page.

"Hmm this book must be old as it doesn't say anything about it getting wiped out" Said Sasuke turning his attention away from the book. Sakura and Naruto then looked at him.

"Say Sasuke what happened to your clan anyway" Asked Sakura, Sasuke then fell silent for a minute trying to think up an answer.

"Let's just say that my brother killed everyone to test his power" Said Sasuke looking at the two of them, Naruto and Sakura didn't ask him anything else just in case he got angry. Sasuke then went back to what he was reading while Sakura picked up the book and continued reading. She flipped through a couple more pages until she stopped on another page; she read the title to only end up dropping the book in surprise. Naruto and Sasuke both looked up from their book they were reading.

"Sakura you alright" Asked Naruto

"I'm fine but there is something you might want to read Naruto" Sakura then pushed the book towards him. Naruto grabbed the book and looked at the title only to be surprised on what it said.

"Naruto what does it say" Asked Sasuke

"It say's Uzumaki clan at the top"

"What, there's an Uzumaki clan"

"Apparently there is, well this is new to me" Naruto then started to read what it said.

"So what does it say Naruto" Asked Sakura

"It doesn't say much, but it says that the Uzumaki clan is a powerful clan that is known for its sealing techniques, also the symbol of the clan is the red spiral thing on the back of all of the Jonin jackets along with my jacket as well the reason is that they were close allies with Konoha"

"Does it say where it is?"

"It says here that it is in the Whirlpool country"

"The Whirlpool country, that's close to hear" Said Sakura pulling out a map from her bag and pointing to the location. "It takes a day to get there by boat" Naruto then got up from the table and packed his bag. "Naruto where are you going?"

"Come on let's go get Kakashi and see if we can go to the Whirlpool country, if what the book says is true then I have family over there" Sakura and Sasuke both agreed and packed their bags as they left the library and headed back to Tazuna's. When they got back they saw Kakashi sitting at the table reading his book as he always does, but he had put stooped reading when the three of them came through the door.

"So what's up guys" said Kakashi looking at the three of them. Naruto then open the page and showed Kakashi the book. "What this?"

"Its information about the Uzumaki clan, we want to head out towards the Whirlpool country to find my family" Kakashi then started to read the book, once he had finished he placed the book down and gave it a quick thought.

"Alright then we will head out tomorrow" Said Kakashi, Naruto then started to jump up and down with joy as Sasuke and Sakura smile at him. But Kakashi on the other hand had a look of concern under his mask as he knew something that he didn't want to tell Naruto and was probably best for him to find out on his own.


	19. Chapter 19: Journey to Whirlpool

**Chapter 19: Journey to the Whirlpool Country**

It was early in the morning and all of team 7 were wide awake thanks to Naruto who couldn't keep his excitement in any longer, He wanted to get going as soon as he could. "Naruto I know your excited but why did you have to wake us up this early" yawned Sakura resting her head on the dining room table.

"I know, but I want to get there as quickly as possible" Naruto then calmed down as Kakashi walked into the room with his bag around his shoulder packed and ready to go, with Tazuna walking in as well.

"So you guys are heading off then" Said Tazuna.

"Yes we are heading off now but I need to ask you something first"

"What would that be?"

"Would you know of anyone that is sailing to the Whirlpool Country?"

"Why yes I do actually he should be heading off soon so I would hurry, when you get there just say that I sent yah" Kakashi then shook Tazuna's hand and said thank you, he then turned to his team.

"Alright then let's get going then" Naruto then started to get excited again as everyone got their bags and headed out the house and towards the dock. They walked through town and headed for the dock, at this time of the morning everything was still close, some shops were open but not many. Before they continued on they grabbed some supplies and packed them into their bags, after that they continued towards the dock. When they had arrived there was only a couple of boats left as the rest of them had already left, they walked along the dock until they stopped in front of a pier which had a sign reading _To Whirlpool Country _Written on it. They walked up to the boat when they were stopped by one of the sailors.

"Tickets please" Asked the sailor.

"We don't have any, but Tazuna sent us here" Said Kakashi, the sailor then took a quick look at them, and then smiled at them.

"Ah you're the ninja that saved us from Gato, well then don't worry about the tickets, let's just say it's a way of saying thanks for getting rid of him" The Sailor then stood aside letting the four of them on. After they got on the boat then soon left the pier and headed for the whirlpool country. The boat was only a small boat with them being the only ones aboard, which didn't surprise them it, were still early in the morning for people to be awake. They were told that the trip would take a few of hours so they decided to just sit down and relax for the next couple of hours. An Hour passed and Naruto had woken up from his nap, he got up to see nothing but the clear blue ocean, with no land or clouds in sight. Naruto walked around to the other side of the boat to see Sakura leaning against the railing of the boat looking towards the ocean, while her hair blew in the wind. Naruto walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her giving her cheek a small kiss, Sakura turned her head and smiled at him.

"Hello there my beautiful cherry blossom" Said Naruto, Sakura let out a small giggle at the sweet yet corny nickname. "What's so funny?"

"You can be quite corny sometimes you know, but I guess that's one of the reasons why I love you" Smiled Sakura, as she kissed him on the lips. "So what's up?"

"Nothing much just checking what you're up to"

"Well I'm not doing much either, but can I ask you something"

"Sure what is it?"

"What are you going to do when you find your clan" Naruto then started to think about. He didn't really have any clue on what he was going to do; he hadn't thought that far yet.

"Well to be honest I don't yet, I guess I'll just go with the flow" The two of them continued to stare out at the ocean. Hours passed when Naruto looked out into the distance and saw land, they were nearing their destination. The boat had finally arrived at their destination as the four of them hopped off the boat, thanking the captain for the lift. "So Kakashi where do we go now" Asked Naruto.

"Well from here it's going to take only thirty minutes to get there if we run"

"Alright then let's get going" Yelled Naruto as he started running along the path and into the forest, while the other three followed. They continued through the forest without stopping as all of them were anxious to see the village, but as they got closer Kakashi started to get more concerned for Naruto for what he will find when they got there. After a while the group finally stopped as Naruto had stopped in front of them as his eyes stared in shock, and when Sasuke and Sakura saw what he was looking at they both started in disbelief, They had finally arrived at the Hidden Whirlpool Village, well what was left of it that is. Naruto continued to stare as he walked further forward and past the fallen apart gates. "What happened here" Said Naruto, as he turned around to Kakashi.

"I'm sorry Naruto but the Hidden Whirlpool was destroyed years before you were born, I didn't want to tell you as it would have been best for you to find out on your own" Naruto then turned around and faced towards the village again, tears started to form from his eyes. Sakura walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him to comfort him, Sasuke too walked over and placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"I thought I would finally see another Uzumaki, but I guess not" Cried Naruto.

"I know how it feels as well Naruto, I was in this state when I lost my family years ago as well, it's hard to get over but you're not alone remember that" Said Sasuke

"Sasuke's right we will always be here for you Naruto. Me, Sasuke and Kakashi" Said Sakura, Naruto's tears cleared up a bit as he looked up at Sakura and Sasuke.

"Thank you, you guys but I want to have a look around first to see if there is anything left" Sasuke and Sakura helped Naruto up as they walked into the destroyed village in search for anything they could fine, Kakashi followed the others as they looked around, but he had a sudden feeling that they were being watched, but he ignored it as the village was deserted.

"So what do we have here then, it looks like we have some visitors" Said a mysterious voice, as they watched Team 7 from a faraway building.

"Who cares *hic* can't we just let these guys go past *hic*" Said another voice as they took another sip of sake.

"Why do you care anyway Midora, you're always sitting on your ass drinking sake all the time, besides one of them is an Uzumaki"

"I agree with Kenshin, plus the Jonin is the copy cat ninja, Kakashi Hatake

"Alright then its settle, Midora, Sojiro follow me"

**AN: **Alright then just a quick note about the three new enemy ninja that have just appeared. More information will ne revealed as the story goes on.

Kenshin: Male, The leader of the three, Always is looking to start a fight

Midora: Female, Most of the time is drunk or drinking sake, always carries sake with her, usually wants to avoid fights.

Sojiro: Male, Mysterious one of the group, kills ninja for their bounty (Sort of like Kakazu)


	20. Chapter 20: New Enemy

**Chapter 20: New Enemy**

The sun was starting to set and team 7 were still searching through the whirlpool village, neither of them had found anything important as most of the buildings were destroyed. After hours of searching they ended up at the village's main square, which wasn't much except a broken water fountain in the middle of the square. "Well I guess that's it then, there's nothing here" Said Naruto sitting down on the ledge of the fountain.

"It's sad to think of what happened here, what's even worse is that who done this to the village" Said Sakura sitting down next to Naruto to comfort him.

"I can't believe that there was another clan that had suffered the same fate as mine, Kakashi did the Uzumaki's have any enemies" Said Sasuke looking over to Kakashi who was looking around the area, ignore Sasuke's question. "Hey Kakashi is there something wrong" Kakashi then moved closer to the group.

"We are being watched" Whispered Kakashi, as everyone got up and raised their guard. "Behind us" Said Kakashi as they all turned around to see three people standing at the other end of the square. "You three identify yourselves" Shouted Kakashi. One of the male members of the group stepped forward; he had dark brown spiky hair and carried two katana's on his back.

"My name is Kenshin, this is Midori and Sojiro" Said Kenshin pointing to the other two behind him. Kakashi took a quick look at the other two, Sojiro had long silver hair which was tied back in a ponytail, and he held no weapons. He then looked over to Midori, she had long violet hair and no weapons, the only thing she had was a bottle of sake in her hand.

"Tell me, why are you three her?" Demanded Kakashi

"Well how do I put this, let's just say you guys have a nice bounty against your names" Laughed Kenshin.

"What are you talking about" Said Kakashi.

"Man I hate explaining things, Sojiro show him" Sojiro then reached into his pockets and threw Kakashi a small book. Kakashi then opened the book to see his name it, but not Naruto, Sasuke or Sakura's.

"I can see why my name might be in here, but I can't see these guy's names"

"True but there only genin, but I'm sure someone would pay good money for an Uzumaki and an Uchiha, as for the girl, well I'm sure we can find something special for her" Said Kenshin licking his lips and staring at Sakura. Naruto then started to charge at him.

"Don't you dare think of her as your slave" shouted Naruto, pulling out one of his kunai's. Kenshin then grabbed one of his Katana's and blocked Naruto's Kunai with ease, there two weapons clashing with each other.

"Well aren't you an interesting one, Midora, Sojiro take care of the other three I've got this one" Said Kenshin kicking Naruto back. "I hope you have more than that kid, otherwise this is going to be quick"

"It's not going to be me who dies" Naruto then disappeared in a cloud of smoke, as Kenshin raised his guard

"Crap a shadow Clone" Kenshin then turned around to see Naruto behind performing hand seals.

"It's going to be you who dies, _Wind Style: Air Bullet" _Naruto then gathered a large amount of air into his lungs and launched a giant burst air. The Jutsu hit Kenshin and sent him into a nearby building, the force of the wind making him let go of his katana. Naruto was about to walk over to him when he started to see him move.

"Ha, it's going to take a lot more than that to stop me" Shouted Kenshin as he pulled out his over Katana. Suddenly flames started to engulf the blade of the Katana. Meanwhile Sasuke and Sakura were dealing with Midora, so far Sasuke and Sakura where the only ones to attack while Midora simply dodged or blocked there attacks.

"Why isn't she fighting back" Said Sakura.

"I don't know, the only thing she is doing is drinking" Said Sasuke as he threw one of his kunai's which ended up hitting Midora's Sake bottle, smashing it to pieces. Midora then looked at the two of them, her eyes filled with anger.

"That's it, you're all dead" She then started to charge at the two of them.

"_Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu" _A large fireball then started to head for Midora, but she didn't stop as she formed a set of hand seals. "_Water Style: Liquid Body" _Midora's body then turned into water as it splashed to the ground as the fireball went over her body, she then returned to normal and ran towards Sasuke, As she got closer Sasuke punched her in the chest only to have his hand go through her.

"It's no us, while my body is like this, physical attacks won't hurt me" Laughed Midora as she punched Sasuke in the face knocking him to the floor. Midora was about to attack Sasuke again when her body stopped. "What, why am I not moving" Midora then turned around to Sakura who had her hands formed in a seal.

"If your body is made of water, then I can use my chakra to manipulate you"

"That's what you think" Midora then solidified her body again and grabbed Sakura by the throat and started to choke her. "Time for you to die"

"Hey bitch turn around" Midora then turned her head to see Sasuke impale a Kunai into her back making her drop Sakura. Sakura then took the moment and kicked her in the stomach sending her to the floor.

"Sakura, I'll make sure she doesn't get up, you go help Naruto"

"Ok, but be careful Sasuke" Said Sakura as she headed towards Naruto to help him. Meanwhile Kakashi was fighting with Sojiro. The two of them were exhausted as the two had matched each other's attacks, as Sojiro had a lightening nature.

"I give you respect Kakashi Hatake as you have been the toughest opponent that I have had, but sadly it ends it here" Sojiro then started to build electricity into his hands, Kakashi took the time he had and started to form his hand seals. "Good luck trying to block this, _Lightening Style: Shockwave" _Sojiro then waved his hands down toward Kakashi as lightning erupted from them and headed straight to Kakashi. Kakashi finished his Jutsu and started to run towards Sojiro, lighting emitting from his hand as it started to make the sound of chirping birds. Kakashi slashed Sojiro's Jutsu in half as he continued towards him. "Impossible, no one can cut lightning" before Sojiro could move Kakashi had plunged his hand through his chest.

"It's called the Lightning blade, the only Jutsu that I know that can cut lightning" Said Kakashi as he removed his hand from Sojiro's chest, making him drop to the floor. Before Kakashi could think that everything was over, he heard Sakura screaming.

"Naruto!" Kakashi turned around to see the Naruto being brutally beaten to death by Kenshin.

**AN: **Hey sorry that my fight scenes seem short and not that well written, as to be honest I'm not that good when it comes to fight scenes. Also sorry that the enemies are being killed off quickly but i want to quickly move on with the story and get them back to the village, but I will do that towards the end of the next chapter.

Also one more thing is that I have my Exams coming up so I'd might be a while till a post the next chapter, but I can see if I can slip some time in and write another chapter but there is no guarantee, man I hate exams.

Well any as normal please leave a review on what you think of the story so far, it would be gratefull appreciated.


	21. Chapter 21: Sakura's Strength

**Chapter 21: Sakura's Strength**

"Come on is that all you got" Laughed Kenshin as he continued to beat Naruto who was lying on the ground. He was coughing up blood for every kick or punch that he received; he tried to get up by had no strength as Kenshin kept putting him to the floor. "Alright then I've had enough fun" Said Kenshin, grabbing his katana. He was about to deliver the final blow when he heard someone running towards him.

"Leave Naruto alone" Shouted Sakura, as she attacked Kenshin with the water blade that she formed. Kenshin moved out of range of Sakura's attack forcing him to move away from Naruto. Sakura then quickly rushed to Naruto's side. "Naruto are you ok"

"Yeah I'll be fine" Said Naruto as Sakura helped him up, Naruto then coughed up more blood.

"How can you be ok, you're still coughing up blood"

"Don't worry about me, let's just focus on him"

"No I'll take care of him while you go back to Kakashi"

"Sakura but..."

"No buts, you have been protecting me all the time so this time it's time for me to protect you, just trust me ok" Naruto then stared at her, he could see determination in her eyes.

"Ok I'll trust you" Sakura smiled at him as Naruto started to head back to safety. She then focused her attention on Kenshin who then started to laugh.

"Ha ha so you think you can defeat me do you, well fine but it's your death wish" Kenshin then started to charge at Sakura as he griped his katana tightly in his hands. Sakura then begun to prepare herself as she concentrated her chakra into her water sword. Kenshin made the first move and swung his sword towards her; Sakura quickly ducked underneath his blade and took a shot at Kenshin. He was able to move back in time but not fast enough as Sakura left a cut on his chest. Sakura then jumped away from him, she then raised her blade into the air.

"_Water Style: Water Slicer" _Her sword then collided with the ground making a jet stream of water appear and rush towards Kenshin. Kenshin moved to the side as the stream of water passed him and collided with a boulder, splitting it in half. Kenshin the quickly turned back around to Sakura who was running towards him. He then started to channel fire into his Katana.

"_Fire Style: Flame Cut" _Kenshin quickly dodged Sakura's attack and sliced at Sakura's back leaving a deep burning cut. Before he could do anything else Sakura had turned to water and dropped to the floor. "Crap a water clone" Sakura then appeared behind him and drove her sword through his chest. Kenshin then coughed up blood as he fell to the ground, Sakura's water blade disappearing due to chakra depletion.

"I did it" panted Sakura as she turned around to look at Naruto who was being supported by Kakashi due to his injuries but at the same time was cheering at her, Sakura then started to walk back when she noticed everyone had a look of shock in their face, she then turned around only to find Kenshin locking her into a grab.

"If I'm going to die then I may as well take you with me, _Fire Style: Flaming Combustion"_ Sakura then closed her eyes as she started to panic. After a couple of seconds she then opened her eyes to see Kakashi in front of her with a lighting blade missing her and going into Kenshin stopping him before the Jutsu had finished. After Kenshin had finally died Kakashi took Sakura back over to where Naruto and Sasuke were. When she got there she ran at Naruto who was sitting on the floor and wrapped her arms around him with Naruto doing the same.

"Thank god your ok Sakura" Said Naruto.

"I'm just thankful that you're ok" Said Sakura, after a couple of minutes Sakura helped Naruto of the ground. The group then started to head for the village exit.

"Sakura you were amazing out there, when did you learn to do all that" Asked Naruto.

"Well before we left the village I was training on using the techniques, by the time we left the village I was still getting the hang of them so I guess I was lucky that they worked this time" Naruto then smiled at her. "But what about you don't you feel upset that you didn't find any of your family or clan"

"I am a bit, but when I think about you guys are the closest thing that to a family that I've got, isn't that right brother" Said Naruto giving Sasuke a cheeky smile.

"You keep thinking that Naruto, but I don't think I would have a dobe like you as a brother" laughed Sasuke. Naruto simply gave him a look since he was injured and couldn't be bothered fighting back with him.

"Alright you two don't start fighting, we need to get Naruto back to the village so they can heal his injuries, it's going to be a long trip but the nine-tails will keep you alive" Said Kakashi as Naruto gave him a small nod back.

**AN: **sorry that this chapter is a little shorter than usual, but don't worry I should be back to full speed once my exams are for over, so stay tuned as next chapter Team 7 will be back in the village.

(For short I'm skipping the boring journey back to the village, I mean come on I don't think you guys want to read that anyway :P)


	22. Chapter 22: Home Sweet Home or Is It

**Chapter 22: Home Sweet Home or Is It**

Days had passed since Team 7 had left the Whirlpool country as they could now start to see the Hidden Leaf within the distance. During the trip Naruto's injuries had recovered which didn't surprise the rest of them. The finally reached the village gates as they walked through them and started to head for the Hokage Tower to report in. Kakashi then stopped the group.

"What is it Kakashi sensei" Asked Naruto.

"I want you and Sakura to go the Hospital and make sure that your injuries are fully recovered" The two of them nodded and said goodbye to Sasuke as they walked off towards the hospital. "Know then Sasuke let's go and report in..." Kakashi was cut off by a girls scream as the two of them turned around to see Ino running towards Sasuke.

"Sasuke your back" She then ran up to him and threw her arms around him. "I've missed you"

"I've missed you too Ino" Said Sasuke kissing Ino on the lips while Kakashi sweet dropped at the awkward moment.

"Well I'll leave you two alone then" Said Kakashi as he said goodbye and headed for the Hokage tower. When he arrived he knocked on the door and entered the room.

"Ah Kakashi you have finally returned I'm taking the mission was a success" Said the Third, Kakashi then started to explain the trouble they had with Zabuza and Gato, after he finished that he explained about the trip to the Whirlpool country. "I see, so he now knows the fate of the Uzumaki clan, is he alright though"

"Yes he is fine, it was hard for him at first but he cheered up soon after" Said Kakashi.

"Ah that's good, but I need to talk to Naruto and Sakura"

"They are getting checked at the hospital; I can go and get them for you"

"Yes that would be good, thank you" Kakashi placed the mission report on the Third's desk and left for the hospital. Meanwhile the two of them were finished being checked up on as they walked outside of the hospital.

"So what should we do know" Asked Naruto

"I think we should go home first" Replied Sakura. Before they could head off Kakashi appeared in front of them. "Sensei what's up" Asked Sakura.

"The Third wants to see you and Naruto" Naruto and Sakura looked at each other.

"Did he say what it is about" Said Naruto.

"No, he just told me to tell you that he wants to see you, so you should head there now and not keep him waiting" Said Kakashi as he walked off.

"Hmm I wonder what he wants" Said Sakura

"I don't know, but we should probably get going" Said Naruto as the two of them headed for the Hokage Tower. When they arrived they knocked on the door and walked in to see the Third behind his desk.

"Naruto, Sakura it's good to see you, you're probably wondering why I have called you" The two of them nodded back. "Well it's about your parents Sakura" At that moment the two of them knew that this wasn't going to be good.

"Why, what do my parents want?"

"They have told me that you haven't been home for quite some time and are starting to worry about you"

"Why should I care, not after what they did?"

"Ah yes, I am fully aware of what happened and I don't blame you for what you did, so I won't stop you from living with Naruto but I want the two of you to go and see your parents Sakura I do believe they want to apologies" Sakura then was unsure of what to do until Naruto placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled at her.

"Ok then we will go and see them" Said Sakura as they said goodbye to the Third and left the room. They started to walk through the streets towards Sakura's house, the two of them feeling nervous. "Naruto are you sure we should see them, what happens if they hurt you again"

"Don't worry Sakura I'll be fine" Said Naruto as he smiled and grabbed Sakura's hand as the two of them continued walking down the street until they reached Sakura's house and stopped outside the door. The two of them looked at each other before Sakura knocked at the door. Soon after the door opened and Mr Haruno was standing at the door. The two of them stared at him both feeling scared at what could happen.

"Sakura, Naruto please come in" Said Mr Haruno as he stepped aside to let the two of them in. Naruto and Sakura walked inside as Mr Haruno closed the door and lead them into the living room. As they walked in Mrs Haruno had ran into the room and gave Sakura a hug, thank full to see her daughter again, but Sakura didn't return the hug as she stood there waiting for her mother to let go. When she did they all took a seat. They all stared at each other for a moment until Mr Haruno decided to talk first. "Sakura I know you must hate us for what we did but we would like to say sorry, also Naruto please forgive me for what I did to you, It was my fault for not knowing who you really were " Naruto and Sakura both looked at Mr Haruno who was on his knee begging for forgiveness. Naruto then smiled at Sakura as he looked back over to Mr Haruno.

"I accept your apology Mr Haruno" Said Naruto as Mr Haruno looked up at him and shook his hand; he then turned his attention to Sakura.

"Sakura please will you forgive us, we don't want to be angry with you anymore and we promise that we will never get between you and Naruto" Said Mrs Haruno as she got up and stood next Mr Haruno. Sakura then looked at the two of them and got up out of her seat. She then hugged both of her parents.

"I forgive you, but just to let you know I will still be staying with Naruto" Said Sakura while her parents hugged her back and nodded their heads in understand meant. After they had finished the two of them said goodbye to Sakura's parents as two them left Sakura's house, both of them happy of what just happened.


	23. Chapter 23: Sasuke's Part Time Job

**Chapter 23: Sasuke's Part Time Job**

It was early in the afternoon and Naruto and Sakura were sitting in the study, learning new techniques. Since they got back from their mission everything had been quiet, Even Kakashi didn't show up to give them any more missions, but to them none of it really mattered as the two of them were happy that now Sakura's parents trusted Naruto and wouldn't be a problem anymore. Naruto had finished going over a Jutsu when he suddenly thought of something.

"Hey Sakura, why don't we invite your parents over for dinner tonight" Sakura stopped reading and looked up at him, surprised at the sudden question.

"I don't know, why do you want to invite them up anyway"

"Well, to say thanks for trusting us plus you haven't had dinner with your parents since you left them have you" Naruto did have a point, ever since she had left them due to the incident she hasn't spent much time with them.

"Ok they can come up, but may I ask what we are going to make for dinner cause we don't know much about cooking" Naruto was about to say his option when Sakura quickly butted in "And don't say ramen" Naruto then started to think again.

"I know instead of inviting them over, why don't we just ask them to join us at a restaurant then" Suggested Sakura.

"Yeah that's probably the best idea; well I'll go ask your parents then" Said Naruto. Sakura then stopped him before he walked out the door.

"Maybe I should go ask them just in case"

"It's alright I'll go and do it, plus this will tell us if they do really trust me" Said Naruto as he walked out the door and headed for the Haruno's house. He walked along the main street of the village which was quiet busy during the afternoon, he walked pass the flower shop and quickly looked to see if Ino was there but instead he saw someone else behind the counter, a person he thought would never be working there. He moved closer to the shop to make sure he was seeing things properly as he quietly looked through the door to see Sasuke Uchiha standing behind the counter with Ino. He then quickly moved away before either one of them could hear him laughing as he continued to walk towards the Haruno's. When he arrived he knocked on the door, which was soon answered by Mrs Haruno, who was quite surprised to see him.

"Hello there Naruto, what can I do for you"

"I came to ask if you and Mr Haruno would join me and Sakura for dinner tonight at the BBQ restaurant" Mrs Haruno then smiled at him for the kind offer.

"Sure we would be glad to join you for dinner, what time did you want us there"

"Five should be a good time"

"Alight then we will see you at five then" Said Mrs Haruno as she waved goodbye as Naruto started to walk down the street. As soon as he had turned around the corner he started to run back to his house. Meanwhile Sakura was looking through the closet for something to wear for the dinner; she grabbed one of her dresses and then laid it on the bed. She then walked out into the main hall when Naruto suddenly burst through the door startling her.

"Naruto is everything ok, did my parents do something to you" Said Sakura.

"No everything is fine with your parents but there is something I need to show you" After Naruto caught his breath he grabbed Sakura's hand and dragged her to the main street of the village and towards the flower shop. He then stopped her outside of the shop.

"Naruto why did you bring me to Ino's flower shop" Asked Sakura curious to find out what was going on.

"Look who is behind the counter" Sakura turned around and looked towards the counter of the shop to see Sasuke standing behind it with Ino. A smirk appeared on as she tried to hold her laughing in.

"Hey Naruto you want to walk in" Laughed Sakura, Naruto gave her a nod and an evil smirk. Meanwhile Sasuke was finishing wrapping up flowers with Ino when he heard door bell ring, as he looked up he saw Naruto and Sakura walk in, he could see the two of them almost laughing and he knew the reason why, and he sure wasn't going to like it either way.

"Hey Naruto and Sakura how are you guys" Said Ino as the two of them walked up to the counter.

"We are going well" Replied Sakura.

"So what brings you here?"

"Oh we just saying hello to your new employee" Said Naruto as him and Sakura looked at Sasuke with an evil look. "So Sasuke, when did you start working here" Laughed Naruto. Sasuke stared at Naruto.

"Since yesterday why" Said Sasuke

"Oh just asking, never knew you liked flowers" Said Sakura.

"Look the only reason why I'm working her is because since there has been no mission lately I needed to find a way to earn some money" Said Sasuke

"Or did you do it so you could spend some more time with Ino" Laughed Naruto who was suddenly grabbed by Ino by the collar.

"Leave Sasuke alone or do I have to remind you what I did to you last time" Shouted Ino. At this moment Naruto stopped laughing, while Sasuke started to snicker at Naruto being threatened by Ino. Ino then let Naruto go as he took several steps away from the counter.

"Alright then we best be going me and Naruto have to get ready for tonight" Said Sakura as she said goodbye to Ino and Sasuke and walked out the shop with Naruto following behind.

"I swear one day I will get them two back" Cursed Sasuke.

**AN: **Ok before you ask I know it's unlike Sasuke to be working at a flower shop, but I was trying to think of something and this somehow popped into my head and I thought it was funny. But anyway I hope you like it anyway even though it's a bit odd so please tell me what you think about this chapter as I want to know if you found it funny or not.

Also another really important thing I want to know from you guys and it's been bothering me for a bit, as you all know the next major ark is the Chunin Exam and is where Sasuke gets given the cursed mark and everything starts to change for him. Now the question is should he get the cursed mark or not or will something else happen instead, so please leave your suggestions and thoughts as well.

Sorry if I'm asking a bit too much.


	24. Chapter 24: Happy Birthday Naruto

**AN: **this chapter is in celebration for Naruto's birthday which was on October 11th so this chapter is a little late and I apologise. So hope you enjoy and please leave a review letting me know what you think.

**Chapter 24: Happy Birthday Naruto!**

It early in the afternoon in the Hidden Leaf Village and everything was quiet. Sakura was walking through the market district as she walked through a couple of shops only to walk out with a confused looked. She decided to take a break and sit down at the closest cafe for something to drink. While she was resting she noticed Sasuke and Ino walking towards her and waving at her.

"Hey Sakura how are you?" Ino and Sasuke both sat down at Sakura's table.

"And where's the dobe?" Asked Sasuke

"His at home training while I'm trying to look for something to buy him" Replied Sakura.

"What for" Said Ino.

"Well it's his birthday tomorrow, didn't you know that" Sasuke and Ino both looked at each other and shook their heads.

"No we didn't know it was the dobe's birthday tomorrow" Said Sasuke.

"Well then maybe you guys can come with me then and find something for him"

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea, what have you been getting him for the last couple of years" Asked Ino, at that moment Sakura had a bit of a sad look on her face.

"Well you see I haven't really gotten him anything" Ino and Sasuke looked at her with confusion.

"Why not"

"Well before when we were dating in secret I couldn't really go out into the shops and buy him anything because it would start to make my parents suspicious, and I didn't want them to find out that we were dating, but now since they have forgiven him I can get him something"

"Well then what are we waiting for lets go and find something for him then" Said Ino as the three of them left the cafe and started to walk around the shops, It was hard to try and pick something out for Naruto but in the end the three of them each found what they were looking for as they left the market district. The three of them sat down at the park to quickly discuss tomorrow.

"So what should we do tomorrow" Asked Sasuke. Sakura then started to think, it didn't take her long to think of something, she then told them what she was thinking.

"That's a good idea, alright then it's settled and Sakura don't worry me and Sasuke will handle it you just keep an eye on Naruto" Said Ino as she and Sasuke headed off to prepare for tomorrow while Sakura headed home. When she got back she saw Naruto sitting down reading but stopped when she had entered the room. The first thing he noticed was the bag that Sakura was holding.

"What do you have their Sakura" Asked Naruto

"Oh don't worry it's nothing important" Said Sakura, Naruto then started to get interested in what was in the bag.

"Well if it's nothing important then you can tell me"

"Sorry, can't tell you" Said Sakura, as she smiled at him.

"Well then when do I find out what it is then?"

"You'll find out tomorrow" Naruto then realised what it was for.

"Wait, is that my birthday present"

"Maybe" Said Sakura in an innocent tone. "Now then I'm going into the study to wrap so don't come in, unless you know what's good for you" Said Sakura as she walked into the study and closed the door behind her. Naruto then started to think what she might have got him, but he couldn't think of anything so he just left it for tomorrow.

The next morning Naruto was woken up by Sakura who had kissed him on the lips. "Happy Birthday Naruto" Said Sakura as Naruto gave her hug and kissed her back.

"Thank you Sakura, so does this mean I get to know what my present is" Sakura let off a small giggle.

"Don't worry you will find out soon enough, but I need you to get changed first" Said Sakura as she left the room so he could get changed. After he was dressed Sakura then pulled out a blindfold.

"What's the blindfold for" Said Naruto.

"I need you to put this on, cause there is a surprised planned for you" Said Sakura handing Naruto the blindfold. He then wrapped it around his eyes as Sakura grabbed his hand and lead him out the house towards his surprise. He walked for a fair bit but the noise from the village started to fade away telling him that he was not in the village anymore. They then stopped as Sakura removed the blindfold, when the blindfold was removed Naruto was standing in a large field of flowers which he recognised straightaway as the place Sakura first took him when they first met. He then looked over to see Sasuke and Ino sitting down on a large picnic blanket which was all set up with food.

"Happy Birthday Naruto" Said both Sasuke and Ino. He smiled at the two of them and said thank you as all four of them sat down.

"Did you guys do all this for me?" Asked Naruto

"Well it was Sakura's idea we just helped her set it up" Said Sasuke.

"Thank you, you guys"

"No problem it is your birthday after all, so I guess this is yours then" Said Ino as she pulled out her present and handed it to Naruto. Naruto started to unwrap his present, after all the wrapping was off Naruto was holding a fairly big framed portrait which had all four of them painted on there. Naruto was amazed at how well the painting was.

"Ino did you paint this" Said Naruto looking at Ino, who was nodding her head in reply.

"Yep, that took me all night to do as well, do you like it"

"It looks amazing, thank you" Said Naruto placing the picture down and giving Ino a quick hug. Sasuke then handed his present to Naruto. The present was an average sized package as Naruto started to take the wrapping off. After all of the wrapping was off all that was left was a box. Naruto then opened the box and pulled out a small samurai sword. The sheath had a dragon running down it, Naruto unsheathed the blade to reveal a sharp a shiny blade, and he then sheathed the blade again.

"I figured that you could use another weapon seeing as you don't carry around that many other tools" Said Sasuke

"Thanks Sasuke, it's awesome" said Naruto as he placed the blade next to the portrait. He then turned at looked over to Sakura who was smiling and holding her present in front of him. Naruto took the present which was small but he didn't care how big the present was. Once all the wrapping was gone he was left with another box which he opened up and took out a small silver charm which was in the shape of half a heart. He saw that it could open up, so he opened it up to reveal a picture of Sakura. "Sakura it's beautiful but is there another piece to it" Asked Naruto, Sakura then took the chain she was wearing around her neck that was hiding under her clothes and showed the exact same charm which had a picture of himself inside of it.

"The charms also connect together as well" Said Sakura as she leaned over and connected her charm to Naruto's showing the complete picture of the two of them. Naruto then kissed Sakura on the lips.

"Thank you Sakura, I'll make sure to always keep hold of it no matter what" Said Naruto, as the two of them hugged each other.

"You know we are still here you know" Said Ino as the other turned around at her.

"Sorry about that, well know we should probably start eating before the food gets cold" Said Naruto as the rest of them nodded and started to eat.


	25. Chapter 25: Recommendation

**Chapter 25: Recommendation**

It was an early in the morning with the sun rising over the monument of the village. Naruto and Sasuke were both in the middle of the training ground, their backs up against each other with their guard up. "You see them yet" Whispered Sasuke. Naruto shook his head as the two of them continued to scan the area.

"Where do you think they could be" Asked Naruto, Sasuke shrugged his shoulders.

"No idea but they have been hiding for almost an hour you think they would have done something by now" Said Sasuke. At that moment Sasuke was kicked in the back and onto the floor, He quickly recovered and turned around, there was no one there except for Naruto. "What the hell was that for" Shouted Sasuke, but got no answer from Naruto but instead got an evil smile from him. "That's you isn't it Ino" The possessed Naruto simply smiled at him.

"Sure is" Said Naruto, Sasuke then went to punch Naruto in the face but stopped his fist right in front of it as Naruto snapped out of it. Sasuke knew Ino would release the Jutsu before he punched Naruto.

"Naruto you ok"

"Yeah I'm fine, let me guess Ino got me" Sasuke nodded. Suddenly they could hear the sound of water coming from behind them as they turned around to see Sakura standing on the lake as a wall of water came straight for them. "_Wind Style: Wind Cutter" _Naruto then sent out a slash of wind from his blade which impacted with the water wall splitting it in half and sending it into two separate directions away from them.

"_Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu_" Sasuke then sent a large fireball straight towards Sakura, but Sakura easily avoided it by diving into the water. Before they could move towards her Ino jumped from the bushes and threw several smoke bombs into the ground around them which then suddenly exploded on impact leaving the two of them in a cloud of smoke. Sakura then resurfaced from the water and quickly formed her hand seals.

"_Water Style: Water Bullets" _Sakura then shot several rounds of water from her mouth into the smoked covered area where Naruto and Sasuke were standing. After the smoke cleared Naruto and Sasuke were both lying on the floor as Sakura and Ino walked up to them. "Do you think that was a bit too much" Said Sakura.

"Nah they will be fine" Replied Ino they were about to wake them up when the suddenly disappeared in a cloud of smoke. "Crap, shadow clones" Said Ino as the two of them were about to act when the stopped at the presence of Naruto and Sasuke behind them with kunai's to their backs.

"We win" Said Sasuke and Naruto as they both put their weapons away, while the girls groaned at their defeat.

"You guys got lucky then" Said Sakura with Ino agreeing with her.

"We know, we thought we were finished there for a second our selves" Said Naruto. Suddenly Naruto's stomach started to growl. "Man, sparing sure made me hungry" The others started to laugh at the sudden change of topic.

"Come on then let's go grab something to eat then" Said Sakura as they group left the training ground and headed for Ichiraku's. A couple of hours passed and after they had finished eating, Kakashi then walked into the shop.

"Morning" Said Kakashi as the others greeted.

"What are you doing here Kakashi" Said Sasuke, as Kakashi pulled out four pieces of paper from his pocket. "I'm here to give you your recommendation papers for the Chunin exam, I've got your here to Ino" Said Kakashi. The four of them looked at him with amazement.

"Are you serious we have been recommended" Said Naruto.

"Yep, I've recommended the three of you and Asuma as one the same for your team as well Ino" Said Kakashi handing the four of them there applications. "You need to hand that into the academy at three in the afternoon when you go to take the first part of the exam, so don't be late" Kakashi then said goodbye, leaving the four of them in an excited mood.

"I can't believe this we have been recommended this early" Said Sakura.

"I know it's hard to believe it myself" Said Ino.

"Wait what time it is now" The four of them looked up at the clock which read two in the afternoon.

"Are you kidding me it starts in one hour, dammit Kakashi" Shouted Naruto as the four of them quickly paid the bill and rushed towards the academy. When they had finally arrived they were lucky that they had 45 minutes left. They walked through the large hallway when suddenly they were stopped by a bowled cut ninja who was wearing a green spandex and had very bushy eye brows. "Who's this guy" Said Naruto.

"My name is Rock Lee, and I'm here to challenge you Sasuke Uchiha" Said Lee in a determined voice. Everyone looked at Sasuke who had stepped forward.

"I don't know who you are but I accept you challenge" Said Sasuke.

"Very well then, I won't hold back" He then suddenly turned and winked at Sakura as a shiver went down her spine. "I will fight my best, for someone I admire" Said Lee.

"Um sorry to say but, I've already got a boyfriend" Said Sakura.

"Oh...well then please still watch me" Said Lee as he prepared himself as Sakura stood there with a creped outlook on her face. Even Naruto was a bit creped out as well.


	26. Chapter 26: Chunin Exams Begin

**Chapter 26: Chunin Exams Begin**

Sasuke and Lee stood at opposite ends of each other preparing themselves to fight. Lee had looked over to Sasuke and noticed that he had activated his Sharingan. Lee kept his guard up as he watched Sasuke charge at him. Sasuke opened up with several punches, but to his surprise Lee had evaded his attack with great speed as he appeared behind and kicked Sasuke in back sending Sasuke rolling to the floor.

"What speed, how are you so fast" Said Sasuke as he got off the ground and raised his guard.

"This is the result of my training" Said Lee as he started to run towards Sasuke. Sasuke tried to keep up with his movements with his Sharingan but he was too fast. Lee then appeared in front of him and punched him in the stomach, at that moment Sasuke grabbed Lee's arm and pulled him until his knee contacted with Lee's stomach, Sasuke took this moment and kicked Lee sending him back across the ground.

"You are very talented Sasuke Uchiha, but your Sharingan is no match for my technique" Said Lee as he once again charged at Sasuke.

"It doesn't matter if you're using Ninjutsu, Taijutsu or Genjutsu I'll see it happening before you complete it" Said Sasuke as he concentrated on Lee, but to his surprise he couldn't see any chakra building up as Lee kicked him up into the air. At this moment Sasuke was stunned at his strength. Suddenly Lee appeared under Sasuke while in mid air as his bandages started to come off of Lee's arms and wrap around Sasuke. But before the bandages could finish wrapping around Sasuke a small spinning wheel had come out of nowhere and stuck the bandages on the wall making Sasuke drop to the floor with Lee landing in front of him.

"Sasuke!" Yelled Ino as she ran over to him "Are you alright Sasuke" Said Ino, helping him off the ground.

"Yeah I'm fine" Said Sasuke as he got off the ground and looked over to Lee who was kneeling on the ground in front of a giant turtle.

"What is he doing?" Said Naruto, confused to what was going on.

"Lee you know well not to use that technique" Said the turtle, while everyone stared blankly at it.

"It can talk" Said Sakura.

"I'm sorry, please don't tell sensei" Said Lee bowing down on the floor.

"Too late his here now" Said the turtle as he a pile of smoke appeared on top of him revealing a figure who looked exactly the same as Lee, cloths wise and appearance wise. The figure stood there with a goofy looking pose making everyone but lee sweet drop.

"Who is this, guy and why does he have the same but bushie eyebrows than Lee" Said Naruto.

"This is Gai Sensei, the master of Taijutsu and.." Before Lee could finish Gai had punched Lee in the face shocking everyone.

"Lee how many times I have told you not to use that move" Said Gai as he walked over to Lee.

"I'm sorry sensei I was just trying to do my best"

"I know Lee, and I'm proud of you for trying" Said Gai as large amount of tears started falling down both their eyes as Gai helped Lee up. At this moment everyone was creped out. "Now then Lee you need to be punished, I want you to do 100 no 200 laps of this hall on your hand" At this moment everyone was not taking him seriously.

"Yes Sensei" Said Lee as he started dong his laps of the hall.

"You guys, your Kakashi's squad correct" Said Gai as he walked over to them, while they nodded in reply.

"How do you know Kakashi" Asked Naruto.

"I and Kakashi have been rivals since we were little, and did you know that I've bested him a few times now" said Gai, everyone was shocked that Kakashi was beaten by this guy but they didn't know whether to take him seriously or not.

"Well I don't want to keep you youths here any longer or you might be late" Said Gai as he walked off to watch Lee, while everyone else continued on to the room they had to be in. When they entered the room, the class room was full of ninja from all different villages. When they walked in everyone in there thought they were a joke, well everyone except Ino's team.

"So you three, this your first Chunin exam" the group turned around to the guy talking to them. "Sorry let me introduce myself, I'm Kabuto Yakushi"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and this is Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha" Said Naruto as the other two nodded. Kabuto looked at Sasuke.

"Ah Sasuke Uchiha, I've heard my great things about your clans abilities" Said Kabuto, Sasuke ignored him.

"Anyway you were asking if this was our first exam" Said Sakura.

"Yes, is it" Sakura nodded. "Well then let me give you some advice then" Said Kabuto as he pulled out a pack of cards, which had information on several ninja.

"What are those" Asked Sasuke.

"These are ninja info cards they contain small bits of information on some of the ninja that are currently here" Kabuto then started showing them some of the people who where here until he stopped and a certain card and looked at them.

"What is it" Asked Naruto.

"This particular ninja looks quite suspicions, I would be careful of him if I was you" Kabuto then showed them the card, the name of the ninja that was on the card read Gaara of the desert. "I believe that's him other there" Everyone turned around to see Gaara with his team; he then looked up and looked at Sasuke before taking his attention off him. "Well then I best get going good luck you three" Said Kabuto as the three of them wished him good luck as well. After a couple more minutes of waiting a bell then went off and a tall muscled Jonin walked into the room.

"Alright everyone, take your given seats and listen" Everyone walked off to their seats, all the teams had been separated as well as Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were at different ends of the room. "Alright then the written part of your exam will start soon but first let me lay down a few rules" At this moment Naruto was already panicking due to the fact he was useless when it came to written tests. "Alright then first rule, you all have ten points, you will lose one point for every wrong answer you have, you will loss two points if you are caught cheating, caught cheating three times you and your team fail the test, to pass the test you must have at least one point left, last rule is that you do not answer the tenth question until I tell you to, do I make myself clear" Everyone in the room remained quiet and simply nodded. "Alright then begin"

Everyone had looked down at their papers, some people started straight away while some were left confused at the questions they were given. Sakura then looked at her paper and started the answering the questions, she then instantly figured that this test encouraged the person to cheat without getting caught as the test even for herself was a little hard. Sasuke on the other hand had already found a solution, he was using his Sharingan to copy the movements of the person in front him as he answered his questions. Sasuke and Sakura then started to think if Naruto was going to pass or not, as the two of them knew that he was no good at written tests.


	27. Chapter 27: The Forest of Death

**Chapter 27: The Forest of Death**

An hour had passed since everyone had started the Chunin exams, many people had failed as well as being caught cheating. Luckily Team 7 was still in and for Naruto he had been offered help from Hinata Hyuga from which he thanked her for the offer but declined due to the fact that he didn't want her to fail because she was helping him. For Sasuke and Sakura they had finished and were waiting for the final question. "Alright everyone, it's time to answer the tenth question, but before you do that let me warn you, failure to answer this question will resort in failing the whole exam and never being able to take the Chunin exam again" Everyone in the room was shocked at the sudden rule being added, even for Sakura she wasn't sure about it but was willing to answer the question no matter what, the same was going through Sasuke's head. "Now then I am allowing for you guys to leave now with your team if you so choose it, if you do you can take the Chunin exam next time, so do we have any takers" Everyone started looking around the room for anyone who was going to leave, one boy raised his hand forcing him and his team to fail. Once they had left Sakura and Sasuke looked down at Naruto, if anyone of them was going to raise their hand it was going to be Naruto. But Sakura had faith in him as she knew that passing the exam would further his goal in becoming Hokage.

Suddenly Naruto stood up from his seat, Sakura and Sasuke stood there in disbelief. "So you want to leave do you?"

"No I'm not leaving" Said Naruto as everyone stared at him. "I'm not leaving because I will take anything that you throw at me, no matter what it is I won't give up, believe it!" Shouted Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were relieved that he wasn't giving up. The examiner looked around the room to see all of the genin sitting there agreeing with what Naruto had said, he knew no one was going to give up now after that little speech.

"You have some guts kid, but for that everyone that is left has passed the written test" everyone on the room was confused with what just happened.

"Wait what about the tenth question" Said Sakura.

"That was the question, seeing if you believe in yourself and were confident enough to go on" everyone in the room let out signs of relief, but that suddenly disappeared when a pile of smoke appeared in front of the room revealing a female Jonin. When the female Jonin entered the room she was quite surprised with the amount of genin that were left.

"Didn't expect that many to have passed, looks like you went easy on them this time Ibiki" Ibiki ignored her comment, as he let her address everyone in the room.

"Alright everyone my name is Anko Mitarashi, and I'll be leading taking you for your next test, so I want everyone to meet me at gate one of the forest of death" Said Anko as everyone got up and left the room. As Naruto left the room he was greeted by Sakura who had wrapped her arms around him.

"I knew you could do it Naruto" Said Sakura as she let go of Naruto.

"Thanks, I was surprised that I even passed myself" Said Naruto

"Well don't celebrate yet we still have another test to do" Said Sasuke. Naruto and Sakura nodded.

"Well let's get going then" Said Naruto as the three of them started to head towards the forest of death. Meanwhile Ibiki was walking around the room collecting the tests when he stopped after picking up one of the tests, the piece of paper was blank with no answer present on the page. He looked up at the top of the page to see Naruto's name written on the paper. "So he managed to pass without even touching his test, you really do have some guts kid"

Minutes later everyone had met up at gate one where they were waiting to be told what to do. Anko then appeared before them. "Alright then, everyone listen up as I want to keep this short and simple, your team will be assigned a gate number as a starting point you will also be given an heaven or earth scroll, Once you are in the forest your objective is to find another team that has the scroll you don't have, I'll leave obtaining it to you, once you have both scrolls head to the tower in the middle of the forest and open the scrolls, also don't even try opening the scrolls outside of the tower, now then move over to that tent and receive you gate number and scroll" Said Anko as everyone moved to the tent. Once Team 7 was finished in the tent they headed over to their gate they were allocated, once there gate was opened they rushed into the forest.

"So what should we do first" Said Sakura.

"I think we should head deeper into the forest and hang low for a bit, during that time we will discuss our strategy" Said Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura agreed. Once they had found a place to hide they started to discuss their plan.

"So what's the plan then" Said Naruto.

"Well first thing is we need to make up a password just in case someone tries to transform into one of us and plans to ambush us" Said Sasuke.

"So what will the password be then" Asked Sakura

"I know, every time we suspect something we just ask each other simple questions that only we ourselves know the answer to" Suggested Naruto.

"That might work, but just in case I'm going to tell you a simple sentence that I want you to memorize" Sasuke then whispered the sentence to both Naruto and Sasuke. "Alright now that we have that sorted, we should need to find a way of getting a heaven scroll"

"What about stealing it when they are not watching, someone will have to rest eventually" Suggested Naruto.

"Sounds good enough to me" Said Sakura.

"Alright then it's settled then, let's get going" Said Sasuke as they started searching for another scroll. As they left a mysterious person walked to the spot they were last in as he let of an evil laugh as his snack like tongue licked his lips. "Soon enough the power of the Uchiha we belong to me"


	28. Chapter 28: Orochimaru

**Chapter 28: Orochimaru**

Hours had passed since the second stage of the Chunin exams had begun and Team 7 had failed to find another team holding a heaven scroll. It was around five in the afternoon but to them it was like night time due to the darkness of the forest. The three of them finally decided to stop and take a rest.

"Man finding this scroll is turning out to be quite difficult" Said Sakura as she sat down and laid against a tree.

"Yeah, but don't worry we will find someone tomorrow, we hope" Said Sasuke. Naruto then started to walk away from the group. "Hey Naruto where are you going"

"Don't worry, I'm just going to find a bush, nature is calling" Said Naruto as Sasuke and Sakura rolled their eyes. Minutes then started to pass as Sasuke and Sakura sat waiting for Naruto to return, just how long did it take him to go to the bathroom. After awhile Naruto walked back from the bush.

"Stop where you are Naruto" Said Sasuke as he raised his guard.

"Sasuke what's wrong" Asked Sakura.

"Just need to make sure it's the real Naruto" Said Sasuke as he looked at Naruto carefully. "Naruto, what is you chakra element" Said Sasuke.

"Easy, my chakra element is wind" Said Naruto, but Sasuke knew that the question was too easy to answer; he then remembered something as he walked over to Sakura and whispered in her ear. He then walked back over to Naruto.

"Ok one more thing, unzip your jacket" Said Sasuke. Naruto did what he was told in confusion as he unzipped his jacket to show his black shirt underneath. Sasuke then walked over to Naruto and punched him straight in the face sending him to the ground. Naruto then got up off the ground as he started to laugh.

"How did you know, that it wasn't me" Laughed Naruto.

"Simple, Naruto always wears the pendant that I gave him underneath his jacket, now where is Naruto" Shouted Sakura

"Ha you don't need to worry little girl his not dead" Laughed the mysterious man.

"Who are you" Shouted Sasuke.

"My name is Orochimaru"

"Wait Orochimaru of the legendary three" Said Sakura.

"Well it looks like someone has head of me, but no matter let's get down to business" Said Orochimaru as he transformed back into his normal self and charged at the two of them as snaked started to shoot from his sleeves towards them. Sasuke and Sakura jumped out of the way of the snakes, Sasuke countered by launching a fireball at Orochimaru while Sakura formed a water blade in her hand. The fireball hit Orochimaru head on, Sakura then ran towards him as the smoke started to clear and prepared to swing down on him. Orochimaru looked up through the smoke as he saw Sakura charging at him, he dodged Sakura's blade as it left only a small cut on his arm, but he quickly countered as he got behind Sakura and kicked her into a tree. He then started to charge towards Sasuke but he was caught off guard as he was hit by a blast of strong wind, Orochimaru was able to recover as he landed safely on the ground. He then looked up to see Naruto appear next to Sasuke. Naruto then looked around to see were Sakura was until he saw her lying down against a tree unconscious.

"You're going to pay for hurting her" Yelled Naruto as his eyes become red and the whiskers on his cheek become thicker. Sasuke looked at Naruto, he had never seen Naruto like this before, but he ignored it as he watched Naruto jump straight at Orochimaru and wing his fist towards him, Orochimaru blocked the punch, but still felt the pain from the impact. Orochimaru was about to retaliate when Naruto had disappeared in a puff of smoke and soon came into contact with Sasuke who was wielding a palm full of fire as if he had set his own hand a light.

"_Fire Style: Flaming Palm" _Sasuke then struck Orochimaru in the centre of his chest as the flames burnt his chest, Orochimaru started to laugh, sensing that something was up Sasuke backed away from him.

"What's so funny" Shouted Sasuke, as he watched the snake Sannin looked directly at him.

"My my, such power" Laughed Orochimaru.

"That's it, I'm finishing this, _Wind Style: Wind Cutter" _Naruto quickly unsheathed his blade and launched three wind projectiles from it. The projectiles on the other weren't normal as they had a red tinge to them. Orochimaru stared at the projectiles coming at him as he knew what was inside of Naruto. The projectiles hit Orochimaru head on as one sliced off on arm and left the other two going through his body. Thinking the battle was over Orochimaru appeared in front of Naruto as his fingers flowed with chakra.

"_Five Pronged Seal"_ Shouted Orochimaru as he jabbed his fingers into Naruto's stomach in the same location that the fox seal was. Naruto screamed in pain as he fell to the ground unconscious, Sasuke was shaken with what just happen as he looked where Orochimaru was before as the remains disappeared, it was a shadow clone that Naruto attacked. Sasuke then looked Orochimaru scared with what was going to happen.

"Now then, it's your turn" Laughed Orochimaru. Sasuke tried backing away but Orochimaru extended his neck towards Sasuke until he was close enough to bite him on the neck. This made Sasuke freeze on the spot as sharp pain went through out his body, he tried to fight against it but the pain was to strong as he fell unconscious, leaving a weird seal in the place where he was bitten.

"What did you do to them" Orochimaru turned around to see that Sakura had regained conscious.

"Don't worry I'm finished here, soon Sasuke will start looking for me to gain power" Laughed Orochimaru as he walked away into the forest. Sakura ran over to Naruto and Sasuke, she looked at them both as a tear rolled down her eye as she quickly checked the pulse. To her relief they both still had a pulse; she then dragged the two of them and leaned the both up against a tree so they were not lying on the ground. "Don't worry you two, I'll protect both of you till you wake up" Whispered Sakura as she wipe the tears from her eyes.


	29. Chapter 29: The Sound Genin

**Chapter 29: The Sound Genin**

An hour had passed since Orochimaru had left, Sakura stood guard over Naruto and Sasuke as they both lay unconscious. At the time the forest was quite as if there was no one but the three of them left in the forest, but Sakura knew that there were still people roaming the forest. Suddenly she could hear faint movement coming from the bushes; Sakura raised her guard and prepared for the worse. Three figures then emerged from the bush as they slowly walked towards her. There was two male and one female in the group, they all wore hidden sound headbands.

"You three stop were you are" Shouted Sakura, the three of them did stop but then started to laugh.

"Ha you think you can stop us by yourself" laughed the masked one of the three. "We are only here for Sasuke Uchiha"

"Well I'm sorry but as you can see he can't talk right now"

"Well isn't that too bad, oh well I guess we will just kill all three of you then. Zaku, Kin take care of the girl" The other two members started to walk towards Sakura.

"Get back" Shouted Sakura as she slammed her hands together. "_Water Style: Water Bullet" _Sakura then shot a large water bullet from her mouth which was aimed at Zaku. Zaku kept on walking towards Sakura as he raised his arm and launched a large amount of air from a small opening in his hand. The air was strong enough to make the water bullet burst apart.

"Your water jutsu's are useless against me" Laughed Zaku. Sakura was about to make another move when she was grabbed from behind by Kin. Sakura couldn't move as Kin had grabbed her by the ends of her hair and had forced Sakura to her knees. She then grabbed her arms so that she couldn't form any Jutsu's. Zaku then stood in front of Sakura with a Kunai in his hand, as a smirk appeared on his face. Fear had got into Sakura as she knew that this was it for her, every plan she could think of wouldn't work as she was outnumbered. Sakura closed her eyes as she waited for the cold blade of the kunai cut her throat. But instead nothing had happened she slowly opened her eyes to see Zaku flying through the air and a familiar figure standing in front of her. She then took this moment and forced her hands out of Kin's grip as she reached for a Kunai and cut the ends of her hair freeing her from Kin. Sakura then quickly kicked Kin in the stomach knocking her to the ground. Sakura then looked to see who had saved her, to her surprise it was Lee who stood before her.

"Lee, thank you" Said Sakura, Lee turned around and smiled at her.

"Anything for you Sakura, now go and look after Naruto and Sasuke and leave these guys to me"

"But Lee your outnumbered you might need my help"

"Sakura don't worry about me, I can take these guys on" Sakura then gave him a quick smile as she nodded and ran to Naruto's and Sasuke's side.

"So another person who thinks that they are tough, well we might just need to teach you a lesson, right Dosu" Said Zaku

"Zaku don't get cocky be careful of this one you never know what to expect from him" Said Dosu.

"Yeah yeah, I'll be careful" Replied Zaku as he raised his hand ready to attack Lee. But to his shock Lee had already appeared before him and kicked him up into the air. Dosu watched as he saw Zaku fly to the ground.

"Zaku you idiot" Shouted Dosu, as he charged at Lee.

"Attacking me head on is useless, _Hidden Lotus" _Shouted Lee, Sakura could sense a strong increase in Lee Chakra, it was the same when he was fighting Sasuke. She then watched Lee kick Dosu into the air as Lee's bandages began to wrap around Dosu. Lee then plummeted Dosu's head into the ground. Lee then took his bandages and backed away from Dosu. Lee was shocked to see Dosu get to his feet. "How on earth did you survive me attack" Said Lee.

"Easy, Zaku hear softened the ground for me, by emitting sound into the ground" Laughed Dosu. Lee then looked over to Zaku who had recovered and was kneeling on the ground.

"I see, smart move" Said Lee as he started to charge at them.

"Oh, no not this time" Dosu quickly started emitting sound from the strange device that was attached to his arm, forcing Lee to stop on the spot as he covered his ear in pain. The sound that was being emitted was going deep into Lee's ear causing pain, and making Lee start to bleed from the ear. Sakura too was covering her ear but was not getting the full blast of the effect. She then saw Lee fall to the ground. Dosu stopped his attack as he walked over to Lee.

"Leave him alone" Screamed Sakura, but her voice was ignored.

"Kin can you just kill her already" Said Dosu. Sakura quickly turned around to see Kin standing behind, but she was not herself as she stood there with a blank expression. "Kin what are you doing" yelled out Zaku.

"She can't hear you, her mind has been hijacked" Sakura then turned to see Shikamru walk out from a bush carrying Ino in his arms, Choji following right behind him.

"So it seems that her mind has been exposed to the secret technique of the Yamanaka clan, oh well Kin was getting in the way anyway" Said Dosu, as he raised his arm and aimed it at Kin. As he launched a large stream of sound straight at her.

"Ino get out of there before you die" Kin's body then dropped to the ground as Dosu quickly aimed his attack in another direction. Shikamru then placed Ino down as she woke up. "Ino are you alright"

"Yeah I'm fine" Replied Ino.

"Good, go and help Sakura protect Naruto and Sasuke leave these guys to us, and keep an eye on that girl as well"

"You think you that smart do you. You and that fatso there will die" Laughed Zaku.

"Crap, he just said the forbidden word" Said Shikamru as he looked at Choji who had anger in his eyes.

"I am not fat!' Yelled Choji as his body took the shape of a large boulder. "_Human Bolder" _Yelled Choji as he started to roll towards Zaku. While they were distracted Shikamru quickly grabbed Lee and put him with Ino and Sakura so that they could look after him. Choji started picking up speed as he headed right for Zaku.

"Oh no you don't" Zaku raised his arms and started releasing a continuous burst of air towards Choji. Zaku and Choji's attacks collided as Choji was being held back by Zaku's attack. While Choji was held in place Dosu ran up to him and punched Choji in the other direction, making Choji roll into a nearby tree. "Good now that..." Zaku was silenced by Dosu as he raised his arm in front of him.

"Zaku be quiet and..."

"Sasuke!" Everyone looked in Ino's direction to see Sasuke standing up and walking out onto the field, but everyone wasn't shocked by the fact that he was awake instead everyone was looking at the marks that now ran down from Sasuke's neck to his left arm.

"What the why did Orochimaru give him the cursed mark" Said Dosu.

"So which one of you two attacked my friends" Demanded Sasuke. Zaku stepped forward determined to fight Sasuke. "So you did it then"

"Well I almost killed that pink hair girl, until that other bitch got in the way" Said Zaku, Sasuke knew who he was talking about. Sasuke ran up to Zaku who tried to defend himself but was no match for Sasuke who had already kicked him to the floor, Sasuke then grabbed one of Zaku's arms and dislocated it making Zaku scream in pain. No one has ever seen Sasuke act like this before as it was a shock to everyone, Ino was starting to worry as she ran up to him.

"Sasuke stop it!" Ino wrapped her arms around Sasuke. Sasuke then snapped out of it and calmed down as the marks started to retract back to the cursed mark, He let go of Zaku's arm that then quickly got up and ran towards Dosu.

"Ino I'm sorry, I didn't know what came over me" Said Sasuke as he dropped to his knees.

"It's alright Sasuke" Said Ino as she helped Sasuke off the ground. Once Sasuke was off the ground he then looked over to Dosu, he knew that he was out numbered.

"Alright then we surrender, we know when we are beaten" Dosu then reached into his pocket and placed a heaven scroll onto the ground. "Here you can have a scroll as an offer, just let us get Kin and we will leave" Sasuke looked over to Kin who was unconscious on the ground being watched by Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru let him grab her" Said Sasuke as Shikamaru stepped aside. Dosu walked over to her and picked her up, he then jumped into the trees with Zaku following behind him. Once they were gone Sasuke and Ino walked back over to the group, where Naruto and Lee were still out cold. "Will the two of them be fine" Asked Sasuke.

"Don't worry they are fine" Said Sakura.

"Well then we will take Lee of your hands then" Everyone turned to see Neji and Tenten walk towards them. "He is our responsibility" Said Neji as Tenten helped him pick Lee of the ground. Neji then looked over to Sasuke. "If I was you Sasuke I would be careful not to lose control of yourself again, otherwise you could possibly hurt someone that is not an enemy" Said Neji.

"Don't worry I'll be fine, thanks for the advice" Said Sasuke, with that Neji and Tenten left. "Well then what are you three going to do" Said Sasuke looking at Shikamru.

"Well seeing as that both out teams have the scrolls, I think we should stick together and head over to the tower, just in case another bunch of people decide to attack" Said Shikamaru.

"Alright then, but for now let's wait for Naruto to wake up first" Said Sasuke as he turned to look at Naruto who was still sound asleep.

**Note: **Hello there readers, this is a quick note as I need your help and thoughts.

All of you should know by now that the Wind Style version of the Rasengan is the RasenShuriken and that it takes the shape of a Shuriken and then can rip the enemy to shreds.

Now the question is what would a Water style version be called and what it would do and look like, I have been trying to think of something but can't think of anything so maybe you can help me if you can. (Yes I do realize that this question is off topic from where the story is at the moment)

Besides from that please leave a review of what you think of the story so far, your feedback is always a good inspiration for me to keep on writing.


	30. Chapter 30: The Preliminaries

I would like to thank **Master390 **and **TatsuDragonKing **for their ideas, much appreciated.

Any as normal please enjoy and leave a review on what you think.

**Chapter 30: The Preliminaries**

It had been one and a half days into the second part of the Chunin Exams, and roughly an hour later since Team 7 and 10 headed for the middle of the forest. Naruto was still asleep as Choji carried him on his back. But they weren't walking that much longer when Naruto started to move around.

"Hey guys I think Naruto is starting to wake up" Said Choji as he placed Naruto slowly to the ground and leaned him up against a tree, Naruto's eyes started to slowly open as he started to look around and take in his surroundings, His memory of his fight with Orochimaru popped back into his head as he quickly jumped off the ground only to be meet with a pain in his stomach.

"Take it easy Naruto you don't want to hurt yourself" Said Sakura as she helped Naruto slowly to his feet as he tried to steady himself.

"What happen to me Sakura?"

"Don't you remember you were attacked by Orochimaru and fell unconscious" Said Sakura, at that moment he remembered all that had happed before he was attacked.

"What happen to him, was everyone all right" Sakura nodded her head before looking over to Sasuke, at the point Naruto noticed the strange mark on his neck. "Sasuke what did he do to you" Sasuke shrugged his shoulders.

"He bit me on the neck and left this mark here, besides from that I've got no clue to what it does besides the fact that I almost lost control of myself because of it" Said Sasuke. Naruto then felt another quick jab of pain go to his stomach. "What about you, he did something to you before you fell unconscious" Naruto then turned around so that Shikamru and the others didn't see the seal on his stomach, He lifted his jacket up to reveal the seal to realised that it looked modified, Sakura too took a quick look.

"Naruto your seal" whispered Sakura, Naruto nodded his head indicating to Sakura that he knew.

"Hey is everything alright Naruto" Asked Shikamaru, Naruto turned around.

"Yeah everything is fine, just needed to make sure that there wasn't any serious injury.

"Alright then, do you think you will be fine to move on" Asked Shikamru, Naruto nodded.

"Yeah I'll be fine, but did anyone retrieve any of my gear"

"Don't worry I have it" Said Sakura as he handed Naruto his pouch and katana.

"Alright then we are we heading" Asked Naruto.

"We are heading for the middle of the forest towards the tower" Replied Sasuke.

"Wait do we have the other scroll" Asked Naruto.

"Yeah we do, I was attacked while you and Sasuke were both out cold, If Shikamru and the other teams didn't show up in the last minute I would have been killed. But in the end they surrendered and handed over their scroll." Said Sakura in a low voice. Naruto felt bad that he couldn't defend her when she needed it.

"Don't worry Sakura, I'm awake now and I won't let anyone kill my cherry blossom" Said Naruto; everyone rolled their eyes while Sakura giggled. "Why are you laughing?" Sakura looked up at him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Because, sometimes you can be really corny" Said Sakura, Naruto smiled at her.

"Well come on them let's get going" Said Naruto as everyone started to head towards the tower. The two teams walked for about another hour without a sign of any threat or danger. Within that time the tower was starting to become visible as they walked out of the forest and out into the open where the two stood, the tower had several door each being indicated with a number.

"Well I guess this is where we split up then" Said Shikamru.

"Yeah, let's just hope that everyone else made it out" Said Sasuke.

"We will see you guys in the final stage then" Said Shikamru as Team 10 started to head off towards their designated door, while Team 7 did the same. When they arrived they walked inside into a small hallway which was completely empty except for a desk and a wall which was covered in writing.

"So what do we do now" Said Naruto, Sasuke didn't have a clue either.

"I think we need to open the scrolls" Said Sakura as she finished quickly reading what was written on the wall. Sasuke took both the scrolls out and handed one to Naruto. The two of them opened their scroll at the same time as they laid them out on the desk. The two of them moved back as a puff of smoke appeared above scrolls, after the smoke had cleared Irurka stood before them.

"Irurka sensei" Shouted Naruto happy to see his old sensei again.

"Hey Naruto how are you doing" Said Irurka placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"I'm doing fine Irurka, but what are you doing here"

"Well I'm here to congratulate the three of you for passing the second stage of the exam, the three of you have grown up so much since you left the academy" The three of them smiled knowing that they had just passed the second stage. "Well then the three of you best head on through down the hall everyone is waiting for you" Everyone nodded as they started to walk down the hall. "Guys, just a little warning" They stopped are turned around. "Be careful of those Sand Ninja they completed the second stage in less than an hour" The three of them stood there surprised and shocked at their result.

"Thanks sensei, we will keep that in mind" Said Sakura as they continued walking down the hall. "Naruto, Sasuke" The two of them looked at Sakura. "What are you guys going to do about what happened in the forest?"

"For now, we will keep it quiet for a bit, but don't worry we will see Kakashi afterwards" Said Sasuke, Naruto nodded. The three of them finally appeared in a large arena were all of the other teams had gathered along with all of the Jonin and the Hokage. They walked over to the group as they recognised all of the genin leaf teams still in, along with Lee who looked to be fully recovered. Everyone become quite as the Third Hokage began to talk.

"First thing is congratulations on passing the second part of the Chunin exams you all have worked hard to get yourselves here. Second, we are all surprised that there are still so many teams left in the exams, too many that we have decided to have a Preliminary round to cut the numbers down, whomever pass this will advance to the final stage of the exam." Everyone in the group where all surprised with the sudden change of plan.

"But wait, does that mean that not everyone hear will become a Chunin" Shouted at Sakura.

"That is not true; becoming a Chunin is based on whether you win but instead on other factors as well. So even if you lose now you can still become a Chunin. Alright then are there any other questions?" Everyone remained quite. "Alright then let's start the Preliminaries then" Said the Hokage as he walked back letting the protector of the Preliminaries talk.

"Alright then, this is how it's going to work. You will be all selected at random to fight against another randomly selected opponent, whoever wins we advance to the finals, so expect the possibility of going up against one of your own team. Alright then let's see who will be up first" Everyone looked up to the large screen where it started to go through a list of names at random. The screen finally stopped on two names.

"Alright then Sasuke Uchiha and Akado Yoroi will fight first, everyone make your way up the stairs to the viewpoints"

"Sasuke be careful, and win" Said Naruto as he and Sakura walked up the stairs. Kakashi then walked up to Sasuke.

"Sasuke I know about the curse mark, don't ask how but avoid using any chakra or your Sharingan in this match" Sasuke looked at Kakashi and gave him a small nod as he put his focus back on his opponent. For him this match might not be as easy as he expected.


	31. Chapter 31: The Preliminaries Begin

**Chapter 31: The Preliminaries Begin**

Everyone in the arena fell silent as Sasuke and Yoroi stood at opposite ends of each other. Sasuke had no idea on what to do as Kakashi told him to avoid using any chakra which would make the fight harder to win. Sasuke didn't have much time to think as Yoroi had already charged at him. Yoroi started off with a simple punch which Sasuke ducked under as Yoroi's hand scrapped his hair. It was then Sasuke felt something being sucked out of him. Sasuke quickly landed a punch of his own into Yoroi's stomach as Sasuke moved away from. "So did you feel you energy and chakra being drained" Laughed Yoroi.

"So you drain your opponent's chakra and energy on making contact"

"Well you're a smart one, but don't worry this fight is as good as over" Yoroi then turned into a pool of water as the real one appeared behind Sasuke. Sasuke quickly turned around but was too slow

"A water clone!" Sasuke quickly turned around but was too slow as Yoroi kicked Sasuke to the floor and pinned him down by his head as he started to drain Sasuke.

"It's over" Sasuke tried his best to get free but he was becoming weaker by the second. Suddenly he felt the curse mark starting to take effect.

"_Damn it, I can't let the mark takeover_" Sasuke then quickly kicked Yoroi off of him as he stumbled back and fell to the ground. Sasuke then started to slowly get off the ground as Yoroi started to engage him again. Sasuke then tried to use the rest of his strength as he continually dodged the oncoming attacks making sure they didn't make any contact with him. But Sasuke couldn't keep it up for much longer as his was starting to become exhausted. Sasuke then ducked under one of Yoroi's punches allowing him to kick him up into the air. Sasuke then jumped up into the air and appeared behind him. Lee stood watching in amazement as the technique that Sasuke was using was the same as his own; Guy was amazed at what he was seeing as well. "_Lions Barrage" _Before Sasuke could execute the finishing blow the cursed mark started to run down his body as Sasuke tried his best to hold it back. Kakashi was watching hoping that Sasuke could control it.

"Hey Sakura, it's the curse mark" Said Naruto.

"I know this can't be good Sasuke needs to gain control of it" Responded Sakura. Ino stared at the two not knowing what was going on.

"Sakura, what is happening to him" Asked Ino, worried about Sasuke.

"Ino, back in the forest we were attacked the enemy was able to knock out both Naruto and Sasuke leaving behind a curse mark on Sasuke and a weird Seal on Naruto, up and till know only Sasuke is suffering from his mark, if he loses control then he will go berserk" Ino looked on in horror, so that what was happening to him in the forest when he was attacking Zaku.

"Come on Sasuke, you can do it" Shouted Ino.

"Sasuke then started to focus his strength on the mark as it retracted back, once he was able to concentrate he spun around and landed his fist onto Yoroi's face, he then kicked him down to the floor head first as he crashed into the ground. Sasuke then landed next to him to see that Yoroi fell unconscious. The protractor walked up to Yoroi to confirm the result.

"Yoroi is unable to continue, Sasuke Uchiha wins"

"Alright Sasuke!" Yelled Ino, Naruto and Sakura were also cheering. Sasuke then collapsed onto his knees exhausted from the battle. Kakashi then appeared next to him.

"You did well Sasuke, but you need to come with me so that we can do something about that mark" Said Kakashi, helping Sasuke off the ground.

"But I want to stay and watch the other fights" protested Sasuke.

"I'm sorry but we need to do this now" The two walked up to the others.

"Sensei where are you going" Asked Naruto.

"I'm just taking Sasuke away for a bit so that I can check on the mark, don't worry he will be fine" Said Kakashi as the two of them walked out the arena. Naruto and Sakura then looked over to Ino who was starting to feel worried again.

"Ino don't stress Kakashi knows what he is doing, Sasuke will be fine" Reassured Sakura. Ino nodded and smiled back at them as everyone turned around to see who was fighting next. The next two fights went by quickly, the first one being Shino fighting against Zaku who still could only use one hand. Throughout the fight Shino remained cool as he dodged all of Zaku's attacks using the abilities of his insects which indeed creped a lot of people out. In the end Zaku was about to use both his arms to blast Shino away but failed after his arms erupted from the inside causing the already injured arms to separate from his body, leaving him in immense pain, this caused Shino to win.

The next match was the Hidden Sands Kunkuro fighting against Tsurugu Misumi, a ninja who had the ability to dislocate his body and use his chakra to stretch and twist his whole body which he used as an advantage on Kunkuro as he was able to hold him in place, unable to move. What happened next shocked everyone as Misumi gave him the chance to forfeit of risk him snapping Kunkuro neck. Kunkuro rejected and in an instance his neck was snapped as Kunkuro fell to the ground. But before the match was over the bandage object the Kunkuro carried unwrapped to reveal the real Kunkuro as the other body transformed into a puppet and trapped Misumi within breaking every bone in his body except for the neck, this made Kunkuro the winner of the round.

Meanwhile Sasuke sat down on the floor, special seal markings covered him and the room as it all retracted around Sasuke's cursed mark. After that Sasuke felt a little pain but it faded away soon after. "Alright then that should do it, I have subdued the mark making it safe for you to use chakra again" Sasuke rubbed his neck as he got off the ground.

"Good, can I go back and watch the rest of the fights" Asked Sasuke.

"You should be resting, but I think it should be alright" Smiled Kakashi as he lead Sasuke back to the arena. Back in the Arena everyone stood watching as the next match was about to begin. Naruto turned around to see Sasuke walking back.

"Sasuke your back, how are you feeling" Asked Naruto.

"I'm feeling fine, so who is fighting now" Naruto then smiled as he pointed down to the arena floor. Sasuke looked down to see Ino and Sakura preparing to fight. "What do you know, what are the chances of them two fighting each other?"

"I know it should be an interesting fight" Sasuke then smiled.

"I think Ino might win" Said Sasuke. Naruto then turned around and looked him in the eye.

"I don't think so; Sakura is going to win this" Protested Naruto

"Oh yeah how about a little friendly bet" Laughed Sasuke.

"Alright then you're on, If Sakura wins the next round of Ramen is on you, If Ino wins then it's on me" Said Naruto. Kakashi shook his head in annoyance at the two of them as they shook each other's hand before they turned and watched the fight.

**Note: **Hi there everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter; sorry that I did the other two fights in small detail as I'm am going to focus on the main fights that happen. But anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter and remember to review and let me know what you think.


	32. Chapter 32: Sakura vs Ino

**Chapter 32: Sakura vs. Ino**

The arena was quite as everyone was getting ready to watch the next fight between two best friends. Sakura and Ino both smiled at each other as the waited for the signal to fight. "Good luck Ino, let's give it our best" Said Sakura, Ino nodded back.

"You too" Replied Ino.

The protractor of the exam walked in between the two of them. "Alright then, Begin!" The Protractor moved out the way as the two of them charged at each other. They started the fight using Tai-jutsu until they separated from each other. Since there was no water source within the arena Sakura was limited to the Jutsus that she could use. "_Water Style: Water Bullet Jutsu" _Water bullets then burst from Sakura's mouth as they headed for Ino. Sakura watched Ino standing there as a smile crept onto her face.

"_Earth Style: Rising Wall" _Suddenly the floor in front of Ino shot up and blocked the oncoming bullets of water. Everyone stood in the arena amazed at the sudden use of Earth Jutsu.

"Ino, you can use Earth Jutsus" Said Sakura, amazed at Ino's abilities."

"Yep, I have been practicing for some time now, thanks to Sasuke" Replied Ino. Naruto then looked to Sasuke.

"What don't look at me, I just simply borrowed some Earth scrolls from your library" Said Sasuke, Naruto laughed he didn't even noticed them gone in the first place.

"My turn, _Earth Style: Moving Wall" _Ino them pushed the earth wall with her chakra as it headed for Sakura. Sakura quickly jumped at the way of the wall as it crushed up against the arena's wall. Sakura turned to face Ino only to see her already in front of her as she kicked Sakura up against the wall. "_Earth Style: Earth Bindings" _Binding then came out the wall and wrapped around Sakura's arms stopping her from moving. "Looks like I win Sakura" Sakura then smiled.

"Not yet you don't, _Water Style: Liquid Body" _Sakura then liquefied her arms as she passed through the earth bindings, making her arms solid again in time to counter attack Ino as Sakura laid several punches and kicks on her. Sakura then went to kick Ino but was stopped as Ino grabbed her leg and tripped her up.

"_Earth Style: Rock Hammer" _Ino then punched Sakura in the middle of the chest, her fist solid as a rock. Sakura screamed in pain as she coughed up a little blood. Before Ino could do anything else she was caught off guard as Sakura quickly grabbed her arm and punched Ino in the face, followed by a kick to the stomach as she let go of Ino's arms sending her stumbling back. Sakura then got off the ground.

"Ino you've gotten strong" Said Sakura as she started to catch her breath.

"You're strong to Sakura" Said Ino.

"But this ends now" Ino then reached for a Kunai and cut off some of her hair as she held the clump in her hand. Sakura watched her carefully confused to what she was doing as Ino through the hair all over the floor. Sakura then realised what she was doing as Sakura tried to move out the way but was held into place, Sakura then looked at her feet to see earth binding trapping her feet in place. She then looked up at Ino. "_Mind Transfer Technique" _Ino then took control over Sakura's body, leaving Sakura defenceless as she watched on from her conscience.

"It looks like it's over" Said Sasuke.

"No it's not; I know Sakura can break out of it she just has to fight it back" Said Naruto. Naruto watched as Sakura raised her hand.

"Protractor I Sakura Haruno will…." Sakura then become silent.

"What's going on" Though Ino as she tried to speak but was being held back by Sakura's willpower. Sakura stood there for a few minutes as Sakura tried to force Ino out of her mind. Sakura then won as she forced Ino back to her own body as the earth binding disappeared and Ino woke up again in her own body. The two of them stared each other down, both having exhausted there chakra. The two of them then started to run at each other planning on ending the fight, as the two of them both attacked at the same time. Both of the attacks collided with each other as they were both sent to the ground with them both receiving a direct hit to the head, the two of them fell unconscious.

"Both participants are able to battle; this match is a tie therefore no one precedes" Said the Protractor as Kakashi and Asuma both appeared to grab their students and take them both back to the watch point, Naruto and Sasuke both went to check on them.

"Don't worry they are just unconscious they will wake up shortly" Said Kakashi.

"Well then looks like neither of us win the bet then" Said Naruto.

"Yep I guess your right" Replied Sasuke.

"You know they both fought pretty well two" Said Kakashi. Naruto and Sasuke both agreed.

"Alright then let's proceed to the next battle" Everyone turned around to see who was fighting next. The next fight was The Hidden Sand ninja Temari fighting against Tenten. The fight started off with it looking like an even match as Tenten used her several arsenal of weapons to attack with some of them hitting Temari as she deflected some with her giant fan. The fight lasted like that for some time until Temari finished the fight by sending Tenten into the air and making her land on the top of Temari's fan as she laid across it in a painful manner.

The next fight was Shikamaru up against the Kin. The fight started off with the two of them being almost equal to in strength. Throughout the fight Kin kept on tormenting Shikamaru trying to throw him off guard which it did at one point as Kin trapped him using senben with bells and strings attached to them as she used her Illusionary Bell Technique, making a high pitched sound which attacked Shikamaru inner ears. Shikamaru was able to counter by using his Shadow possession technique on Kin as he used the string to make his shadow travel up to her. Shikamaru then proceed to take a Kunai out of his pouch making Kin do the same thing. What Kin though was crazy ended up making Shikamaru win as he through the kunai making Kin does the same? Shikamaru then bent back making him dodge the Kunai but making Kin lean back into the wall knocking her unconscious. All the jonin took note of Shikamaru's impressive use of the environment.

At the end of the match Naruto and Sasuke turned around to see Sakura and Ino starting to wake up. "Hey you're finally awake" Said Naruto, as he helped Sakura up, while Sasuke did the same for Ino.

"What happen who won?" Asked both Sakura and Ino.

"No one did, you both knocked each other out" Replied Sasuke. Sakura and Ino smiled at each other before laughing.

"Oh well at least it was a good fight" Said Sakura, Ino nodded in agreement.

"Yeah it was, you both were awesome" Said Naruto. Kakashi then walked up to the group.

"It's such a shame that no one won the bet as well" Butted in Kakashi. Ino and Sakura then both stared straight at the boys.

"What bet?" Shouted both of them, Sasuke and Naruto didn't say anything until Kakashi butted in again.

"They made a bet to see which one of you two one and whoever lost the bet would have to buy the next round of ramen" Said Kakashi before walking away. Naruto and Sasuke both gulped as they turned around to see Sakura and Ino angry at them, as they both cracked there knuckles. Sakura and Ino then both picked them up by the collars and started to choke them.

"We're sorry" Naruto managed to say. "We will make it up to you I swear" Sakura and Ino then looked at each other before letting go of the two of them.

"Alright then, the next fight is Naruto Uzumaki and Kiba Inzuka. Can the participants please make their way to the arena floor" Called out the Protractor. Naruto then gathered his breath as he started to make his way to the stairs. Sakura then quickly grabbed his hand, Naruto turned around.

"What wrong Sakura?" Asked Naruto.

"I just want you to be careful, since the forest we don't know what that seal does to you yet" Naruto quickly gave Sakura a hug.

"Don't worry I'll be careful" Said Naruto as he walked down the stairs. Sakura watched as he stood in his spot in the room. Sakura stood watching hoping that Naruto will be fine.

**Note: **Once again sorry for cutting the other fights short.

Please leave a Review of what you think so far and please stay tune for the Naruto VS Kiba fight.


	33. Chapter 33: Naruto vs Kiba

**Chapter 33: Naruto vs. Kiba**

The whole arena was quite, most of the participants and Jonin's were watching carefully as they wanted to see what will become of Naruto. Naruto looked at Kiba who was acting like nothing big was about to happen. "Hey why are you so calm" Shouted Naruto.

"Because this fight will be over in seconds, there is no way that a person like you will beat me" Laughed Kiba. Ever since they were in the academy Kiba was one of the people who thought of him as a dead last. But today Naruto was going to prove him wrong.

"Hey Kakashi I would recommend you keep a close eye on your student" Said Kiba's Sensei Kurenai. Kakashi raised an eye brow towards her.

"Oh and why might that be" Replied Kakashi.

"Because if you're not careful Kiba might actually kill him, I Mean come on a lot of the Jonin here know that Naruto is a dead last" Sakura over head the conversation as she clenched her fist in hatred towards her, She never like people who spoke of Naruto in that way.

"True Naruto might have been like that in the academy, but now he is much more than that" Said Kakashi. Everyone turned their attention the fight which was about to start. Naruto stared at Kiba when he noticed his puppy Akamaru by his side.

"Hey are you going to tell you dog to move to the aside before the fight starts" Said Naruto, Kiba in returned laughed.

"Are you kidding me, he is going to be fighting with me" Naruto then turned to the Protractor.

"His Ninja Hound is allowed as they act like a fighting tool" Naruto nodded. "Alright then with that begin!" The Protractor moved out of the way of the fight as Kiba instantly charged at him while Akamaru waited in position. Kiba's movement speed was fast as he moved faster than Sakura does when they were training, but thanks to that training Naruto had the upper hand as he blocked Kiba's punch and countered with his own punch which contacted with Kiba's face as he went sliding across the floor. Everyone that was watching was shocked at Naruto's sudden abilities, Kakashi and Sakura both smiled as they looked at Kurenai who was amazed herself.

"You see Kiba that's why you shouldn't be acted calm" Said Naruto as Kiba got off the ground, Kiba was already angered.

"What are you talking about that was just a lucky shot, let's get him Akamaru" The two of them started to charge at Naruto as they ran close together. "_Fang over Fang" _Kiba and Akamaru then started to spin extremely fast as it they moved like a drill. Naruto then started to charge his chakra ready to use his wind style to move them off course.

"_Wind Style: Gale Force" _Naruto then launched a puff of air from his mouth but something wasn't right as it turned out to be a weak little breeze. "What the…" Naruto then looked up as he was pinned to the ground by Kiba's and Akamaru's attack. Sakura watched in horror and confusion, Sasuke too was confused as he knew that Naruto's attack was supposed to be a lot more powerful.

"Kakashi why didn't Naruto's jutsu work" Asked Sakura. Kakashi then started to think.

"Sakura you mentioned that Naruto had a seal on top of his current one correct"

"You don't mean" Sakura gasped.

"yes if I'm correct that seal is stopping him from concentrating large amounts of chakra, if that's the case then he might need to think hard about what Jutsus to use otherwise he might lose the fight" A sudden scream of pain the echoed as they all turned to see Naruto pinned to the ground by Kiba. Akamaru also had transformed into Kiba and was holding Naruto's legs while the original Kiba held his arms.

"Well ,well it looks like it's over for you know Naruto, so surrender or I will force it out of you" Said Kiba. Naruto then started to smile. "What are you smiling at" Naruto then disappeared. "Damn it a shadow clone" Kiba turned around, Naruto standing behind them with his Katana to Kiba's back.

"Maybe it should be you that surrenders" Said Naruto. Kiba didn't say anything as he pulled a smoke bomb out of his pocket and smashed it right in front of Naruto before moving away from him. The smoke was clouding Naruto's vision as he could not see past his own arms. Naruto then felt something claw him on the back at a fast speed; Naruto flinched in pain as he quickly turned around to see nothing. He then was clawed in the leg and his arm, causing Naruto to kneel on the floor and made him drop his blade. The smoke finally cleared as he saw both of the Kiba's wiping the blood away from there claws.

"It's over" Said Kiba as he walked up to Naruto. Naruto then reached for his blade again he then raised it in front of him as he close his eyes hoping that his quick plan would work. He then reached into his pouch with the other hand and quickly through two shurikens towards Kiba. Kiba moved out of the way of the shuriken leaving Naruto with an opening as he forced himself up and ran towards Kiba. Kiba was caught off guard as Akamaru jumped forward to stop Naruto.

"_Shadow Clone Jutsu" _Naruto formed one clone which distracted Akamaru as the real Naruto went passed and straight for Kiba. Kiba went to attack but Naruto dodged his punch and made a non-lethal cut on Kiba's arm. Kiba then went to kick Naruto but he avoided that as well and this time got behind Kiba and made two quick cuts on his back as well before leaving small cuts on his legs. Once Naruto was done Kiba was already kneeling on the ground. Kiba looked forward to see Naruto's shadow clone holding Akamaru who had transformed back to normal.

"I can't believe this" Kiba the turned to the protractor. "I surrender" with Kiba's surrender Naruto had one the match. As many of the people around him starting clapping, he could also he Sakura's voice calling out his name as well. Naruto smiled as he sheathed his Katana and walked up to Kiba and offered him his hand. Kiba looked at him. "When did you become better than me" Grunted Kiba.

"I'm not better than you, you underestimated me which in the end made you loss" Kiba sighed as he grabbed Naruto's hand as Naruto helped him to his feet before the medical ninja came over to help him. Naruto watched as Kiba was taken away to be treated on, Naruto then headed back over to the stairs to re-join the others. As he reached the top of the stairs he meet up with Hinata who was holding a bottle of medicine in her hands.

"Here Naruto this will help your Injuries" Said Hinata.

"Oh, thank you Hinata" Said Naruto as he kindly took the bottle "Oh and Hinata good luck in your fight when the time comes as well" Said Naruto as he walked off. Hinata gave off a small smile. When he reached were everyone was waiting Sakura ran up to him and hugged him.

"Congratulations Naruto, I knew you could do it" Said Sakura as she kissed him on the cheek making him blush a little.

"Thanks Sakura, but can you let go you my back still stings" Said Naruto as Sakura instantly let go of him.

"Ops sorry about that, here let me help you apply that cream then" Said Sakura as she grabbed the bottle and lifted the back of Naruto's jacket revealing claw marks on his back. Sakura then went over them with some cream which made Naruto flinch. Kakashi then walked up to Naruto along with Sasuke.

"Hey good work out there dobe, smart move with the shadow clones" Complimented Sasuke.

"I do have to say though it was a pretty good idea considering your chakra control was unstable" Said Kakashi.

"Thanks, but Kakashi what am I going to do with the seal" Said Naruto. Kakashi then took a look at the seal.

"Hmm let's just wait till this is over, we will go and see the Third about this he might know what to do" Said Kakashi, Naruto nodded as Sakura finished applying the cream. Naruto then was about to thank Sakura when suddenly she gave him a big slap on the back making him scream in pain. He then turned around to see Sakura smiling at him.

"Why did you do that for Sakura" Whined Naruto.

"That's for putting a bet on me and Ino's fight" Laughed Sakura. Naruto rubbed his back as they continued to watch the rest of the fights.


	34. Chapter 34: Preliminaries Concluded

**Chapter 34: Preliminaries Concluded**

After Naruto and Kiba's fight there was only two more matches left, but out of the two of them there was one that Kiba had feared and that was Hinata going up against her cousin Neji. Before Kiba had left the arena he had told her not to go up against him. But Hinata ignored his words as she stood in her spot on the arena floor, Neji starring her down. "So are Hinata and Neji brother and sister then" Said Naruto.

"No they are cousins, who belong to the same clan" Replied Sakura. "Am I right Kakashi Sensei" Kakashi turned his head towards Sakura.

"Indeed you are Sakura; Neji belongs to the branch family while Hinata is part of the Head family" Said Kakashi. Everyone turned back to the fight as the protractor gave the signal to start. Without hesitation Neji went straight for Hinata as she got into a defensive stance and guarded against Neji's attacks. Neji then broke through her guard and landed a direct hit to Hinata's chest making her stumble back.

"I don't know why you even bother to fight it is pointless" Said Neji "You are unworthy of being a Ninja, I can see it in your eyes your just too kind and not confident enough you don't even deserve to belong in the Head family" Shouted Neji catching Naruto and Sakura's attention.

"Who does Neji think he is anyway" Said Sakura.

"Yeah bad mothering Hinata like that" Replied Naruto. "Come on Hinata you can do don't listen to him" Shouted Naruto. Hinata heard Naruto's cheering; giving her confidence to continue fighting.

"I can see you gaining a bit more confide…." "Shut up" Neji was interrupted by Hinata.

"Your wrong your just suffering from trying to become worthy of the main house" Shouted Hinata.

"Is that so well we will see who is suffering in minute now won't we" Shouted Neji, as angered filled his voice as he charged at Hinata. Hinata did the same as she charged at Neji with all of her power.

"_Byakugan" _Shouted both of them as they activated there Kekkei Genkai and started to fight each other with all they had. The two of them went at it for ten minutes until Hinata become tired and started to notice that Neji was not being affected. Hinata then backed away from Neji.

"Why….why isn't my gentle fist working" Said Hinata. Neji laughed as she looked up at him.

"That's because I sealed off your chakra when we were fighting, I wasn't trying to attack you from the start I was instead shutting down all of your chakra" Hinata then started to panic. "Now it's over" Shouted Neji as he rushed at Hinata and started to deliver fatal blows to her body. Everyone watched as Hinata was being brutally attacked, Naruto, Sakura and even Sasuke started to become worried as he could sense Hinata on the verge of collapsing.

"Hey Kakashi Hinata is about …" "I know" Kakashi interrupted Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura then turned to Sasuke.

"Is about to what Sasuke, don't tell me he is thinking of killing her" Said Ino. Sasuke gave a small nod.

"He can't do that someone has to do something" Said Sakura as she turned to Naruto was about to try and interrupt the fight, but was stopped by Kakashi.

"Naruto you can't interfere, let the Jonin take care of it" Kakashi then quickly disappeared as Naruto turned his attention back to fight as Neji was about to give the final attack but was stopped by all of the Jonin midway through his attacks. Hinata then collapsed to the ground, at that moment Naruto and Sakura both jumped down and ran to her. As they got to her the medical Ninja had already lifted her up onto the medical bed.

"Doctor will she be ok" Asked Kurenai.

"She needs immediate medical attention otherwise she might not make it" Replied the medical ninja as they quickly rushed Hinata off to the hospital. Sakura then began to worry for Hinata, Naruto then turned around to Neji.

"You…You will pay for what you did to her" Shouted Naruto. Neji gave off a smirk.

"What are you going to do about, you are no match for me either" Said Neji

"That's where you are wrong, mark my words I will avenge Hinata by defeating you"

"We will see about that in the finals" Said Neji as he walked off.

"Why I…" Sakura then put a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Naruto just let him go, leave it until the finals" Said Sakura.

"Your right Sakura" Said Naruto as the two of them walked back up to the stands to watch the final fight.

The last match the was left for the Preliminaries was Choji and Dosu, the fight didn't last long as at first Choji's Human Boulder technique stopped him from being affected by Dosu's sound attacks. But this was countered as Dosu stopped Choji dead in his tracks by punching his arm into Choji and letting off his sound attack causing damage to Choji though out his whole body, ending the match with Dosu winning. Once all of the matches were over the Third Hokage stepped forward to address the winners.

"Well then it seems with have all of our finalists selected then. You all did an outstanding job her today and should be all proud of yourselves. Now for the final test this will be held in one month from now, the reason for this delay is to allow everyone to rest and train to prepare themselves for the finals as you will need all of the training you can get, with that everyone is dismissed" Said the Third as everyone started to leave the arena.

"So Naruto what are you going to do" Asked Sakura.

"Well I might as well see if Kakashi can train me…" Before Naruto could finish he turned around to Naruto.

"Naruto, I will be taking Sasuke with me to train for the next month" Said Kakashi.

"What really then who is going to train me then" Said Naruto.

"The Third Hokage will deal with that once you have gone to see him about you mark, but for now go off and rest an see him tomorrow" Said Kakashi as he begun to walk off. "Oh and Sasuke we will start your training in two days so be prepared" Sasuke nodded before being dragged of by Ino.

"Hey Ino where are you taking me" Said Sasuke.

"We only have two days so I want to spend them with you before you leave" Said Ino as the two of them left the arena leaving Naruto and Sakura sweat dropping.

"So Sakura what do you want to do now" Asked Naruto.

"How about we go out on a date tonight to celebrate your victory" Said Sakura. Naruto smiled at Sakura's suggestion.

"Alright then let's go" Said Naruto as he grabbed Sakura's hand and left the arena


	35. Chapter 35: Godfather

**Chapter 35: Godfather**

The next day after they Preliminaries Naruto and Sakura did what Kakashi said and went straight up to see the Hokage about Naruto's seal and about his training. They arrived at the Hokage tower and knocked on the day.

"Come in" Said the Third as Naruto and Sakura entered the room. The Third looked up to see who it was he smiled and stopped what he was doing. "Ah Naruto and Sakura it's good to see you"

"It's good to see you too" Replied Naruto as he closed the door behind him.

"So then Kakashi tells me that something happened in the forest of death that was of urgent matter" Asked the Third, Naruto and Sakura both nodded. "Well then care to explain" Naruto and Sakura both sat down and started to tell the Third about being attacked by Orochimaru and the cursed mark and seal he gave Naruto and Sasuke. Sakura then started to explain what happened when Naruto and Sasuke were unconscious. "I see so my old pupil has decided to show himself in the village again" Said the Third.

"Wait Orochimaru was your pupil" Said Sakura.

"Yes indeed he was I taught him everything that I knew, but he then turned to experimenting with forbidden Jutsu. After that he left the village. But that is nothing important to you anyway. Now then Naruto may I see the Seal" Asked the Third as Naruto nodded and lifted up his shirt revealing the seal.

"So can you help Naruto" Asked Sakura.

"Hmm well I have seen this seal before and yes I can remove it, Naruto I will need you stand still for me" Naruto did what he was told as the Third formed a set of hand seals until his fingers were glowing. "_Five Pronged Seal Release_" The Third then jammed his fingers onto the seal as it began to disappear. "There we go you should be fine now" Said Third.

"Thank you" Said Naruto. "Also Kakashi said something about my training"

"Ah yes, I would like to introduce you to your trainer but for some reason he is not even here yet" The Hokage the looked out the window and started to think. He then saw who he was looking for enter Naruto's home. "Hmm let's go for a bit of a walk shall we" Suggested the Third as Naruto and Sakura looked at each other confused. The three of them walked through the streets as the Third lead them back to Naruto's house.

"Umm old man why did you bring us back to my place" Asked Naruto.

"Well I do believe that who I am looking for is inside" Said the Third as they walked inside. As they walked in they saw a man sitting at the table. The man had long white hair and wore a green short shirt and matching pants along with a red cloak, he also carried a large scroll which was set aside on the table. The man looked up as the three of them walked in.

"Ah Jiraiya it's good to see you again" Said the Third.

"It's good to see you too old man" Said Jiraiya before looking over to Naruto and Sakura. "So who are the two kids" Asked Jiraiya.

"This is Naruto and Sakura" Replied the Third, as Jiraiya stared at Naruto recognising the name straight away.

"Wait so this is Minato and Kushina's son" Said Jiraiya. The Third nodded. "Geez he looks just like his father" Naruto stared confused.

"So you knew my parents" Asked Naruto.

"Minato was my pupil when he was younger, and I was the one he suggested your name to him" Said Jiraiya.

"Wait so your Naruto's Godfather then" Asked Sakura. Jiraiya nodded, a smile appeared on Naruto's face.

"So I still have some sort of family then" Said Naruto.

"Well you can put it that way if you want" Laughed Jiraiya. "Well then the Third has asked me if I can train you"

"Really you will train me"

"Hmm I don't know do you think you got what it takes to handle my training" Said Jiraiya.

"You bet I do, I am ready for anything you throw at me" Replied Naruto, making Jiraiya smile as Naruto had the same determination as Minato.

"Well then I will just leave you guys alone then, I will see you all later" Said the Third as he left the house. Jiraiya then reached for his scroll as he rolled it out. The scroll had several names written on which included Jiraiya's and Minato's.

"What's this scroll for?" Asked Naruto.

"This scroll is a scroll of summoning; it's a contract to allow the summoning of Ninja toads" Said Jiraiya. "This will be your first part of training, but first I need you to sign your name in blood on the scroll" Naruto did what Jiraiya said and bit his finger and wrote his name on the scroll. As Naruto was writing his name Jiraiya looked over to Sakura. "So your name was Sakura correct" Sakura nodded "By any chance are you two going out with each other" Sakura then began to blush, Jiraiya then started to laugh. "Ha-ha young love just like Kushina and Minato when they were younger"

"Alright I'm done now" said Naruto as Jiraiya turned to the scroll. "Umm would Sakura be able to sign it as well" Jiraiya then looked over to Naruto with interest as he started to think.

"Hmm I don't see why not" Said Jiraiya. Naruto then looked over to Sakura.

"So Sakura do you want to sign the scroll" Said Naruto. Sakura then started to think whether or not she wanted to, after thinking she smiled and walked up to the scroll.

"Sure why not" Said Sakura as she bit her finger as wrote her name on the scroll. Once she was done Jiraiya rolled back up the scroll and wrapped it back around his back.

"Alright then at the looks of things I will be training both of you, so I hope you are both ready because we will be starting straight away" Said Jiraiya. Naruto and Sakura both looked at each other and nodded.

"We are ready whenever you are Jiraiya" Said Naruto.

"Alright then, lets head out and get started then" Said Jiraiya as the three of them left the house to go and start there training.

**Note: **Now then some are probably of wondering why I am making Sakura learn to summon Ninja Toads. The reason is that I thought it might be interesting to do so as in the anime or manga she has got any summoning contract yet.

Now then you are probably wondering why I didn't choose her to learn the Slug Summoning instead as she learns medical jutsu later on. Well my answer is that it is possible for one to have a summoning contract with multiple animals and I might just make it that she also learns to summon slugs later on. Plus another reason is that Ninja Toads are offensive summons and the slugs are Support as they focus around healing so it kind of evens it out, I think.

Well anyway please let me know what you think with Sakura learning the summon and about the story so far. Thank you.


	36. Chapter 36: Ninja Toad Training

**Chapter 36: Ninja Toad Training**

Naruto, Sakura and Jiraiya travelled a bit outside of the village in order to do their training as they didn't want to destroy anything within in the village. They stopped at a field which had a lake running through the middle of it, along with a waterfall further on down.

"Alright then this spot should do fine" Said Jiraiya as he put his things down under a tree. "Now than before we begin I need to tell you guys something, and that is for this exercise will require a lot of chakra. Both of you will have different amounts of chakra so doing this will be different for the two of you" Jiraiya then looked at Naruto. "Naruto tell me, have you ever felt the nine-tails chakra before" Naruto then started to think.

"I have twice, once when I thought that Sasuke and Sakura where both killed in the land of the mist, and the second time when I was fighting Orochimaru" Jiraiya then started to think.

"I see so it must appear whenever anger is built which is not a good thing as it can lead to you losing control if you're not careful. So I need to teach you how to summon the chakra at will" Said Jiraiya.

"What about me" Asked Sakura.

"For you it's easy, but since you don't have a tailed beast's chakra using the summoning technique will pretty much exhaust your chakra. So that's your only downside" Sakura understood what he was saying.

"So in other words I need to open with it in a fight"

"Exactly, but for you if you keep on practising the technique you will gradually be able to increase the amount of chakra you have making you able to make it a technique more powerful or to allow the use of more Jutsus" Said Jiraiya.

"Alright then but how is Naruto going to be able to control the nine tails chakra" Asked Sakura.

"First thing is he needs to deplete his own chakra first. Naruto you will need to create as many shadow clones as you can and fight them" Naruto then smiled as he formed the necessary hand seal.

"Alright then let's do this, _Shadow Clone Jutsu" _Naruto then proceeded in creating as many clones as possible, in the end there was too many clones to even count them. They all then began to fight each other until they disappeared.

"So Jiraiya where do I begin" Asked Sakura.

"Hmm why don't you do the same thing, as depleting chakra can also lead to increasing it as well as it allows the user to see how long they can go before straining themselves" Sakura smiled as she made as many clones as she could before running into the group of Naruto's to join in the fighting. Jiraiya sat back as he watched the fighting that was going on, as there where clones everywhere. Half an hour had gone by until all that was left was the original Naruto and Sakura who were both completely drained of their chakra. "Well then you guys are finally done, Sakura why don't you rest and watch so that you can start once you recovered" Sakura nodded as she sat down and watched. "Alright then Naruto first thing is that you need to concentrate on bringing up the fox's chakra, once you think you have done it form the necessary hand seals and draw blood from your hand that you used to sign the contract with and slam it on the ground" Naruto nodded as he stepped back and concentrated as he placed his hands together. Sakura and Jiraiya watched from where they were.

Naruto then formed the seals and bit his thumb drawing blood "Alright then, _Ninja Art: Summoning Jutsu" _Naruto then slammed his hand on the ground, as he did a puff of smoke engulfed the area. Jiraiya and Sakura watched with amazement at thinking that he got it first shot. As the smoked clear all that stood was Naruto and a small tadpole. Sakura let a small giggle while Jiraiya started laughing. "Damn it" Said Naruto.

"Don't worry Naruto it was good for your first try as you actually got something to appear" Complimented Jiraiya. A couple of hours passed and Naruto was still only able to summon tadpoles. Sakura then got up and walked over to an open space.

"Alright then, I think I'm ready" Said Sakura as Naruto took a break and watched Sakura, Jiraiya did the same thing. "_Ninja Art: Summoning Jutsu" _Sakura then slammed her hand onto the ground as smoke appeared. As it started to clear up Sakura stood standing as she too summoned a tadpole.

"Ha-ha, I guess that's karma for you" laughed Jiraiya. Sakura sighed.

"I guess your right" Laughed Sakura.

"Well then keep on trying, summoning tadpoles won't take that much chakra away so you can still keep on going" Said Jiraiya as Sakura and Naruto continued on training. By the end of the day the two of them were tired. So far Naruto had no luck in fully controlling the nine tails chakra and was only able to summon a tadpole; the same went with Sakura who could only do the same as well. The two of them lay on the ground next to each other; Jiraiya was nowhere to be seen. Naruto then got up and looked around before realising he was gone.

"Hey Sakura where did Jiraiya go" Asked Naruto, Sakura got up herself not knowing where he went as well.

"I don't know where he is" The two of them got up and started to look around. They then headed towards the top of the waterfall, when they got there they found Jiraiya hiding behind a bush looking down at the bottom of the waterfall with a telescope as there were women swimming in the water below. Naruto and Sakura snuck up behind him.

"He-he so many beautiful women" The two of them sweat dropped; Sakura then went up behind him and thumped Jiraiya on the head. "Ouch, what the…" Jiraiya turned around to see Sakura standing behind him angry and what he was doing. "Um I can explain, it is for my um, research" Said Jiraiya before getting grabbed by the collar and slapped a few times by Sakura.

"Research, more like being an old pervert" Shouted Sakura, Naruto was laughing in the background. After Sakura was done with Jiraiya she let him go as he climbed to his feet.

"Naruto, why didn't you tell her to stop" Said Jiraiya.

"Because you deserved it Pervy Sage" Laughed Naruto, Sakura also laughed at the new nickname. Jiraiya sighed as it was useless fighting back.

"Alright then it's getting late we will continue your training tomorrow" Said Jiraiya, as the three of them started to head back towards the leaf village.


	37. Chapter 37: Confronting the Nine Tails

**Chapter 37: Confronting the Nine Tails**

Weeks had passed since Naruto and Sakura begun there training with Jiraiya. Within the last of those weeks the two of them had gotten further towards success as Naruto had managed to partly control the nine tails chakra but it was not enough yet for the summoning. Sakura too had also increased the amount of chakra she had as she continued on trying the summoning technique.

"Ninja Art: Summoning Jutsu" Shouted Sakura as a cloud of smoke appeared. As the smoke cleared Sakura found herself sitting atop of a decent size toad, the size of the toad was larger than Jiraiya.

"Well done Sakura, you finally did it" Smiled Jiraiya. Sakura then started to smile herself.

"I did, I did it" Shouted Sakura in happiness, Naruto to be smiling.

"Good work Sakura" Complimented Naruto. Sakura turned around and smiled.

"Thanks Naruto, but don't stop now I know you can do it" Naruto smiled and nodded as he close his eyes and placed his hands together as he focused everything that he could.

"_Come on you stupid fox lend me your chakra" _Naruto then opened his eyes as he did he was no longer out on the field but instead inside a large room with a giant metal gate with a seal on it.

"Where am I" Said Naruto to himself. Naruto then started to hear something move closer to him coming from the other side of the gate. Naruto walked forward slowly

"GRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAA!" Suddenly a large fox slammed against the gate as Naruto stumbled to the ground in shock, scared as he stared at the large fox behind the gate.

"You…You're the nine tailed fox" Said Naruto as he slowly climbed to his feet. This was the first time Naruto had ever meet the fox.

"Yes it is me you little brat" Growled the nine tails.

"Wait if your hear then where am I"

"You are in your subconscious, that's how you are talking to me now"

"But why am I hear" Asked Naruto.

"Because you're trying to use my chakra and I don't like it, you are lucky that this gate is stopping me from ripping you to shreds" Shouted the nine tails.

"Well unlucky for you but you won't be getting out any time soon" Shouted back Naruto, the nine tails growled at him.

"You have some guts kid but just you wait I will get out of here" Naruto then smirked at him.

"Well then while you remain in my body, you may as well give me some of your chakra to use then" Demanded Naruto.

"Why should I, a young kid like you has no right controlling my power"

"Well it's not like you have a choice now does it because as long as you are in hear I am your master" The nine tails then tried to reach his claw through the gate but was unable to get Naruto.

"You little brat come here so I can claw you" Naruto stood where he was as he continued to stare at the fox. The nine tails then calmed down as he stepped back from the gate. "You really do have some guts kid, so fine I will lend you some of my power but I swear when I get out of here you are dead" Growled the Nine tails as Naruto then suddenly found himself laying under a tree with Sakura by his side.

"Naruto are you alright" Said Sakura who was worried about him. Naruto slowly let himself up.

"I'm fine, what happened to me" Asked Naruto.

"When you closed your eyes and started to concentrate you suddenly fell to the floor unconscious" Said Sakura as she hugged, thankful that he was alright. Jiraiya then came back to check on Naruto.

"Naruto I see you're ok, what happened to you" Asked Jiraiya.

"I don't know but I think I just had an argument with the nine tails" Said Naruto. Jiraiya and Sakura were confused to what Naruto was going on about.

"How can you argue with the nine tails when he isn't here" Said Sakura.

"It was all in my subconscious apparently" Jiraiya then knew what Naruto was talking about.

"I see that has been known to happen with people who have a tailed beast in side of them" Said Jiraiya. Naruto then got to his feet.

"Naruto what are you doing" Said Sakura as Naruto walked out onto the field.

"I'm going to try the summon technique again" Said Naruto.

"Are you sure that's a good idea Naruto" Said Sakura. Naruto smiled as he nodded back at her.

"Don't worry I'll be fine this time" Said Naruto as Sakura stepped back to give him so room. Naruto then placed his hands together and closed his eyes. "Ninja Art: Summoning Jutsu" Naruto then opened his eyes and smashed his hand onto the ground, as he did a giant cloud of smoke covered the nearby area. As the smoke started to clear Sakura and Jiraiya were surprised to what Naruto had summoned as Naruto now stood on a giant ninja toad the toward over the forest and was almost the size of a mountain.

"Whoa, how did Naruto summon something that large" Said Sakura.

"I think he was able to get the fox to give him his chakra, with that much Chakra to use I'm not surprised that he summoned Gambunta" Said Jiraiya. On top of Gambunta's head Naruto was stunned himself with what he had just done but soon started to jump around in joy.

"Hey, who is jumping on the top of my head" Yelled Gambunta.

"That would be me, Naruto Uzumaki" Said Naruto.

"So am I supposed to believe a little squirt like you summoned me here" Said Gambunta.

"Well you better believe it but I did summon you here" Said Naruto. Gambunta then looked to the ground to see Jiraiya and Sakura who had her ninja frog standing next to her.

"Jiraiya, so you summoned me here did you" Jiraiya shook his head.

"Nope wasn't me, it was the kid on top of your head that did it" Said Jiraiya.

"So your telling me that you have taught two little squirts and advance technique" Jiraiya nodded.

"Yep, sure have"

"I'm going to crush you Jiraiya" Yelled Gambunta as he started to draw his blade.

"Naruto quickly get rid of him" Yelled Jiraiya.

"Oh umm ok" Naruto then placed his hands together as Gambunta disappeared, making Naruto fall towards the ground but was caught on top of Sakura's ninja toads back. "Thanks Sakura" Sakura smiled as she helped Naruto up.

"That toad is a hand full but don't worry, he will eventually accept the fact that he has as new master now" Laughed Jiraiya. "Alright then I think that's enough for today you guys can go off and rest now, If you need me I will be at the house" Said Jiraiya as he left the two of them to rest.

"I can't believe we actually did it hey Naruto" Said Sakura.

"Yeah it was hard to do so but paid off in the end" Replied Naruto. "So what do you want do now" Asked Naruto.

"Well I was thinking of heading on over to the hospital to see how Lee was doing, ever since he fought Gaara he has been in a bad condition" Said Sakura.

"Yeah, I feel sorry for bushy brow as well, alright then let's go and visit him then" Said Naruto as they headed for the hospital. As the two of them walked in they saw Shikamaru at the front desk.

"Hey Shikamaru, you hear to see Choji" Said Sakura as Shikamaru turned around to see Naruto and Sakura walk in.

"Nah I just finished seeing him, what about you"

"We are stopping in to see Lee" Said Sakura.

"Oh yeah I forgot he was here as well, hmm I might as well stop and see him to don't want to be rude and ignore him" Said Shikamaru as he followed Naruto and Sakura to Lee's room. When they arrived at his room they opened the door to see Gaara standing in front of a sleeping Lee as Sand covered his body.

"Hey what the hell do you think you are doing" Shouted Naruto, the sand the retracted back to Gaara's gourd as he turned around and stared at Naruto.

"I'm here to finish what I started" Said Gaara.

"Sorry but we are not letting you touch him" Said Naruto.

"Hey Naruto calm down don't aggravate him" Whispered Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru is right we don't want to make the situation worse" Said Sakura

"Get In my way and I will Kill all three of you were you stand" Said Gaara.

"Why are you doing this" Yelled Naruto.

"Because, I have dedicated my life to killing my enemies and to be able to satisfy the blood lust of the monster that lives within me" Said Gaara. Naruto and Sakura then looked at each other.

"Naruto you don't think"

"I don't know, but If so then he too has a Tailed Best in side of him" Said Naruto.

"Now then get out of my way" Gaara was about to make a move but stopped when Guy entered the room.

"You there, how about leaving the fighting for the finals" Said Guy. Gaara said nothing as he walked out of the room. Guy then looked at the other three that were still there. "You guys better run along your selves and be careful of that one as well" Said Guy, the three of them left the room and Hospital. Shikamaru then turned to Naruto and Sakura.

"Ok I don't know what that was all about but in the finals Sasuke needs to be careful" Said Shikamaru.

"Yeah, let's just hope that Sasuke can beat him and that his training was worth it" Said Naruto.

**Note: **Ok I don't know if any of you realised but I forgot one of the fights in the preliminaries, and that was Gaara's and Lee's fight, I was thinking to myself how on earth I forgot and that I am deeply sorry for missing that fight, I hope that it didn't bother any of you that much. DX

As normal please leave a review of what you think of the story and next time I will promise not forget anything else. Thank You.


	38. Chapter 38: The Finals Begin!

**Chapter 38: The Finals Begin!**

A Month had passed and it was finally the day of the last test of the Chunin exam. Naruto and Sakura were walking towards the stadium where the finals were being held. Naruto and Sakura had spent the whole month training under the legendary Sannin Jiraiya and had learned the summoning Jutsu along with improving there fighting capabilities. The two of them had finally arrived at the entrance to the stadium.

"Are you ready for it Naruto" Said Sakura, Naruto turned his head and smiled.

"I'm ready to take on anything" Replied Naruto, Sakura leaned towards him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Well good luck, and promise me to be careful" Said Sakura.

"Don't worry I will never break that promise no matter what" Said Naruto before he headed off down the hallway, Sakura smiled as she went up the outside stairs that lead to the spectator stands. As she walked In she found Ino already sitting down, Sakura went and sat down next to her when she did Sakura noticed that Ino looked worried.

"Hey Ino are you ok" Asked Sakura, Ino turned around to see that Sakura had sat down next to her.

"I'm fine but Sasuke hasn't arrived yet" Replied Ino, Sakura then looked down to the field to see everyone lined up except Sasuke. "What will happen if he doesn't get here" Asked Ino.

"Don't worries if he gets here before his match he can still compete; if not then he will be disqualified" Said Sakura. Ino was a little relieved. Meanwhile Naruto too was wondering where Sasuke was as well and was told the same thing about him showing up to his match.

"All right then this will be tournament based, so you will keep on fighting till you are knocked out, I'm about to show you who you are fighting first and who is up first so pay close attention" Said Protractor as he held out a piece of paper with everyone's name on it. "Now also due to the absent of Dosu who can't be found, one of you will have to fight an extra match" Naruto looked to see who did and was relieved it wasn't him but instead it was Shikamaru. Naruto then looked to see who he was fighting and found out it was Neji and that his fight was first. Once everyone was done they all went to the waiting stands except for Naruto and Neji who remained out on the field.

"You may as well forfeit now, this match has already been decided" Said Neji as he looked over at Naruto.

"There is no way I am losing to you, especially after what you did to Hinata" Shouted Naruto. Neji just smirked at his comment.

"Fine fight if you must, but you can't change your destiny" Said Neji.

"Alright then listen up you two let's have a clean fight, I will stop the match when one of you can no longer fight, now then begin" The protractor the stepped out of the way of the two as Naruto was the first to make a move, Neji instantly activated his Byakugan.

"From what I saw in your last fight you should have nothing special up your sleeves" Said Neji as he prepared to stop Naruto.

"Oh yeah well watch and learn, _Wind Style: Gale Impact" _Neji watched his attacks and blocked Naruto's punch with his arms, but he was suddenly sent flying in the stadium wall from his punch. Neji then looked too see Naruto charging at him again.

"_Where did that power come from?" _ Naruto then went to attack again but this time Neji moved out the way of Naruto's punch. "_Gentle Fist" _Neji then countered and slammed his palm into Naruto's chest making him stumble back. Naruto recovered only to cough up a little blood. Neji then started forced Naruto into close range combat as Naruto tried his best to avoid all of Neji's attacks. Naruto then jumped back to gain some distance and quickly formed and a hand seal.

"_Shadow Clone Jutsu" _Suddenly a large amount of clones surrounded Neji giving him nowhere to run as they all started to attack him. Neji was able to counter all of the attacks even the one behind him due to his Byakugan. He then looked around to see one Naruto doing nothing at the back of the group, Neji then charged towards the Naruto and struck him with a Gentle Fist making Naruto stumble back as all the other Naruto's disappeared. "Damn it, how did you know" Gasped Naruto.

"Simple, the real one always stays at the back of the group to avoid any damage" Said Neji as he struck Naruto again, pushing him to the ground. "Now do you believe that you can't change your destiny" Naruto ignored Neji and span around on the ground tripping up Neji. Naruto then quickly recovered and got up and followed with a straight punch right to Neji's chest. Neji gasped in pain as he spat out a small amount of blood.

"Don't start talking yet, because I'm not done fighting" Said Naruto. Neji slowly climbed to his feet and smiled at him.

"Well then it looks like you won't be fighting for much longer, cause now you are in range of my jutsu" Said Neji as he took his stance. Naruto then raised his guard ready to defend. _"Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four Palms" _Neji then bolted forward with speed as he begun to attack Naruto breaking through his defence. Neji then started to juggle Naruto around as he delivered each attack with greater speed. Sakura watched as Naruto was being attacked, starting to worry that he might lose. Neji then finished his attack as he last hit sent Naruto flying to the ground. Naruto remained on the floor gasping in pain. "It looks like this fight is over" Neji then started to walk away, until he stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to see Naruto slowly climb to his feet.

"I'm not done yet" Said Naruto.

"What's the point in fighting? I have blocked off all of your Chakra points" Shouted Neji. Naruto then started to place his hands together. "Why don't you give up" Shouted Neji as he started to charge towards Naruto.

"_Come on you fox, now would be a good time to lend me your chakra" _Naruto then started to feel a surge of powerful chakra run through his system as it started to unblock all of his chakra points. Neji had stopped stunned that the points were unblocking themselves.

"How is the possible" Said Neji. The Third Hokage also started to notice the use of the nine tails chakra and was surprised to see Naruto using it. He then started to notice Naruto was smiling.

"_Wind Style: Divine Wind" _a large pillar of wind then started to form in front of Naruto, but the wind also had a red tint to it as well. Naruto then sent the pillar towards Neji at great speed. The pillar struck Neji as it sent him into the air. _"Wind Style: Air Cannon" _Naruto then took a deep breath and shot a large red bullet of air at Neji. The bullet hit Neji as he started to descend to the ground. The protractor stepped in to catch Neji as he landed in his arms.

"Neji is unable to battle, the winner of this round is Naruto Uzumaki" Everyone then started to cheer from the stands at Naruto's victory. Half of the people there were not expecting him to win.

"How can I lose to an idiot like you?" Whispered Neji, Naruto then walked up to him.

"Because one can change their own destiny if they try their hardest, so if an idiot like me can do it then anyone can, even you" Said Naruto as he started to walk back up to the stands. Neji remained quite as he was taken to the medics to be checked on. As Naruto arrived back at the stands Sakura was there waiting for him as she ran up to him and kissed him on the lips.

"Naruto you did it" Said Sakura.

"Of course I did there was no way I was losing to him" Said Naruto as he returned the kiss.

"Get a room you two" Laughed Shikamaru as he walked up to them. Naruto and Sakura stopped and let go of each other.

"Why don't you mind your own business" Said Naruto.

"Well it's a bit hard when you're standing right there, but anyway good job out there" Said Shikamaru.

"Thanks Shikamaru" Replied Naruto as he smiled.


	39. Chapter 39: Sasuke's Fight Delayed

**Chapter 39: Sasuke's Fight Delayed**

The first match of the Chunin exams had concluded with Naruto being the victor which to most of the village was a huge surprise as they all cheered Naruto on, something that Naruto enjoyed as the villagers started to admire him a bit. After the fight had finished everyone was starting to get in patient due to the Sasuke not showing up yet for his fight.

"Where is he? This is not like Sasuke" Worried Ino. Sakura was concerned to.

"I don't know but if he doesn't show up then he is disqualified" Replied Sakura. The protractor then returned to the field after a quick discussion.

"Alright everyone listens up, we are allowing this fight to be postponed as the Hokage and Kazekage have allowed it" everyone in the arena didn't like the change but kept quiet as they waited for the next fight. "Alright then can Shino and Kunkuro come down for the next fight" Temari then looked at Kunkuro.

"Damn it, I was not expected to fight, what about the plan" Whispered Kunkuro.

"I don't know, just forfeit I will fight instead" Replied Temari, Kunkuro then started to speak.

"I forfeit this match" Yelled Kunkuro. Everyone then started to get uneasy again as complaints about the lack of fighting started up.

"Alright then if that's what you want, then will Temari and Shikamaru please come down?" Called the Protractor. Shikamaru then sighed.

"What a drag, two fights skipped and now my fight is pushed forward" Before he could do anything Naruto had slapped him on the back making him fall to the arena floor.

"Good Luck Shikamaru" Shouted Naruto as Shikamaru climbed off the ground and stared at him.

"Gee, thanks Naruto" Moaned Shikamaru as he turned to face his enemy, Temari.

"This fight will be over quickly, all I have to do is avoid the shadows" Said Temari. The two of them waited as the match began. The match had begun and Temari had made the first move as she unfolded her fan and began to launch out wind style attacks at Shikamaru. For the first ten minutes Shikamaru kept on dodging the attacks which started to make Temari curious. Shikamaru then stopped and looked up at the sky as he watched the sun slowly set. Temari then started to notice what he was planning. "So you're just stalling so you can wait for the sun to set, increasing the range of your shadow manipulation" Said Temari, Shikamaru sighed.

"_How troublesome, she has already figured out what I was going to do" _Thought Shikamaru as he stepped back further under the shadows and crouched down, closing his eyes and placing his fingertips together. Meanwhile in the stands Kurenai watched Shikamaru trying to think what he was doing.

"Asuma, what is Shikamaru doing" Kurenai turned her head towards Asuma.

"At the moment he is thinking up a plan" Replied Asuma

"But in the middle of a battle"

"Don't worry his sharp kid, perhaps the smartest there is"

"What makes you say that?"

"I made him take a test which a disguised as a game for him, when he completed it the results where amazing. Shikamaru has an IQ level of over 200" Kurenai looked at Asuma with amazement. They then looked back at the field where Shikamaru had finished thinking. "It looks like he is done thinking" Shikamaru then reached for several kunai and then threw them at Temari.

Temari the lifted her fan up to block the oncoming attacks, during the time that her view was blocked by the fan Shikamaru took off his shirt and tied it to another Kunai and threw into the air. Temari then lowered her fan and looked at him.

"Really is that all you got, what was the supposed to do anyway" Shouted Temari. She then brought her fan back and got ready to throw another Jutsu at him. "_Wind Style: Wind Scythe…"_ Temari then froze on the spot as she tried to move her body. "What's going on_, _I shouldn't be within range of your shadow" Said Temari.

"You should of payed a bit more attention" Said Shikamaru as he pointed up into the sky. Temari then looked up to see his shirt drifting in the air like a parachute leaving behind a small shadow.

"Damn it, so you distracted me so you could get that into the air" Said Temari. "Well then what are you waiting for finish the fight" Shikamaru then released the jutsu.

"I forfeit the match" Said Shikamaru. Everyone in the audience was surprised with Shikamaru's decision.

"What are you doing" Said Temari.

"There is no point of me fighting, I'm at of chakra so I won't be able to hold out with the technique much longer plus I don't like hurting girls anyway" Said Shikamaru as he made his way back to the stands. Temari looked on as she was angry of him forfeiting so easily, yet everyone admired his choice. Temari shrugged it off as she headed back to her group. As Shikamaru was about to walk up the stairs, Naruto was waiting for him at the bottom.

"Hey Shikamaru why did you forfeit" Said Naruto, Shikamaru knew that he was going to start on him.

"Because fighting is too troublesome and I was out of Chakra so it was the logical choice" Replied Shikamaru. Naruto stood there with a look of confusion on his face. "Don't worry about it lets just head back up to the stands" Shikamaru and Naruto reached the top of the stairs but stopped after they started to her voice come from the hallway. There were three people, one of them was Gaara and the other two were from the same village.

"We want you to lose to Sasuke Uchiha, Our master has a lot of money on this match" Said one of the strangers. Gaara didn't say anything.

"Hey are you listening" Said the other and went to reach out for Gaara but was stopped by his sand which grabbed the two of them. "He..h..Hey what are you doing?" Shouted one of the strangers.

"Anyone who gets in my way dies" Said Gaara before covering the two ninja in sand and crushing them with pressure. Naruto and Shikamaru stood watching with shock as they listened to the two scream in agony. After Gaara was done with them he started walking towards the stairs. As he walked down them he passed Naruto and Shikamaru like they weren't there, Once Gaara was out of site Naruto and Shikamaru quickly moved off.

"Man that guy is messed up, I hope Sasuke knows what he is up against" Said Shikamaru, Naruto was worried at this point.

"Yeah, at the moment it's probably good that he is late" Replied Naruto as they reached the stands. They looked out onto the field only to see that Sasuke had arrived. Sasuke looked up to the stands and gave Naruto thumbs up as he smiled at him. Naruto returned the thumbs up but showed a serious face signalling for Sasuke to be careful. Naruto then found a seat next to Sakura and Ino.

"Naruto you can sense it to can you" Whispered Sakura, Naruto nodded.

"Let's just hope that Sasuke can defeat him" Said Naruto "Does Ino know"

"Yes I've told her about Gaara and she is just as worried" Naruto and Sakura then turned the heads back down to the field as the match that everyone had been waiting for was about to begin.


	40. Chapter 40: Gaara's Transformation

**Chapter 40: Gaara's Transformation**

The hidden leaf stadium fell completely silent as Sasuke and Gaara stood at opposite ends of the arena waiting for one of them to make a move, yet neither one made the first move as they remained still. Overlooking the fight with high interest was the Kazekage who seemed to be focusing on Sasuke; the third Hokage took noticed the Kazekage and kept an eye on him. Meanwhile in the stands Naruto, Sakura and Ino watched on in silence. The silence was then broken with the arrival of Kakashi.

"Kakashi Sensei"

"Sorry that we were late" Apologised Kakashi.

"That doesn't matter Sensei, but Sasuke might be in trouble" Said Naruto. Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"Why would Sasuke be in trouble" Asked Kakashi.

"Because Gaara isn't normal he if he fights he might kill Sasuke" Said Naruto.

"Don't worry Naruto, I have confidence in Sasuke, if anything happens that risks his life then I will step in" Said Kakashi. Naruto remained quite after that as he turned back to the match.

The crowd didn't need to wait much longer as Gaara made the first move and opening with his sand, making it chase Sasuke. Sasuke acted quickly and started to move out the way of the sands path as it chased him around the field. Naruto and Sakura then noticed that his speed had dramatically increased as Gaara's sand couldn't keep up with him. Sasuke then started to counter as he rushed passed the sand and straight to Gaara. Sasuke then landed a direct punch onto Gaara's face, Sasuke quickly moved around him to avoid the oncoming sand and continued to lay direct hits to Gaara. Sasuke then backed off as he looked at Gaara he still remained standing.

"It's going to take more than that to defeat me" Muttered Gaara as bits of his skin crumbled to dust. His sand armour grew weaker.

"_Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu" _Sasuke launched his fireball towards Gaara who easily countered with his sand, but as Gaara lowered his guard Sasuke had already moved. Before Gaara could even turn around Sasuke had already kicked him in the head, knocking Gaara off his feet. The kick didn't do much as the sand armour got in the way. Gaara then started to enclose himself within a dome of sand. Sasuke then charged forward to stop Gaara but Gaara quickly reacted by emitting sand spikes from his dome, Sasuke stopped his fist just inches away from a spike. Sasuke then started to back off as he watched the spikes draw back.

"It can't be" Stuttered Temari as fear travelled her voice. Kunkuro looked at Temari as he sensed it as well.

"What's he doing, his going to ruin the mission" Said Kunkuro. Meanwhile Naruto, Sakura and Ino looked on from the stands.

"What is Gaara doing in there" Said Naruto.

"I don't know but it can't be good" Said Sakura, Kakashi then sat next to them.

"Watch Sasuke carefully" Pointed out Kakashi as the three of them looked at Sasuke who had already finished forming a set of hand seals and lowered his hand to the ground. They watched on as Chakra started to form at Sasuke's hand. The chakra looked to have a lightning pattern as it was forming and a loud chirping sound could be heard, like there was a group of bird flying by. Naruto and Sakura then knew what jutsu Sasuke was using.

"Kakashi is that what I think it is" Asked Naruto. Kakashi nodded.

"Indeed it is, the jutsu he is about to use is called Chidori or how I call it, Lightning blade" Answered Kakashi. Sasuke then bolted forward with extreme speed. Spikes then emerged from the dome and headed for Sasuke but with Sasuke's speed he was able to navigate through the spikes to avoid them. As Sasuke came closer to the dome he plunged his Chidori through the sand dome, Sasuke knew the attack connected as the feel of blood on his hands started to form. Sasuke then could start to hear Gaara talking.

"What is this, this warm feeling, it feels like blood" Muttered Gaara. Sasuke then removed his hand from the dome and took a couple of steps back. Suddenly Gaara started to yell. "IT'S MY BLOOD, MY BLOOD!" The sand dome started to crumble away until it left Gaara kneeling on the ground holding the spot where he was bleeding. Before Sasuke could do anything Temari and Kunkuro jumped onto the field and helped Gaara.

"Hey what's going on" Said Sasuke but was ignored; he then looked around to see everyone asleep and short afterwards an explosion on top of the tower where the Kage's were sitting. Sasuke then turned around to see the three of the getaway. "Get back here" Yelled Sasuke.

"Sasuke wait up" Sasuke turned around to see Naruto and Sakura.

"What's wrong" Said Sasuke.

"Kakashi said to go with you, Ino will remain here to wake everyone up" Said Sakura. They then looked around to see several fight break out around the arena. Kakashi then appeared in front of them.

"You three need to get going now but be careful we don't know what they are up to" Said Kakashi. "Go now!" The three of them headed off to chase Gaara down. As they headed out they could see the village getting attacked by a group of large snakes. The three of the continued the way out the village with the three sand siblings within their sights. They had chased the three into the forests as they slowly started to catch up. As they chased Naruto had a horrid feeling as he chased Gaara, He didn't know what to do as he too was a Jinchuuriki like himself. Suddenly everyone stopped to see Gaara throw Temari and Kunkuro aside, half of Gaara's body had transformed.

"What is that" Said Sasuke.

"I think it might have something to do with his tailed beast" Said Naruto, Sasuke turned to him in confusion.

"Wait are you saying he as one of those in him to" Naruto nodded. "Well that's great to know" Said Sasuke.

"What are we going to do" Said Sakura.

"For now we need to get him under control and stop his transformation" Said Naruto. Sakura and Sasuke nodded. Gaara then started to laugh.

"Do you really think that the three of you can stop me" Shouted Gaara as he launched several sand shuriken at them. All three of them jumped out the way as the three of them each prepared a Jutsu.

"_Wind Style: Air Bullet" "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu" "Water Style: Water Bullet" _All three of launched their attacks at the same time giving Gaara no room to dodge as the attacks made a direct hitcausing a small explosion.

"Did that do it" Said Sakura.

"I don't know I can see anything" Replied Naruto. There answers were soon answered a large giant rose from the smoke letting out a high pitched laugh. "No way he was able to fully transform" The three of them stood there as they looked at the One tails who towered over the forest.

"What are we going to do" Said Sasuke "At this stage his out of our league" Naruto then bit his thumb.

"Alright you two hang on" Said Naruto as he slammed his fist into the ground "_Ninja Art: Summoning Jutsu" _A large pile of smoke engulfed all three of them as they now stood on top of Gambunta's head. Sasuke startled by the jutsu.

"Well it looks like I wasn't the only one who learnt something new" Said Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura smiled.

"Yeah this was something me and Sakura learnt" Said Naruto. Sasuke was surprised that Sakura even knew it as well.

"Naruto what is the meaning of this" Shouted Gambunta. "And why are there three of you brats on top of me now"

"Sorry chief toad but we have a bit of a problem as you can see" Gambunta looked forward to see Shukaku.

"Well, well, I was not expecting a tailed beast to be fighting, alright then I will help you but I need you to get to the boy that is stationed on top of his head" Naruto looked closely to see Gaara on top of Shukaku's head.

"Alright then just get us close enough and we will get him" Said Naruto. Gambunta then charged forward as the three of them braced themselves for impact.


	41. Chapter 41: Never Giving Up

**Chapter 41: Never Giving Up**

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura stood on top of the chief toad Gambunta as they closed in towards the one-tailed beast Shukaku who was firing a non-stop barrage of wind bullets at them. The plan may have been simple but it wasn't.

"Alright everyone here we go" Shouted Gambunta as he grabbed hold of Shukaku. The three of them started to run towards Gaara but they were halted by Gambunta letting go and backing off.

"Hey chief, why did you let go" Called Naruto as they backed up.

"Because it's hard to get a grip on him, I'm going to need claws to hand on to him" Replied Gambunta.

"How is a frog supposed to get claws" Shouted Sakura.

"Simple, by transforming into something that has claws"

"Are we going to have enough chakra to transform a giant frog" Questioned Sasuke. Naruto stepped closer to Gambunta's head.

"Don't worry I'll do it, Gambunta just focus on getting close to him again" Said Naruto, Gambunta nodded his head as he started to charge at Shukaku. As they began to move Naruto started to focus his chakra.

"You think you're going to get close to me this time do you" Roared Shukaku, everyone looked ahead to see Shukaku place his hands together.

"Gambunta hurry up" Shouted Naruto

"I'm going as fast as I can" Replied Gambunta.

"_Sand Spike" _Shukaku then unleashed a large sand spike that was aimed at Naruto. It travelled through the air at high speed. Just as the spike reached Naruto he performed the transformation jutsu covering Gambunta in a blanket of smoke. Everyone's vision was blocked until the smoke cleared; when it did they were now standing on top of the nine tailed fox. The fox then grabbed onto Shukaku.

"He did it" Said Sasuke.

"Naruto you…." Sakura the stopped as fear sticked her, as she saw what she never wanted to see in her life. Naruto was standing there with the sand spike through his stomach, blood rushing from his body. Naruto then collapsed. "Naruto!" Screamed Sakura as she and Sasuke ran to his side.

"Sakura look after Naruto, I'll finish off Gaara" Said Sasuke as he charged towards Gaara. Sakura grabbed Naruto and tried to stop the bleeding as much as she could, but the spike was in the way.

"Naruto, please don't die" Cried Sakura. Naruto lay in her arms unconscious.

Naruto opened his eyes to found himself in a familiar place, he was within is mind again as he sat on the floor in front of the nine tails cage. Naruto couldn't hear anything behind the cage. Naruto's surrounding suddenly went dark as he reappeared within a white room. Standing in front of him was Gaara.

"Now do you see why it is pointless in fighting me" Said Gaara.

"What are you talking about; Sasuke should be finishing you of now" Replied Naruto. Gaara simply laughed back.

"That's what you think, but right now both of your friends are about to die" Laughed Gaara, Naruto didn't want to believe, he couldn't let them die.

"No you're wrong, they won't die, I will save them" Shouted Naruto.

"How, at this moment you are slowly dying, after that spike went into you, it was all over. The attack may have been small for Shukaku's size but it sure is lethal" Said Gaara. He was right; Naruto had no clue on what to do. But there had to be something he could do to protect them. Gaara watched in silence as he watched Naruto start to fall to his knees and cry.

"Damn it" Cursed Naruto as tears fell from his eyes.

"Don't worry it will all be over soon" Laughed Gaara. Naruto sat there doing nothing, as he sat there in silence, a small voice started to echo through the room.

"_Naruto please wake up, don't die on me now" _Naruto recognised that voice anywhere, it was Sakura. Suddenly a red mist started to appear within the room as an evil voiced boomed in Naruto's head.

"Come on you little brat, I'm not dying because of you" Shouted the voice as the mist engulfed Naruto.

"What is this" Shouted Gaara as he watched the smoke fill the room.

Meanwhile Sakura was protecting Naruto as Shukaku started to attack her and Sasuke who had failed to get near Gaara. Shukaku unleased wave after wave of sand attacks while Gambunta did his best to block most of the attacks, but at this point he was getting tired. Sakura held onto Naruto as best as she could until she felt a sudden movement come from him. She looked at him to see his eyes slowly open.

"Naruto, you're alive" Cried Sakura, Sasuke turned around to see Naruto begin to move.

"Naruto you sure have a way of making people worry like that" Said Sasuke as he quickly moved over to Naruto. "Sakura help me remove this spike from Naruto" Said Sasuke as Sakura nodded. They carefully removed the spike making Naruto jolt in pain as he started to fully wake up. Sakura and Sasuke looked at the wound to see it slowly healing.

"The nine tails is surly impressive" Said Sakura.

"Sasuke, Sakura" Whispered Naruto.

"Naruto are you alright" Cried Sakura. Naruto nodded his head.

"It still hurts a lot, but don't worry about that I need to finish Gaara" Said Naruto as he got to his feet, Sakura grabbed his arm.

"Naruto, no you're too hurt" Said Sakura

"Sakura I need to do this" Replied Naruto. They all turned to Shukaku who had started to attack again. Gambunta jumped out the way of his attacks.

"Sakura's right Naruto" Said Sasuke. "Leave it to me and Sakura, we will take care of them" Naruto shook his head.

"If that's the case then let's do this together" Said Naruto. Sasuke and Sakura gave up arguing. "Well it looks like we are at an agreement" Naruto then turned to face Shukaku.

"So how are we going to do this" Said Sakura.

"I've got an idea" Said Naruto, he placed his hands together and focused his chakra. "_Shadow Clone Jutsu" _Naruto summoned a mass amount of clones.

"Jeez even in the state you're in, your still able to summon that many" Said Sakura as she and Sasuke did the same thing and created as many shadow clones as they could.

"Hey can you guys cut it out, you're hurting my back" Shouted Gambunta.

"So Naruto now what" Said Sasuke.

"Start slinging the clones at him" Said Naruto as he started to throw clone by clone at Shukaku. While Sakura and Sasuke did the same.

"You think that will stop me" Screamed Shukaku as he destroyed the clones being thrown at him. Shukaku then saw Sasuke coming towards him but this time with a Chidori in his hand, Shukaku went to block but failed when Sasuke cut through Shukaku's arm with as much force as he could. Shukaku stumbled back and screamed in pain. Shukaku then looked up to see Naruto and Sakura up in the air.

"Sakura throw me now" Shouted Naruto as she grabbed him and threw him with as much force possible. Naruto hurdled through the air at high speed heading straight for Gaara, Shukaku had no time to defend as Naruto landed a clean punch to Gaara's forehead making him wake up and stopping Shukaku.

Shukaku started to scream as he slowly dissolved into sand as Naruto and Gaara fell to the ground, once Shukaku was gone Naruto and Gaara was left lying on the ground, Sakura and Sasuke came to Naruto's side instantly and helped Naruto up.

"How….how did you beat me" Coughed Gaara. Naruto slowly walked towards him and stopped in front him.

"Because, I fight to protect those who are close to me, if I have them by my side then there is nothing to stop me from fighting" Said Naruto.

"Friends…so that's what makes you strong" Coughed Gaara, Temari and Kunkuro suddenly appeared.

"Gaara, thank god you're ok" Said Temari as they helped him up. "Come on we need to leave" Before the started to move Gaara turned his head.

"Naruto Uzumaki, thank you" Said Gaara before he was carried away. "Temari, Kunkuro, I'm sorry" Temari and Kunkuro looked at Gaara as they lifted him away to safety.


	42. Chapter 42: The Aftermath

**Chapter 42: The Aftermath**

Two days passed since the invasion had stopped, the destruction to the leaf village was a great setback for everyone. But there was one thing that the whole village had lost during the invasion and that was the Third Hokage, who had died in battle against the legendary Sannin Orochimaru. Orochimaru was disguised as the Kazekage who he had killed without the Hidden Sand knowing, allowing him to take advantage and infiltrate the village. Once the invasion started he revealed his true self and engaged the Third. In the end the Third was no match, but he didn't lose his life for nothing as he was able to seal Orochimaru's arms stopping him from using in Ninjutsu. After that the invasion stopped and Orochimaru retreated.

Everyone gathered on top of the Hokage tower for the Third's funeral, everyone they sad for his loss. Everyone stood in silence and payed their respects. After the funeral the Third was buried, his name written on the wall of honourable ninja. The next day the village began rebuilding the village, but that was not the only thing that was happening as the Village Elders started planning on electing a new Hokage. Naruto and Sakura were at home sitting in the study going over jutsu manuals.

"I can't believe the old man is gone" Said Naruto as he placed a scroll back on the shelf.

"I know, after everything he has done to help us" Replied Sakura. "Who do you think is going to be the Hokage Now?"

"I don't know" Said Naruto, A knock then came from the front door as the two of them got up and went to answer it. When the opened the door, the village elders were standing In front of them. "Can I help you" Asked Naruto, Koharu stepped forward.

"Naruto, where is Jiraiya" Demanded Koharu.

"He is sitting out the back writing I think, may I ask why" Replied Naruto as he let the two into the house.

"We need to discuss some important matters to him, so if you please stay out of the way for a moment" Said Koharu as she made her way out the back, Naruto and Sakura looked at each other with confusion as they did what they were told and went back into the study.

Jiraiya was sitting down at a coffee table as he wrote the latest copy of his book; his attention was drawn away with the elders standing in front of him. "So what can I do got you two this time?"

"We have been talking to the council and have come to a conclusion to make you the new Hokage" Said Koharu. Jiraiya leaned back in his chair; he knew that this was going to end up happening.

"I'm sorry to have to disappoint you but I decline" Replied Jiraiya, the elders stood there staring Jiraiya down.

"You don't understand how important this is Jiraiya"

"I'm sorry but I'm just not cut out for the Job, so you best find someone else" The elders gave up.

"Fine then but if you do reconsider then you know where to find us" Said Koharu as the two of them left, Naruto and Sakura watched from the study as the two of them left the house, wondering what they were talking about. Once they left Naruto and Sakura went outside to ask Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya, what did those two want" Asked Sakura as the two of them sat down.

"They wanted me to become the fifth Hokage" Naruto and Sakura looked at him with a surprised look.

"Really you're the new Hokage" Said Naruto.

"No, I turned the offer down" Naruto was now shocked.

"Why?"

"Because it's not the job for me, besides I don't really want to be thinking about yet" Replied Jiraiya. "Besides if I was the Hokage then I wouldn't have any time to spend training you guys" Naruto and Sakura both smiled at him. "Now then I need to head off and go do some actual research this time, so I'll be back later" Said Jiraiya as he gathered his things and left the house.

"Yeah right, more like being a perv" Said Sakura, Naruto laughed and nodded in agreement, they then heard someone knocking at the door again, and Naruto went to answer it while Sakura went into the study, Naruto answered the door to see Sasuke and Ino.

"Hey Sasuke what's up" Greeted Naruto.

"Hey I was just wondering do you guys have any Earth Style Jutsus scrolls because Ino is looking for some" Naruto looked at Ino and forgot that she was an Earth user; he smiled as he stepped aside.

"Yeah we have a few, come in and study with us" Said Naruto as he let Sasuke and Ino in. The three of them went into the study.

"Hey Ino, Sasuke" Said Sakura as the three walked into the study. Sasuke and Ino sat down with Sakura as Naruto looked around the study for some scrolls, he had found a few as he took them off the shelf and handed them to Ino, who was excited to start learning.

"Thanks Naruto" Said Ino. Naruto smiled at her back. The group study until it was late, Sasuke and Ino said goodbye as the two of them left. Naruto had let Ino borrow the scrolls as he didn't really need any of them. Once they were gone Naruto and Sakura went back into the study and started to clean up the scrolls on the floor. As they were cleaning up something caught Naruto's attention as he placed the scrolls he had on the shelf and walk over to the largest book case in the room, sitting on top was a golden box. Naruto grabbed a ladder in order to reach it.

"Hey Naruto what are you doing" Said Sakura as she watched Naruto climb to the top of the shelf and grabbed the box, Naruto climbed down and sat on the floor. "What do you think is inside it" Asked Sakura.

"Don't know, but at the looks of it, it has a seal placed on it stopping people from opening it" Said Naruto as he looked at the seal on the box.

"Well whatever is inside of it must be important" Said Sakura.

"Yeah, but what might it be though" The two of them turned to see Jiraiya arriving home and entering the room. As soon as he entered the room he looked at the box that Naruto had.

"What's that you got there Naruto" Asked Jiraiya as he sat down with them.

"We don't know it has some weird seal on, so we can't open it" Said Naruto handing the box to Jiraiya who looked at the seal carefully.

"Hmm, you dad must of placed this seal ages ago, luckily though I know how to undo it"

"Well then how?" Asked Naruto.

"Well I can't release the seal as it won't let me, only those who are blood related can" Said Jiraiya as he looked at Naruto.

"So only Naruto can unlock then" Said Sakura, Jiraiya nodded.

"Well how do I do that then?"

"Simple, put a bit of your blood on the seal" Said Jiraiya.

"Really that's it" Said Naruto dumbfounded on how simple it was. Naruto bit his thumb and smeared his blood down the seal, when he did the seal vanished and unlocked the box as the three of them leaned over to look what is inside.

**A.N: **He he I feel so mean ending the chapter here, oh well you all just have to wait for the next chapter then.

Well I hope you have enjoyed the story so far and please leave a review on what you think so far and do leave any suggestions on what you might want to happen in the story cause I take in all your feedback for consideration.

Thank you.


	43. Chapter 43: Flying Thunder God

**Chapter 43: Flying Thunder God**

Naruto, Sakura and Jiraiya sat together in the study as they watched Naruto release the seal on the golden box. Naruto opened the box as the three of them leaned over to have a look what was inside. Inside the box was a scroll and five specially designed kunai, each one having a seal written on the handle, a smirk appeared on Jiraiya's face as he knew what he was looking at.

"Wow these are some pretty neat looking kunai" Said Naruto as he pulled two out of the box and handed one to Sakura.

"Yeah, they feel heavier as well" Said Sakura.

"Naruto may I have a look at the scroll" Asked Jiraiya, Naruto nodded as he handed him the scroll. Jiraiya opened the scroll and started to read, it was in deed the jutsu that he was thinking of.

"What does it say Pervy sage" Asked Naruto.

"It's a special jutsu that your dad created himself, The Flying Thunder God technique" Replied Jiraiya.

"So what does it have to do with these Kunai then" Said Sakura.

"Well you see each one holds the same seal and that with that seal you can use this technique to teleport to the kunai" Explained Jiraiya.

"So it's pretty much a teleportation technique"

"In simple terms, yes"

"So cool, when can start learning it" Said Naruto.

"Now hold on just a second it's not that simple to learn, so for now don't worry about it I'll keep the kunai and scroll safe and we will talk more about it in the morning, for now let's all get some rest" Said Jiraiya as he took the kunai and scroll, and went off to sleep, Naruto letting off a moan.

"Aw cheer up Naruto, you can wait till morning" Smiled Sakura as the two of them went off to sleep. In the morning the three of them woke up and went straight to the training fields.

"So then how do we go on about learning the technique" Asked Sakura.

"Well it won't be easy as I have no clue on how to use it myself, but I can still teach you how to use it from what I have read from the scroll" Said Jiraiya as he took out the kunai and handed one to Naruto and Sakura. "First throw the kunai somewhere you want to teleport to" Naruto and Sakura both threw their kunai into one of the nearby trees. "Now the last thing is to form the required hand seals and then concentrate your chakra, If down correctly you should be able to pass through time and space allowing you to teleport to the kunai" Jiraiya then looked up at Naruto who had a look of confusion on his face, for Sakura should understood the base of it.

"Jiraiya is it safe to even manipulate time and space out our level" Asked Sakura.

"Usually in this case it is, however seeing as you guys are quite capable of using elemental techniques and the summoning jutsu you should be fine" Said Jiraiya as he sat down while Sakura and Naruto prepared themselves. "Plus the chances of you succeeded at this current moment are extremely low" Naruto and Sakura nodded as the two them started practicing. The three of them spent most of the day training, but neither one of them had any slight of success.

"Man this is hard" Moaned Naruto as he laid down on the ground, feeling exhausted. Sakura also sat down next to him.

"Alright then how about we call it a day" Said Jiraiya as he sat up from underneath the tree. Sakura agreed as she and Naruto got up.

"Hang on; just give me one more try" Said Naruto. Sakura and Jiraiya stopped as they quickly watched Naruto. Naruto stood still as he focused his chakra, he stood there for ten seconds before he suddenly vanished and appeared a couple of steps in front of him as he fell to the ground, Sakura and Jiraiya were surprised.

"Hmm so your able to only travel a couple steps, well it's a start but nowhere near completion" Said Jiraiya as Sakura helped Naruto off the ground.

"Naruto how do you feel" Asked Sakura.

"I feel fine, but it felt weird when I teleported" Replied Naruto.

"Well you will have to get used to that, but enough training let's all head home" Said Jiraiya as he began walking, while Naruto and Sakura quickly grabbed the Kunai from the tree and followed. Later that night when they all went to sleep Naruto woke up in the middle of the night and quietly snuck outside and went to the training field. When he arrived he pulled out one of the Kunai and stuck it in a tree. He then stood on the opposite side of the field from where he placed the Kunai and started to focus his chakra. Once again Naruto vanished but appeared again on the ground only a few of steps from where he began. Naruto got up and marked where he landed as he returned to his starting position, he then attempted it again but still travelled the same distance. The sun then soon rose; Sakura soon after woke up and had a shower. When she finished she got changed and walk over to Naruto's room to see if he had woken up. When she opened the door she saw no sign of him in the room. She then went into the kitchen to see Jiraiya eating breakfast.

"Morning Sakura is Naruto up yet" Asked Jiraiya.

"Um that's what I was going to ask you, because he is not in his room" Jiraiya then got up from the table and went into the study where he had placed the gold box. He then opened it up and to see one of the Kunai missing.

"I swear he does not know when to stop training" Said Jiraiya as he grabbed box. The two of them then started to head to the training field. When they arrived they saw Naruto lying down on the ground, the two of them quickly ran over to him. Jiraiya quickly checked Naruto to find out to his relief that he was not hurt.

"Is he okay" Asked Sakura.

"Don't worry his fine he is just sleeping, must of exhausted himself" Replied Jiraiya. Sakura then kneeled beside Naruto.

"Wake up, you Idiot!" Sakura then slapped him across the face, instantly waking him up as he grabbed him but the shirt and started shaking him.

"Sakura what are you doing" Said Naruto as Sakura let go of him.

"You need to learn when it is time for rest not training; you had me worried when I saw you lying on the floor" Shouted Sakura as she gave him a hug. "You need to be more careful with yourself" Naruto then kissed her cheek.

"I'm sorry Sakura" Whispered Naruto. Sakura then let go of him and smiled.

"You better sorry you" Meanwhile Jiraiya was looking at all of the markings that Naruto had made on the ground; He had managed to travel half way across the field before stopping.

"I do have to say Naruto, I am impressed with how far you have gotten" Complimented Jiraiya. Naruto and Sakura turned around as Sakura looked at the markings.

"So you were able to travel that far" Said Sakura.

"Yep, but by the time I got that far I was completely out of Chakra" Said Naruto.

"Well if that was the case, I want you to try it again for me one more time since you have rested now" Said Jiraiya. Naruto got up off the ground and stood in the starting position, he then focused his chakra until he vanished. Sakura and Jiraiya then saw Naruto appeared again on the other side of the field where he had placed the Kunai as he jumped around and smiled.

"Well it looks like he has done it" Said Sakura.

"He amazes me sometime, it took him only two days, but he still has a long way to go before fully mastering it like Minato did" Said Jiraiya as the two of them watched Naruto jump up and down in happiness.


	44. Chapter 44: Search for a New Hokage

**Chapter 44: Search for a New Hokage**

A week had passed since the passing of the Third Hokage, and the Leaf Village were desperate in their selection for the new Hokage since Jiraiya turned the offer down. But there was one person who Jiraiya had in mind, the only thing was that she had not be in the village for years, But Jiraiya did know where to start. He approached the village elders to tell them of his suggestion.

"Ah Jiraiya, have you come to reconsider the offer? " Said Koharu, Jiraiya shook his head.

"No, but I have come up with an optional person" Said Jiraiya.

"And who might that be"

"Tsunade" Koharu looked at Homura and started to whisper; when they were done they turned back to Jiraiya.

"It is agreed then but only under the condition that you are the one to track her down" Said Homura.

"Don't worry, I will find her" Said Jiraiya as he left and headed back to gather his things. As he arrived home he saw Naruto and Sakura out in the yard training. Ever since they started practicing the Thunder God Technique the two of them showed great sign in improvement, especially Naruto, but Sakura as well had gotten better as well but she was a little behind Naruto.

"Naruto, Sakura come here for a minute" Called out Jiraiya, the two of them stopped training and went inside.

"What's up Pervy Sage?"

"I need you two to pack; we are going on a little trip" Said Jiraiya.

"What for" Asked Sakura.

"In order to find Tsunade, one of the legendary Sannin like me and Orochimaru, she is going to be the next Hokage"

"Wow really, she must be pretty strong" Asked Sakura, Jiraiya laughed.

"Oh she is" Jiraiya then looked at Naruto and smiled. "And along the way, I will teach you one more special Jutsu" Naruto's eyes lit up.

"Really what special Jutsu"

"Ah but you will need to wait to we are on the road first" Said Jiraiya, He could already see the determination in Naruto's eyes. Naruto and Sakura went to gather their things as same did Jiraiya. Once they were all set they started to head for the village gates. The three of them walked through the gates and into the forest as they headed for the small town on the outskirts of the hidden leaf forest. But just hours after the three of them left two cloaked figures stood on top of the Gate of the Hidden Leaf.

"So how does it feel to be back in your home village" Spoke the tallest one of the two. The other one remained silent for a minute.

"Let's just get on with our mission" Replied the other as the two of them jumped from the gate and onto the streets. The two walked through the village until stopping at a tea shop. Moments later Kakashi stopped outside of the shop and looked at the two men sitting at the table.

"Hey Kakashi what are you up to" Kakashi turned around to see Asuma and Kurenai.

"Oh nothing just waiting for Sasuke" Replied Kakashi. The shortest of the men took notice of the name. Kakashi quietly whispered to Asuma and Kurenai before the two headed off again, shortly after Sasuke turned up. "As so Sasuke how was your date" Said Kakashi.

"It was fine; so why have you called me for Kakashi" Asked Sasuke.

"I just need to discuss you on your training since Naruto and Sakura left the village with Jiraiya" Sasuke raised on eye.

"When did they leave?"

"They left a couple of hours ago" Jiraiya seemed to be in a hurry" Replied Kakashi as the two of them walked off talking, soon after the two cloaked men left the tea shop.

"So it seems that we just missed him" Said the tall one as they made their way towards the gate. The two were walking along until they were stopped by Asuma and Kurenai.

"Hey you two stop where you are" Demanded Asuma. "Identify your selves"

"Well it looks like we have been caught" Laughed the tall one as the two of them reached to take off their hats.

"Asuma and Kurenai, it's been a while" Said the shortest one as he took off his hat, Asuma and Kurenai looked on with shock and fear.

"So Itachi Uchiha, it's a bit foolish of you to show your face now isn't it" Said Kurenai. Itachi didn't reply.

"Kisame, let's deal with these two quickly before we draw any more attention" Kisame smirked as he reached for his giant sword.

"Kisame, if I'm correct you used to be one of the seven swords men of the mist" Said Asuma.

"Well well, it's an honour that you know me" Laughed Kisame.

"Laugh all you want, but since you guys are S-ranked criminals in the bingo book it is our duty to take you guys out" Shouted Asuma as he charged at the two of them. Itachi stood where he was as Kisame stood forward and swung at Asuma with his blade. Asuma grabbed his chakra blades and clashed with Kisame's blade, holding it in place. Asuma then started to feel his chakra being drained from his body. "What is going on" Grunted Asuma.

"Hehe, my sharkskin will drain anyone's chakra that it comes close to" Said Kisame as Asuma pushed away from Kisame's blade. Meanwhile a tree grew out of the ground behind Itachi as the tree wrapped around him holding him in place, Kurenai then slowly emerged from the tree wielding a kunai in her hand.

"As expected your level of Genjutsu is good" Commented Itachi as Kurenai went for the kill only to found he self-dazed and in Itachi's place wrapped in the tree, Itachi stood in front of her his Sharingan activated. "But that level of Genjutsu has no use on me" Itachi went for the kill until he was kicked from the side and sent into the waterway. The Genjutsu faded away as Kurenai looked up to see Kakashi standing next to her. Itachi stood up as Kakashi appeared behind with a Kunai to the throat.

"So what brings you back to the village Itachi" Asked Kakashi.

"We have come here to look for someone" Replied Itachi.

"And who might that be"

"The Fourth Hokage's legacy"

"So you have come looking for Naruto, you're after the Nine-Tails" Itachi remained silent. "Well sorry to say but I can't let that happen" Kakashi went to finish Itachi off but was countered as Itachi turned into water and appeared again behind Kakashi as he kicked him in the back.

"_Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu" _Itachi then sent a fireball after Kakashi. Kakashi quickly recovered and went to counter.

"_Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu" _A water dragon then emerged from the water as it clashed with the fireball. Asuma and Kurenai then appeared by Kakashi's side, while Kisame appeared next to Itachi.

"Well it looks like I will need to use it after all" Said Itachi as he closed his eyes, the atmosphere around them started to change.

"Is he resorting to using that" Thought Kakashi as Itachi slowly opened his eyes again showing a different form of Sharingan. "Asuma, Kurenai don't look him directly in the eye otherwise you will get caught in his Genjutsu" Commanded Kakashi as the other two looked at the floor.

"What about you Kakashi" Said Asuma.

"I should be fine, at the moment I'm the only one who can stand against the Mangekyo" Said Kakashi.

"Kakashi you may be wielding the Sharingan as well, but it is not enough to stop the Mangekyo" Said Itachi as their two eyes came into contact with each other, forcing Kakashi into a different realm with him pinned to a cross.

"Damn it, what is this place" Said Kakashi.

"This is the realm of Tsukuyomi, a realm that is under my direct control" Replied Itachi as clones of him appeared all around Kakashi each holding a sword in their hand. One of them walked forward and stabbed Kakashi in the arm, Kakashi grunted in pain. "For the next 72-hours you will be repeatedly stabbed" Said Itachi as one by one each clone stabbed Kakashi. Three minutes later in real time Kakashi woke up from the Genjutsu, His body in a weaken condition.

"Kakashi are you alright" Said Kurenai. Kakashi didn't reply as he fell unconscious.

"Kisame finish the other two off" Kisame smiled as he stepped forward.

"Dynamic Entry" Guy shouted as he appeared and kicked Kisame away from the group. "Is everyone ok" Asked Guy.

"Thank god you showed up, but Kakashi is out cold" Replied Kurenai. Kisame then got off the ground as he looked at Guy; before he could make a move Itachi stopped him.

"Let's get out of here, we have drawn too much attention" Said Itachi, Kisame smirked as he looked over at Guy.

"We will settle this next time" Said Kisame as the two left the scene.

"It looks like they are gone now, come, we need to get Kakashi to a hospital" Said Guy as the three of them quickly took Kakashi to the hospital. Hours later Kakashi was in a coma which was due to Itachi's Genjutsu. The three other Jonin sat in the room discussing what had happened to guy. "So why do you think they are after the Nine-Tails for" Questioned Guy.

"I don't know who they are working for but Itachi needs to be stopped" Said Asuma, at that moment Sasuke walked into the room overhearing the talk.

"Did you just say that Itachi was after Naruto" Said Sasuke as he looked over at Kakashi. The three Jonin remained silent. Sasuke then ran out the room and headed towards the gate of the village in hopes of catching up with Naruto before it was too late.


	45. Chapter 45: Brothers

**Chapter 45: Brothers**

It was starting to get late, the sun slowly setting behind the horizon, Naruto, Sakura and Jiraiya had stopped at a small little town for the night. Naruto and Sakura stood atop a tree looking out onto the horizon watching the sun set.

"Hey Naruto, Sakura come down here will you" Called out Jiraiya, Naruto and Sakura hopped down from the tree.

"What's up Pervy Sage?"

"I think we can throw in a bit of training before the day ends" Smiled Jiraiya.

"Does that mean you will teach us that new jutsu" Asked Naruto who had started to become excited.

"Sure is Naruto, are you up for it Sakura" Asked Jiraiya.

"Sure I don't mind" Smiled Sakura.

"Alright then the first thing I need you to do is..." Jiraiya then suddenly stopped as he looked over Naruto's shoulder. "Hello there beautiful" Muttered Jiraiya as Naruto and Sakura turned around to a young lady picking flowers. "Um why don't you guys start with building up on your chakra control, I've already rented us a room so I'll meet you back there after I have done some research" Said Jiraiya as he excused himself and walked over to the lady.

"Man he can be a real pervert sometimes" Said Sakura.

"Aw man and I was looking forward to start training" Complained Naruto, Sakura looked at him and smiled.

"Come on you, how about we go on a date and grab something to eat" Naruto looked up at her.

"Alright then" Replied Naruto as he grabbed Sakura's hand and walked off to find something to eat. Meanwhile watching from the trees, Itachi and Kisame stood watching the two of them.

"I didn't expect him to be with a friend" Said Itachi.

"Does it really matter; it just means that we have another easy kill" Laughed Kisame.

"No we are to capture Naruto, leave the girl alone she shouldn't be much to handle"

"Well what are we waiting for?"

"We are waiting for them return to their room; it will be easier to remain hidden then" Said Itachi as the two of them remained where they were and waited. The sun had finally set and the lights of the town had switched on, Naruto and Sakura walked through the streets heading back to their room. When they had arrived they sat on the ground and decided to a bit of chakra training before Jiraiya got back. Half an hour had passed and Jiraiya had not returned yet.

"Where could he be?"

"I don't know, probably still flirting with that girl" Laughed Naruto; they then heard a knock at the door. "That's probably him now, he must of lost the keys" Said Naruto as he got up and went to answer the door, when he opened the door it was not Jiraiya but instead a man that towered over him, staring at him with his cold red eyes, Naruto slowly stepped back from the door.

"Naruto, you're coming with me" Said Itachi. Naruto then became cautious of the man.

"Who are you two" Demanded Naruto, he then looked into Itachi's eyes and realised that he wielded the Sharingan.

"My name is not of your importance" Said Itachi as he grabbed Naruto buy the neck, Sakura then got to her feet.

"Hey let go of him" Shouted Sakura, Kisame then started to chuckle.

"Oh and what is a weak little girl like yourself going to do about it" Said Kisame, as he stepped into the room and walked towards Sakura.

"This!" Shouted Sakura, as she gathers her chakra and shot a large bullet at Kisame catching him off guard and knocking him into the wall. Naruto then kicked Itachi in the stomach as Itachi released his grip; Naruto quickly went to Sakura's side. "Who are these people, and why do they want you for" Kisame got up and walked over to Itachi.

"And you said they weren't going to be a problem" Said Kisame.

"I guess I was wrong, I think we might need to apply a bit of force then" Said Itachi, as he activated his Mangekyo. "Kisame you get the girl" Kisame then smiled as he walked towards Sakura.

"I'm not going to let you near her" Shouted Naruto.

"You should be worrying about yourself" Naruto then turned around to see that Itachi had gotten behind him; he then kicked Naruto into the wall.

"Naruto" Shouted Sakura as she went to help him but was stopped by Kisame.

"Your business is with me girl" Said Kisame as he grabbed his sword and swung it down at her.

"Water Style: Water Blade" Sakura quickly formed her blade and clashed it against Kisame's.

"So your expertise is water, how interesting" Said Kisame, Sakura's blade then started to deform. "That Jutsu is useless against my sharkskin as it will just absorb it" Sakura then pushed away from Kisame. Meanwhile Naruto was blocking and dodging Itachi's attacks.

"Sakura we need to get outside" Shouted Naruto, Sakura nodded as the two turned and jumped through the window, Itachi and Kisame followed.

"Ha, moving outside isn't going to help you" Said Kisame. "_Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu" _A water dragon then started to emerge from the nearby water well as it rose into the air and looked at Naruto and Sakura before heading towards them.

"_Chidori" _Suddenly Sasuke had jumped in and cut his way through the water dragon ripping it into two as the water crashed to the ground, Sasuke then stood and looked at Itachi.

"Don't you dare hurt my friends" Shouted Sasuke.

"Hey Itachi, this kid looks just like you" Said Kisame.

"That's because he is my younger brother" Said Itachi, Naruto and Sakura then looked at Sasuke.

"So wait, he is your older brother Sasuke but I though all the Uchiha had died" Said Naruto.

"That's because he was the one that killed them" Said Sasuke.

"Sasuke, you don't interest me right now" Said Itachi.

"Well to bad, because I'm not going to let you kill my friends" Shouted Sasuke as he prepared another Chidori, Naruto and Sakura quickly ran to his side.

"Sasuke we need to get away from them, they are too powerful for the three of us" Said Naruto, Sasuke looked at Itachi as he stopped his Chidori.

"You're not going anywhere" Said Kisame as he charged forward, but was stopped as a large toad fell in front of him, forcing him to move back.

"So I was correct, you really are after Naruto" Said Jiraiya as he hopped down from the frog.

"Kisame, let us retreat there is too many of them now and with Jiraiya things can prove to be difficult" Said Itachi as the two of them started to retreat, when the two were out of site Jiraiya lead the three of them inside.

"Are you three alright?" Asked Jiraiya, the three of them nodded "Well that's good"

"Jiraiya why was my brother after Naruto for" Asked Sasuke.

"They are most likely after the power of the Nine-Tails" Replied Jiraiya.

"Dammit!" Naruto slammed his fist on the table. "I'm putting everyone in danger because of this thing"

"Naruto, it's…" Sakura was cut off.

"No Sakura it's not ok, I don't want to see you guys get hurt because of me, I never want to see that happen" Shouted Naruto as he got up and headed out the room, a small tear ran down Sakura's eye.

"Sakura, don't worry about him, you know he is going through so much at the moment" Said Jiraiya as he placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder, he then looked up at Sasuke.

"You need to be careful as well Sasuke. I know he killed your clan but even so don't chase after him" Said Jiraiya.

"Don't worry I didn't show up to chase him, I did it to protect them" Jiraiya smiled.

"Good, why don't you stay here for the night it's a bit late for you to be walking back to the village" Said Jiraiya, Sasuke nodded in agreement. A couple of hours passed and Naruto was sitting down by the lake, he looked out at the calm lake before putting his head back into his arms. He then heard someone sit down close to him, placing their arms over his shoulders; her presence and warmth calmed him a bit.

"Sakura I'm sorry" Whispered Naruto.

"It's ok Naruto; I know how you're feeling"

"It's just that I don't want to see you get hurt"

"I know, but you should know that we are strong and would do anything to protect you. I, Sasuke, Jiraiya and the rest of the leaf are there to help" A small smile appeared on Naruto's face as he looked up at Sakura, Naruto placed his arms around her and kissed her on the lips.

"Told you he would be alright" Said Jiraiya as him and Sasuke watched the two from a distance. "It's the bond between you guys that is keeping strong and together, as long as that bond remains how it is then you three are an unstoppable force" Said Jiraiya, as the two of them quietly headed back to the hotel.


	46. Chapter 46: The Rasengan

**Chapter 46: The Rasengan**

It was late at night, everything had returned to being peaceful after their encounter with Itachi. They were sleeping peacefully except for Sasuke. In his head nightmares of his past played through his mind, the horrid night that his brother killed his clan. Sasuke then woke up, covered in sweet as he sat up in his bed looking around the room. Everyone else was sleeping, seeing his friends unharmed always seemed to make him feel better. He then lay back down in his bed as he slowly started to go asleep again. When the sun had risen the four of them woke up and sat down together for breakfast, and to discuss what was going next.

"So Pervy Sage where are we heading next" Asked Naruto.

"Well first things first" Said Jiraiya as he looked over to Sasuke. "Sasuke, you need to head back to the Leaf Village" Sasuke stopped eating for a moment and looked up to Jiraiya.

"Master Jiraiya, Instead of heading back to the Village is it alright if I travel with you guys so I can train with Naruto and Sakura" Asked Sasuke. Jiraiya then leaned back in his chair and started thinking.

"Aw come on Jiraiya, I think it's a good idea, isn't it Naruto" Smiled Sakura as she looked over to Naruto.

"I don't mind either; he is part of our team as well" Said Naruto. Jiraiya then looked at the three of them.

"Fine, He can come too but I will need to write a letter back to the village letting them know he is fine" Said Jiraiya.

"Thank you" Said Sasuke.

"Alright then, get your things together cause after breakfast we are heading to Tanzaku Town" Said Jiraiya as everyone finished eating and grabbed there things. After everyone was set they all left the hotel and started heading for Tanzaku Town. The group walked through the forest as the three of them talked to each other, while Jiraiya watched them as he walked behind the group, when he looked at the three of them he couldn't help but remember the last three students he ever had taught who were Nagato, Yahiko and Konan. The three of them that stood before him now reminded him so much of them. But the last time he saw the three of them was many years ago and since then he has heard nothing of them which still leaves a sign of guilt within himself, he should not of just left them there, but this time was going to be different. The four of them continued walking for half a day until they stood on top of a hill which over looked Tanzaku Town. "Alright then looks like were here" Said Jiraiya.

"Whoa this town is huge" Said Naruto.

"It has to be, it's one of the biggest towns for carnivals and gambling" Said Jiraiya.

"So who are you guys actually looking for" Asked Sasuke.

"We are looking for my old teammate, her name is Tsunade and she is to be the next Hokage" Replied Jiraiya.

"Wait that means she would be the first female Hokage, that's cool" Said Sakura with a smile.

"In deed it is, well anyway let's head into town I need to buy some things so I can start your training" Said Jiraiya as the group headed into town. They walked into the market district which was crowded, they walked through the market until Jiraiya stopped outside a small shop, and he then purchased a bag full of water balloons before heading back out to the open field outside of town.

"So what does a bunch of water balloons have to do with our training" Asked Naruto.

"Well the technique I'm about to teach you is going to be done in three steps, the water balloons are needed for the first step" Said Jiraiya as he gave the three of them a balloon each. "Alright now watch carefully" Said Jiraiya as he held out his hand, the three of them watched as a blue spinning sphere started to form in Jiraiya's hand, Jiraiya then turned to the nearest tree and punched at the trunk putting a clean hole through the middle of it, the three of them watched with amazement. "This technique is called the Rasengan; it's an A-rank jutsu that Minato created" Said Jiraiya.

"Wow that's so cool" Shouted Naruto.

"It should be because it took Minato 3 years to master" Said Jiraiya, at that point the three of them looked at him with a blank look.

"Wait three years, so it's going to take three years to learn" Said Sakura.

"Well hopefully not, that's why I'm getting you to do the step system so it might speed the learning time up"

"Ok so what's the first step then" Asked Naruto.

"The first step is to take the water balloon and try and burst it from the inside, you can achieve this by spinning the water around inside of it in multiple directions, and this will help with rotation. Now, before we begin how well are you guys at controlling your chakra" Asked Jiraiya.

"Well if I was to put it in order from strongest to weakest it would be Sakura, me then Naruto" Said Sasuke, Naruto then looked at Sasuke, but didn't complain because he was probably correct, Jiraiya then nodded.

"That seems to be correct, well in that case give it a shot and see how you go, but I might want to take a step back if I was you just in case" Said Jiraiya as the three of them made themselves so space. Jiraiya watched from under a tree as the three of them attempted to burst the balloon at first nothing as happening which is what he expected, but he then turned to Sasuke after a jolt of electricity came from his hand instantly popping the balloon.

"Sasuke what was that" Asked Jiraiya, Naruto and Sakura looked over to Sasuke.

"Sorry it must have been my Chidori" Said Sasuke.

"Hmm it seems Kakashi has taught you that, well learning the Rasengan for you might be a bit difficult as it is formed in a similar way as the Rasengan, what you need to do is focus your chakra in a spinning motion instead" Sasuke nodded as he picked up another balloon and tried again. After some time had passed Jiraiya needed to start finding Tsunade. "Alright then I'm going to go off and do some information gathering on Tsunade, In the meantime just keep practicing when it starts to get late head for the hotel that is near the entrance to the town" Said Jiraiya as he said goodbye and walked into town. The three of them continued their training, at their current point Naruto and Sakura could get the balloon to spin but ended with a small hole appearing in the balloon while Sasuke kept on popping his with a small Chidori.

**AN: **Now then a lot of you might be thinking why Sasuke is learning the Rasengan. Well to be honest it's that at the moment I have some ideas flowing through my mind on what it could lead too so in the end I felt like having Sasuke learns it. (Yes I do remember me asking if he should learn it a few chapters back and I have taken in the feedback as if I recall some people did want it to happen and some didn't)

Well anyway that's all I have to say, so thank you for reading this far and please tell me what you think of the story so far.


	47. Chapter 47: Tsunade

**Chapter 47: Tsunade**

"Lord Orochimaru, I have information for you" Said Kabuto as he walked into the room.

"It better be what I want to know Kabuto" Said Orochimaru as he lay in bed trying to hold back the pain he was suffering thanks to the Third Hokage sealing his arms.

"It is, I found her location"

"Good, so where is she hiding this time"

"She is in Tanzaku Town, but there is something else you must know to"

"And what would that be"

"Jiraiya is looking for her as well, he also has three others with him as well, one of them being Sasuke" Orochimaru's eyes widened with delight.

"Is that so, well it looks like everything seems to be falling in my favour, Kabuto get ready to move out as soon as possible?"

"Yes lord Orochimaru" Replied Kabuto as he left the room, Orochimaru's laugh echoed through the base.

"Looks like you will be mine soon Sasuke"

Meanwhile out on the field outside of Tanzaku Town Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke lay on the ground as the sun slowly rose. The three of them had spent all day and night training and had fallen asleep due to exhaustion. Jiraiya stood watching them as they all slept, he knew they wouldn't stop and rest. Jiraiya walked over and grabbed a couple of water balloons from the bag and threw one at all three of them to wake up. All three of them woke up instantly from the water as they all looked over to Jiraiya who had a water balloon in his hand.

"Rise and shine you three" Laughed Jiraiya. The three of them wiped the water off their face as they all sat up off the ground. "So how did everyone go" Asked Jiraiya as he passed each of them a water balloon. The three of them looked at each other before throwing the water balloons back at Jiraiya.

"Payback" Laughed Naruto.

"Ok I had that one coming, but anyway how did you all go" Said Jiraiya.

"Well we were able to manage to pop them" Said Sakura.

"Is that so, well how about you show me then" Said Jiraiya as he handed them another balloon each. He watched as all three of them made the balloon burst.

"So what's the next step Pervy Sage" Asked Naruto as he smiled at him.

"Well I'm certainly impressed that you were able to do that quickly how did you do it?"

"Well we weren't so sure until Sakura figured it out, all we had to was simply make the spin at a fast pace using our chakra" Explained Sasuke.

"I do have to say, you guys are lucky you got her in your team" Said Jiraiya as Sakura smiled. "Well then how about we go grab something to eat first before moving onto the next step" Suggested Jiraiya. The three of them agreed as they all walked into town; once they had found a place to eat they sat down and ordered their food.

"So did you have any luck with finding Tsunade?" Asked Sakura, Jiraiya shook his head

"Nothing unfortunately" Replied Jiraiya.

"Well, someone has to know her around here" Said Sasuke.

"Oh, everyone does know her it's just that no one has seen her"

"What so how does that work, I mean if everyone knows her at least someone needs to know where she is" Said Naruto, confused with the situation.

"Well she is known by everyone due to a gambling problem. Whenever she owes someone some money she never pays it and goes into hiding"

"Who would want a Hokage that has a gambling addiction" Questioned Sakura.

"Well apart from her gambling she is a very skilled ninja and probably one of the best medical ninja in the world" Explained Jiraiya as he took a sip of his drink. Something then caught his attention when two ladies walked into the café. The tall one of the lot had long blonde hair and wore grey kimono blouse with a green robe over the top, she also had a rather large bust. The shorter one wore a black Kimono and had short black hair and was carrying a small piglet. Jiraiya knew who the two of them were. "Tsunade" Called out Jiraiya as they all turned to her; Jiraiya's voice had caught Tsunade's attention, as the two of them walked over to the table.

"Jiraiya what the hell are you doing here" Said Tsunade; her voice carried a little anger as if she was not happy to see him.

"Well I'm here looking for you, why don't you sit down and let me explain" Said Jiraiya as Sakura and Naruto moved over to allow Tsunade and Shizune to sit down, Tsunade looked at the three of them.

"Who are the kids" Asked Tsunade.

"They are my pupils while Kakashi is in hospital" Answered Jiraiya.

"So I'm guessing that's why you're here then"

"Not really, Sarutobi was killed by Orochimaru" Tsunade's face turned to shock at the news of her Sensei's death. "So I am here to find you as the council have decided to name you the next Hokage" Tsunade then looked up to Jiraiya.

"Sorry but no thanks" Replied Tsunade as she got up from the table, Shizune following behind.

"Tsunade you don't understand the village needs you, there people in the village that only you can heal" Said Jiraiya.

"Sorry but the title of Hokage is nothing to me, honestly in my opinion it's for people who are looking for a death wish, cause If you look at it all of the previous Hokage's have died in battle and not of age so what's the point" At this point Naruto slammed his hand on the table and stood up outraged at Tsunade.

"How dare you disrespect the title of Hokage" Yelled Naruto.

"What's it to you kid" Shouted back Tsunade.

"Everything, because my father was the fourth Hokage and he sacrificed his life to save the village" Tsunade then remained quiet for a moment.

"His right you know, he is Minato's and Kushina's son" Said Jiraiya, Tsunade then looked at Naruto.

"Kid, your father died in battle as well so he is just likes the rest of them" Said Tsunade.

"That's it, I challenge you to a fight" Demanded Naruto, Tsunade laughed. "What's so funny?"

"What's the point kid, you're only going to get yourself hurt"

"I don't care I'm not afraid to fight one of the Sannin" Replied Naruto, Sakura then grabbed his arm.

"Um Naruto I don't think this is such a good Idea" Whispered Sakura.

"Aw what's the matter afraid that I'm going to make your girlfriend worry, I don't even know why someone would go out with a loud mouth like you" Tsunade had now just ticked off Sakura.

"Oh that's it, how about all three of us don't fight you then if you think you're all so mighty" Shouted Sakura as she looked over at Sasuke.

"Hey don't bring me into this" Said Sasuke who was trying to avoid the situation.

"Alright then you're on. Meet me out on the field in an hour" Said Tsunade as she and Shizune left the shop. Jiraiya started to shake his head; he then looked up to the three of them.

"You guys must be way over your head" Said Jiraiya.

"Don't worry Pervy Sage we will be fine" Replied Naruto.

"Suite yourself but let me tell you one thing, just try to avoid getting hit by her cause if she does manage to even lay a finger on you, you will be pretty much out the fight" Said Jiraiya as they all payed for their meals and left for the field to meet with Tsunade.


	48. Chapter 48: Underestimated

**Chapter 48: Underestimated**

The morning had been a rough start so far, sure they had found Tsunade but now the four of them stood out in the open field as Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke got ready to face off against Tsunade, Shizune and Jiraiya stood of to the side and watched.

"I can't believe you two dragged me into this" Sighed Sasuke who didn't want to be part of the fight.

"Well your part of our team as well so tough luck" Said Naruto, Tsunade could tell that Sasuke was not up to it.

"Aw what's the matter is the last of the almighty Uchiha to scare to fight a lady how pathetic" Laughed Tsunade who had just caught Sasuke's attention.

"The hell you just say" Shouted Sasuke as Sakura and Naruto held him in place.

"Sasuke don't that's just what she wants" Said Sakura as they let go of Sasuke "Alright then so what's the plan" Asked Sakura as they stood watching Tsunade.

"Well if she is so power full then let's tire her down then" Said Naruto, the other two agreed and knew what Naruto was thinking. Tsunade then started to charge at them as the three of them quickly formed there seals.

"_Shadow Clone Jutsu" _Shouted the three of them as they made at least 50 clones each, surrounding Tsunade completely.

"So you think numbers can stop me, hah fat chance" Said Tsunade as she drew back her fist and slammed the ground. The three of them were shocked as they watched the ground underneath break apart as there clones started to disappear. The three of them quickly jumped away from there clones to safety until Tsunade ran up to them and grabbed Naruto by the collar. She then tossed him several feet into the air.

"Naruto!" Shouted Sakura as she watched Naruto fly through the air, she and Sasuke then turned and went to punch Tsunade who grabbed both of the hands and swung the both in separate directions as the two of them both collided with a tree. Meanwhile Naruto regained his thoughts as he looked down at the ground below him as he watched Tsunade throw Sakura and Sasuke. Naruto then pulled a kunai out of his pocket and threw at towards Tsunade who looked up and saw the Kunai coming towards her. Tsunade stepped aside as the kunai hit the floor in front of her making her laugh.

"Really a kunai you have got to be kidding me" Shouted Tsunade, Naruto then started to smile as he suddenly disappeared. "What the, where did he go" Said Tsunade who was confused with what just happened.

"_Wind Style: Gale Impact" _Tsunade then looked down to see Naruto drive his fist into Tsunade's stomach as the force of the wind attack knocked her off her feet as was sent towards the nearby river.

"_Water Style: Water Pillar" _A pillar of water then erupted from the lake and strike Tsunade in the back sending her up into the air. "_Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu" _Tsunade then was engulfed in a ball fire as she come falling to the ground. Jiraiya then quickly ran out onto the field and caught Tsunade, he then placed her gently on the floor as she shoved Jiraiya to the side and got up, and she then looked at Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura.

"I can't believe it, taking damage from these three genin" Scoffed Tsunade as she walked off and picked up the kunai off the ground and notice the similar seal. "So the runt was capable of using the flying thunder god technique, what else have you been teaching them Jiraiya" Said Tsunade.

"His teaching us the Rasengan" Said Naruto.

"Is that so" Whispered Tsunade as she turned around and begun to leave. "Come, Tsunade we're leaving" Naruto was about to stop her until Jiraiya stopped him.

"Let her go Naruto, she just needs to calm down" Said Jiraiya as they watched Tsunade walk back into town. Tsunade and Shizune walked through the castle district which at the time was deserted, she looked down at the floor shamed at losing to a bunch of kids, she then stopped when she looked up and saw a familiar face, a face she did not want to see.

"It's been a while Tsunade"

"Orochimaru, what do you want" Demanded Tsunade.

"Let's get straight to the point, lord Orochimaru is here to request you heal his arms" Said Kabuto as Tsunade looked at Orochimaru's arms.

"I'm guessing Sensei did that to you"

"In deed he did, and you're the only one who can fix them"

"Why on earth would I help you" Shouted Tsunade. Orochimaru started to laugh.

"I knew that you would say that, so how about we make a little deal. You heal my arms and I will bring back your precious brother and boyfriend" Laughed Orochimaru.

"Wh…What did you say" Tsunade was shocked, Shizune was also shocked at the mention of Dan.

"That's right; I can bring them back if you heal my arms. I know how much you miss them" Tsunade stared at the ground. "Why don't you think about it for a bit, I will give you one week" Said Orochimaru before heading off leaving Tsunade lost in her thoughts.

"Tsunade are you ok" Asked Shizune walking up to her.

"I'm fine…..let's just head back to the hotel" Muttered Tsunade as she began to walk off. Meanwhile Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Jiraiya sat down back at the hotel healing up any injuries from the last fight.

"You know it's not every day I see a bunch of Genin's beat one of the legendary three" Laughed Jiraiya. Naruto smiled.

"She had it coming, she was too cocky and because of that she lost" Said Naruto.

"So what now Tsunade turned down being Hokage so who else is there" Asked Sasuke.

"From here I don't know. I will try to convince her but if nothing happens the only one left is me" Said Jiraiya.

"I don't know why you're wasting your time with that women, she doesn't even respect the title" Said Naruto.

"I agree with Naruto she doesn't seem to care about it" Said Sakura.

"I know but you have to know that she was never like this, she was always the protective type, never giving up on anyone even if they seemed on the brink of death" Replied Jiraiya. "Anyway once your all done checking on yourselves I will head out and talk to her, in the meantime just continue on practicing the Rasengan" The three of them nodded as they got ready to head out again.


	49. Chapter 49: Reanimation

"Man it's about time this lazy Author released another chapter what has been 4, 6 months"

"Naruto give him a break will you he might have been busy"

"Come on Sakura he could have at least found some time to write even a small chapter"

"Um Naruto you do realise that he is standing right behind you"

"Oh um he he , well I'm out of here bye"

"Stupid dobe I don't even know what you see in him Sakura"

"Me either sometimes, well we better be going come on Sasuke"

**Note: **Well as you have probably guessed I am back after an extremely long hiatus. Now before reading I might have doubled up in this chapter by accident in which case I am sorry. But in any case everything is back on track so enjoy and please leave a review on what you think as always. Thank You.

**Chapter 49: Reanimation**

It was early in the afternoon; Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were training outside of Tanzaku town while Jiraiya went to check in to check on Tsunade. The three of them were improving in perfecting the Rasengan. Out of all them Sakura was the first one of them to pop the water balloon properly, Naruto had gotten to the stage of making the water spin but not bursting the correct way, Sasuke was at the same stage as Naruto.

"Damn it" Cursed Naruto as he discarded another water balloon. "Sasuke how are you going with it" Naruto looked over at Sasuke who was concentrating He noticed that Sasuke's balloon rocked back and forth but with nothing happening afterwards.

"All I can do is this if I try any further I'll pop it by accident" Replied Sasuke, Naruto looked over at Sakura as she burst another balloon.

"Hey Sakura how did you do it?" Asked Naruto, Sakura smiled.

"All I did was listen to what Jiraiya said" Said Sakura as she poked her tongue out, Sasuke then through the water balloon he was holding at Sakura, covering her face in water. She wiped away the balloon scraps and looked at Sasuke who was trying to hold his laughing in, Naruto also tried to hold it in as well. "Sasuke, Naruto!" Cursed Sakura as she grabbed two of the water balloons from the bag, Naruto and Sasuke started to walk back.

"Sakura why are you looking at me for, Sasuke was the one who through it" Said Naruto.

"I know but I believe your laughing as well" Smiled Sakura as she shoved one of the balloons into Naruto's face drenching him in water. Naruto smiled and looked at Sasuke as they all went for the balloons and started throwing them at each other.

Meanwhile in town Jiraiya made his way to Tsunade's apartment to talk to her, he didn't need to walk far when he saw her sitting at a bar. He walked over to the bar and took a seat next to her. Tsunade looked over a little and grabbed the sake pouring him a glass. "So you here to laugh at me as well" Said Tsunade as she took a sip of her drink.

"No, I'm here to see how your feeling" Replied Jiraiya taking a small sip before putting it aside.

"Why are you really here, why do you need me back so badly?"

"I'll be honest with you, they did ask me to become the Hokage" Tsunade looked over at him with surprise. "And no I didn't accept I'm not fit for that type of responsibility. That's why I am here looking for you"

"But what makes you think that I'm capable of the job"

"Because I know you are" Replied Jiraiya before getting up.

"I'll think about" Whispered Tsunade, Jiraiya smiled as he left the bar to give her some peace and quiet. Jiraiya walked through the streets smiling as he headed back to check on Naruto and the others. When he arrived he was instantly struck in the face by a badly thrown water balloon, the other stopped as they watched Jiraiya wipe away the balloon scraps he then looked at Naruto as he gave a cheeky grin.

"He he hey there Pervy sage" Smiled Naruto like nothing had happened. Jiraiya then put his hands together as he cheeks started to bulge with water. "Crap" Sasuke and Sakura watched as Naruto got shot back by a large water bullet big enough to take Naruto off his feet and into a tree. They then looked back at Jiraiya as he sat down.

"So what progress have you guys made so far?"

"Not much at the moment" Replied Sasuke. "All we is that me and Naruto can pop the balloons but not in the correct manner, Sakura however can do it properly as you already know"

"Hmm well in that case we will wait until the two of you can pop them properly. For the meantime Sakura just continue on practicing with what you have so far" Sakura nodded as Naruto re-joined them, his clothes drenched with water.

"Well then if we are done for the day lets go grab something to eat for dinner then shall we" Smiled Jiraiya as the four of them packed up and headed back into town. Meanwhile Tsunade and Shizune walked through the ancient ruins of Tanzaku town. Tsunade slowly walking behind thinking of Jiraiya offer while Shizune walked ahead in joy and amazement of the ruins, Shizune turned to see Tsunade troubled.

"Lady Tsunade you have been troubled all day, is something wrong?" Tsunade looked up at her apprentice. "Come, let's sit down" Tsunade nodded as they found a nearby bench and sat down. "So what's troubling you?"

"I just don't know what to do, should I go back to the village" Cried Tsunade, Shizune comforted her.

"It's your choice, but maybe it is time to return to the village"

"Maybe your right, I should go and tell..." Tsunade stopped and the feel of a evil presence.

"Why hello the Tsunade" The two of them turned to see an old ally.

"Orochimaru" Grunted Tsunade as she got up from the bench. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come here to ask you a favour" Tsunade clenched her fist.

"And what would that be" Tsunade's voice was starting to fill with anger.

"You see my arms have been quite badly damage and my dear apprentice Kabuto isn't at the level of skill to restore them, so we have turned to the master of medicine" Laughed Orochimaru.

"Lady Tsunade will never help someone who turned against the leaf" Shouted Shizune as she stepped forward.

"Well isn't that unfortunate. Kabuto you know what to do then" Orochimaru turned to his apprentice.

"Yes lord Orochimaru" Kabuto started performing a summoning ritual he then grabbed Orochimaru's hand and drew blood from it and smeared the blood along the seal. "_Summoning: Reanimation" _A large coffin raised from the ground as the coffin door opened what Tsunade and Shizune saw left them shocked as memories started to come back to them.


	50. Chapter 50: Orochimaru's Scheme

_**AN: **__Yes before you ask I am still alive yaaaay. Next thing yes I did say last chapter that I am back and will be posting more chapters again, sadly since I have started Uni I have not been given that much freedom and any that I have is used for assignment work. So I do apologise for being away for so many months._

_Now then what I can say is this, since I am still at Uni and exams are coming I will be trying to upload more chapters but most likely at a slow rate to begin with, I am aiming for at least a chapter a week but I will see what happens you never know._

_With that please enjoy a new chapter after so many months of waiting, it may not be so much but as I said I don't have much time on hand. Please review and leave what you think of the story when you have finished reading, your comments mean a lot. Thank you._

**Chapter 50: Orochimaru's Scheme**

The door of the coffin crashed to the ground. A lone male figure slowly walked out and stood in front of Tsunade and Shizune. The two of them left on shock as a tear ran down Tsunade's face. "D-Dan" cried Tsunade. The man that stood in front of them was Tsunade's love, a man who died many years ago during battle.

"You monster" Shouted out Shizune as she was ready to take action before Tsunade halted her. "Lady Tsunade what is it" Tsunade looked at Orochimaru, Shizune could feel a hint of hate brewing within her master.

"Orochimaru what is the meaning of this"

"Well well, looks like someone wants to pay attention now" Laughed Orochumaru. "I want to make you an offer, in exchange for your healing services I will happily give you back your boyfriend and your little brother" At the mention of her brother Tsunade was starting to lose her patience. She started to walk towards Orochimaru.

"Lady Tsunade you can't be serious" Cried Shizune as she watched her master walk away from her. She then noticed Kabuto slowly raising his hand. "Tsunade look out!" Tsunade quickly turned around and landed a clean kick knocking against the wall she then went to turn for Orochimaru who had already moved away.

"Orochimaru I will kill you" Cursed Tsunade her voiced filled with anger. "How dare you bring him back, I will kill you for that"

"Is that right, well what if I turned him against you then" Tsunade turned around as Dan ran and struck her in the chest before grabbing her and pinning her against the wall.

"Let her go" Shizune went to run to her side but was cut off by Kabuto.

"Step any closer and we will finish your master on the spot" Threaten Kabuto as he signalled Dan. Shizuen watched as he drew blood from Tsunade and held it in front of her. Tsunade suddenly went in to shock at the sight of the blood. "Besides I don't think your master is able to fight anymore now, what was it again a fear of blood correct?" Kabuto laughed as Orochimaru stepped towards Tsunade.

"Well seeing as you won't cooperate willing we will have to do it by force then. Kabuto dispose of that brat we are heading out" Orderd Orochiamru as Dan knocked Tsunade out cold and placed her on his shoulders as the two got away, leaving Kabuto with Shizune.

"Well now it's about time that I disposed the trash then" Kabuto emitted his chakra scalpel and charged towards Shizune. She retaliated by forming her own scalpel and clashed with Kabuto, the two went at each other with equal strength. But they clashed once more and Kabuto was able to tag her l. Shizune collapsed to the ground after losing control of her body.

"Damn it, why isin't my body responding properly" Shizune turned her eyes as she watched Kabuto kneel before her.

"I would finish you here and now but I want you to suffer a slow and painful death" Kabuto then pulled out a small needle and stuck it into Shizune's neck and injected the strange substance.

"What did you just inject me with" Gasped Shizune.

"A very strong yet slow acting poison in a few minutes you will start suffering a strong unimaginable pain which will slowly take three days to kill you. On top of that there is no known cure for it as well and your only chance is Tsunade but as you know she won't be helping anytime soon, have fun" Laughed Kabuto as he fled the scene to catch up with Orochimaru. Shizune watched as her vision started to blur as she slowly lost consciousness.

Meanwhile Jiraya and the others were rushing towards the source of the commotion; they picked up on it as they walked into town and decided to check it out. When they arrived the place was a wrecked, but it didn't take them long to notice Shizune on the ground. "Shizune!" called out Jiraya as he ran to her side and lifted her head, he was shocked to see Shizune's veins appearing through her skin he checked her pulse as it beat uncontrollably.

"Pervy sage is she all right?" Naruto and the others walked over to Jiraya.

"No, from the looks of it she has been poisoned badly. She will needs medical attention immediately"

"But the leaf village is too far away from here; we may not have enough time" Said Sakura.

"If I take her myself I can get her to the village within a day"

"What about us?"

"You three will wait here, when I arrive in the village I will come back straight away with help. Whoever did this has taken Tsunade as well" Said Jiraya as he lifted Shizune onto his back. "Listen to me carefully now don't go looking for Tsunade"

"Why not, the three of us are strong enough to look after one another" Replied Sasuke.

"That's not the point; the one who took Tsunade is Orochimaru. Even with you three together you will not be strong enough" Naruto was about to step forward as Sakura grabbed his shoulder.

"Understood master Jiraya, we will stay within town" Said Sakura as Jiraya smiled and took off in a rush leaving the three behind.

"So what do we do now" Asked Sasuke as he turned to the other two.

"There's not much we can do besides wait" Replied Sakura.

"Damn it, I just want to do something to help" Cursed Naruto.

"Naruto the only thing we can do to help is to follow what Jiraya said okay" Comforted Sakura as Naruto nodded his head. "Good, now let's head back to the inn. We at least need to rest for training tomorrow. Naruto and Sasuke agreed and the three of them started heading back to the inn.


	51. Chapter 51: Restless Night

**Chapter 51: Restless Night**

It was the middle of the night in Tanzaku town, everyone was sleeping and the area was quiet. Sasuke and Sakura were sound asleep; however the same can't be said for Naruto who was out in the fields, practicing the Rasengan. Sakura tossed and turned as her eyes slightly open, Naruto nowhere to be seen. She got up out of bed and walked over to the open window, as she looked out she could see Naruto in the distance training, smiling as she watched him. "He just never stops" she whispered to herself as she turned and looked at Sasuke before deciding to get changed and head out herself.

Naruto stood in the open panting heavily as he popped balloon after balloon of water, he tossed the one he recently popped aside as he sat down on the ground exhausted. He eventually laid down on his back as he stared up into the star filled sky; he closed his eyes briefly as the past couple of days flowed through his mind. His eyes shot opened as he felt a presence hovering above him. "You really should be resting you know?" Smiled Sakura as she leaned over Naruto, a smile ran over his face.

"Hehe I know, but I couldn't sleep with all that's happened" Naruto sat up as Sakura sat beside him, placing her head on his shoulder. "So what are you doing up then?"

Sakura giggled; "because I was worried about you silly" she kissed Naruto on the cheek making him blush a little.

"Sorry for making you worry, I just want to get this training exercise down and done with that's all" Sighed Naruto as he held another water balloon in his hand. Sakura reached over and grabbed one out the bag as she held it in front of him.

"You want to know how I do it."

"How would that be?" Sakura smiled.

"Well I close my eyes and relax my mind and body, and start to think of a leaf flowing calmly in the wind, spinning and dancing around as he gently touches the ground" as she said this, the balloon she was holding started to swish around gently as it eventually burst, Naruto watched as he looked at his balloon and closed his eyes. He relaxed his mind and body, but he found it hard to think of a leaf; however he started to think about him and Sakura, dancing under the moonlight as they held hands a slowly danced in a circle. He opened his eyes to see his balloon gently spinning around; Naruto stared in amazement as he laughed causing the balloon to eventually burst.

"I..I did it" Laughed Naruto as he jumped up off the ground and started dancing everywhere, Sakura watched him as she started giggling, She was suddenly lifted up off the ground as Naruto hugged her tightly. "Thank you Sakura" he planted a big kiss on her lips as they stood still under the moonlight. He pulled back and looked into her eyes as they both smiled at each other. They were suddenly interrupted as a water balloon hit the back of their heads, they both turned around to see Sasuke standing in front of them.

"You really aorta keep it down Naruto, I could hear you from the hotel room" Laughed Sasuke.

"Ha ha sorry about that, I think I got a little over excited" Replied Naruto.

"Well we are all out here now, so how about you guys help me out now" Said Sasuke as he walked over and grabbed one of the water balloons. Naruto and Sakura looked at each other smiling as they started to help Sasuke for the rest of the night.

Hours passed as the sun started shinning from over the horizon as it shun on their faces after falling asleep outside from exhaustion, They all awoke up blinded by the sun. "I think we all over did it last night" Said Sasuke as he stretched his arms out. "Should we all go get something to eat?" He turned around to see Naruto and Sakura slowly get up. After slowly waking up, the three of them headed into town as they sat down to have breakfast. While they were eating, Naruto looked up to the other two.

"How do you think Tsunade and Shizune are doing" the two of them stopped eating as they looked at him, they too were worried about them as well.

"I'm not sure, but I hope Jiraiya gets back soon" Replied Sasuke.

"I know what you mean, even I'm getting to the point where I just want to go out and find them now" Said Sakura as she finished her breakfast, suddenly a thought came to Sakura's mind. "I know how about we go out onto the field again and spar against each other. It's been awhile and will help take our minds off things" Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other as they both smirked.

"Sure let's do it then" Laughed Naruto as he and Sasuke both finished their meals, after they had paid the three of them dashed out of the village and onto the field, the three of them stood on opposite ends of each other as they stared each other down. "You two better take care cause I'm not holding back" Shouted Naruto as the other two nodded.

"I think the same goes for us as well dobe" Replied Sasuke as he cracked his knuckles. Sakura looked at the two of them as she stretched.

"Why do I have a feeling that you guys will forget about me easily" Laughed Sakura as she tied her hair back into a pony tail. Without any second thoughts the three of them charged at each other, prepared to let loose.


End file.
